


i shall call you squishy and you will be mine, you shall be my squishy

by handulce



Series: a natural blue -- kpop littles! [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Caregiver Seo Changbin, Age Play Caregiver Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Play Little Bang Chan, Age Play Little Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Kim Seungmin, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han Needs a Hug, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Platonic Relationships, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Sick Han Jisung | Han, Stray Kids are Family, babyspace, bottles, jisung is just so babie, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 38,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: a very self indulgent collection of nonlinear little jisung oneshots because im In Love With himtaking requests!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: a natural blue -- kpop littles! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058936
Comments: 214
Kudos: 439





	1. notes | rules + requests!

alright!!! so yes this is very Self Indulgent, i just really love baby jisung okay :((( i'm writing the first chapter as this is getting posted!! but feel free to drop requests of anything you'd like to see me write about ^-^

1\. age regression is never sexual, please don't ask me to write sexual content in relations to agere :)

2\. i can write both romantic ships and platonic ships --> however! romantic ships will only be written out of headspace! in headspace, no romantic feelings will be involved! just little jisung and his caregiver/s!! 

3\. i can add in some other regressed members if asked ^^

4\. please specify if you would like a specific main caregiver or if you have no preference

5\. **leave requests on this chapter and this chapter ONLY**!!! it saves me a lot of time!!! i will not write your request if you do not comment it here!

tbh i dont have very many rules or guidelines, you can request multiple times, but keep them on this chapter please! thank you for choosing to read this <3 !!

tbh i dont have very many rules or guidelines, you can request multiple times, but keep them on this chapter please! thank you for choosing to read this ~~ 

*** this is a nonsexual age regression story, and is in no way to be affiliated with age play or ddlg/ddlb/other variants. it is only tagged as age play because that is the official tag ao3 has it under***


	2. just a little lonely | jisung + jeongin and hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little jisung just want to play with his hyungies, but with every rejection he gets, the smaller he slips into his headspace.
> 
> main caregivers: hyunjin and jeongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofc i'm starting with an angsty one , i live and breathe angst man , also sorry for lowkey making everyone a bitch lmao.

an off day was something the members of stray kids were most definitely not used to, schedules always jam packed with interviews, shows, and practices or lessons. none of them were complaining once the manager informed them of their now empty schedule, though. 

whenever the boys were given off days, it was almost a hundred percent expected that jisung would end up regressing, and again, nobody was complaining. they all loved the little quokka to death, spoiling the heck out of him anytime they could. 

when jisung awoke from his slumber feeling floaty, his mind immediately wandered to all the things he would do today. he could color, he could play dress up, he could show his dada and papa his play-doh sculptures!! at the sudden reminder of his two min caregivers, the boy shot out of bed, giddy with excitement.

his feet made rapid little pit-pats as he ran down the hall- something his minho hyungie would scold him for, but hyungie wasn't awake to stop him! he needed his dada and papa!

as he scrambled his way to his caregivers' shared room, he busted his way in, slamming the door open (causing the two to jump at the sudden startle) with the biggest and widest smile.

"papa! dada! morni'!" he exclaimed, voice bright and bubbly. the two boys melted at the sight of their little one, immediately dropping their gym bags and rushing to their small. 

"good morning sungie!" hyunjin exclaimed, enveloping the boy in a tight hug and lifting him up, setting the boy on his hip.

jeongin greeted the boy softly, pressing a kiss to jisung's nose, making the boy giggle.

"papa tha' tickles!" jisung squealed.

"ahh my jisungie doesn't want papa's kissies anymore?" jeongin gasped dramatically, clutching his chest with his hand in mock heartbreak.

"no no no! sungie wan' sungie wan'!" 

the two caregivers chuckled at the boy, ruffling his already messy bedhead. 

"sungie, baby, it's still a bit early so don't be too loud okay? let's go get you dressed and ready bubs." hyunjin reminded him softly, pressing a kiss to his nose like jeongin did, making the boy squirm, which made the caregivers laugh.

jisung was so adorable when he was little.

hyunjin took jisung to the little's room, still situated comfortably on his hip, and jeongin followed behind the two closely. placing him down, hyunjin reached for a brush while jeongin pulled out a pastel yellow pair of overall shorts, a plain white tee, and knee-high fluffy socks. 

"papa an' dada ready play today?" the little whispered, lisp very much evident in his speech, pulling his thumb to his mouth and sucking softly.

"ah don't do that baby." jeongin warned softly, gently pulling out his hand from his mouth after pulling up one of his socks.

"we're sorry baby, papa and i are gonna go practice today, silly papa can't get his dance moves right! he's such a silly goose isn't he?" hyunjin broke the news as carefully as he could, guilt ebbing away at him once the little looked down with a pout and glassy eyes.

"papa silly... papa an' dada be back fas'?" jisung asked hopefully, big, pleading eyes staring into the caregivers' own. they both cooed at the boy, and peppered his face with kisses, making the boy giggle and squirm on the bed where he sat.

"of course lovie, we'll be super speedy, you won't even know we left." jeongin replied with a smile.

jisung looked at the two skeptically, and raised his hand, a single outstretched pinky coming into view.

the two cooed, but nonetheless, intertwined their own pinkies with him one after the other, sealing the promise with a thumb stamp. 

"come on my little one, let's put you some cartoons in minho hyung's room, yeah? everyone is still sleeping, those sleepyheads."

jisung giggled, gripping the hem of jeongin's shirt as the two lead him into the sleeping boy's room.

the little wormed his way into the blanket where his second favorite caregiver (second favorite because as he once said- " _papa an' dada both firs' place_!") lay, smiling at the warmth that radiated off of him.

hyunjin handed him jisung's phone, an hour long playlist of his favorite peppa pig episodes, he vaguely noticed jeongin shaking minho awake and started an adult conversation with him, but that was boring, peppa was way more interesting.

(" _hyung, jinnie hyung and i are gonna go to the studio for a while and go over a part in the choreo, sungie hasn't eaten yet so when you wake up and when the playlist ends, please make him some breakfast." minho grumbled out a 'sure, bye' in response, snuggling up into the distracted little as the two boys said their goodbyes, and left_.)

* * *

it has been an hour since jisung's main caregivers left the dorm, the peppa playlist watched through entirely. jisung took notice of the time on the phone, but he was feeling a tiny bit younger since his papa and dada left, so he didn't really know what time it was. (it was 8:27). what he _did_ take notice of, however, was the angry grumble of his tummy. 

his minho hyung still hasn't woken up though!

with a huff, he put his phone down on the nightstand and shook his hyungie little bit, earning a few grunts and annoyed huffs in response. jisung's tummy growled again, what was wrong with his hyungie?! he was so hungry! 

"' 'yungie." jisung tried, a slight whine in his voice. he continued shaking his minho hyung, who finally cracked his eyes open in irritation.

"what is it sungie?" he mumbled. minho tried hiding the bite in his voice, he really did, but jisung took notice of the frustration in his hyung's voice anyway, and cowered a little bit. 

"sungie h-hungry 'yungie" the little whispered, almost ashamed for asking. did he make his hyung angry at him?

minho sighed, and lifted himself out of the comfort of his bed, not trying to hide the scowl on his face. jisung didn't say anything, wordlessly following behind despite wanting to cling so badly to his hyung.

in the kitchen, even though he wasn't physically clinging to his hyung, minho seemed to be getting annoyed with jisung following closely behind him, grumbles of frustration slipping through his mouth every time he turned, and the little was standing there with big eyes and thumb placed in between his lips. 

"oh shit!" minho cussed, jisung flinched at the word, his papa and dada said it was a mean word. "sung! can you _please_ give hyung some space, bub? look, i dropped your oatmeal because you were standing so close!" minho hissed, the spilt oatmeal coating his socked feet and splattered on his grey sweats. 

"s-sorry 'yungie didn' mean to." jisung whispered softly, lowering his head, trying to hold back the tears. was he a bad boy? through the corner of his eyes, he saw seungmin passing by, who grimaced at the mess.

the oldest sighed in frustration, but quickly wiped up the mess.

"seungmin can you watch him? i'm gonna go back to sleep." he muttered, not leaving room for argument as he left seungmin and jisung in the kitchen without waiting for a response. 

jisung's heart broke a little bit when he heard seungmin complain a little under his breath.

"come on sungie, you wanna go color so you can surprise papa and dad when they come home?" he offered, jisung nodded silently. not mentioning the ache in his tummy anymore,

he didn't want to anger his seung hyung too.

* * *

although seungmin was gentler with his words, jisung could still feel that seungmin did not want to be taking care of him that morning.

it was a little past eleven, and the singer was antsy, giving short, curt responses to jisung's hesitant questions.

"mi'min 'yung?" jisung spoke up hesitantly, embarrassment creeping up onto his face once he felt the uncomfortable wet patch that stained his overalls. his eyes glossed over, he hated having accidents, but his papa and dada always told him to tell one of the many caregivers to tell if he had an accident. 

"what is it bub?" seungmin hummed, his eyes not leaving his screen as he typed furiously.

"s-sungie hav' acciden' " he whispered, heart wrenching in hurt once seungmin _finally_ looked up with a sigh and a frown. 

"come on, let's get you washed up then, bud." without waiting for the little, he briskly walked to jisung's room with a grimace, typing way at his phone even while he was choosing clothes and gathering undergarments' for the little's wash. 

seungmin didn't notice the way jisung frowned when he pulled out a too-tight black shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

"come on, sungie." 

jisung said nothing, he didn't want to anger his hyung further.

in the bath, seungmin added no bubbles, the only bubbles available being those from the lathering atop his head. he could play with those, it's fine.

"sungie stop _squirming_ so much, bub." seungmin angrily sighed, making jisung freeze. 

he shut his eyes closed, trying to keep the tears at bay, bringing his soap covered thumb up to his mouth. 

jisung gagged a little, pulling it out instantly, the tears rolling down as he began to cry softly.

" is' icky 'yungie!" jisung whined, seungmin sighed, and jisung cried harder.

"sungie stop crying, i can't clean you properly if you keep squirming so much."

jisung sniffled, choosing to stay still for the rest of his bath.

* * *

the two boys didn't exchange any more words after jisung's bath, seungmin silently dried off his hair as the little sat stiffly on the bathroom counter. 

the shirt seungmin chose was really uncomfortable, jisung wanted to bawl his eyes out. he wanted his dad and papa, why were his hyungies being so mean today?

changbin and felix walked past the bathroom, it was just a little after twelve and seungmin dashed away from the little, hair still damp from the bath he just took.

"please lix, hyung, can you watch jisung? minho dumped him on me this morning and i'm supposed to meet up with some friends today." seungmin begged the couple, watching as the two glanced at each other with a grimace. jisung pretended not to notice, instead bringing up his reddened thumb to his lips. he tried to remember where his papa put his paci last time, but to no avail.

"actually seung, lix and i were just about to-"

"thanks hyung! i'll see you guys later!" he interrupted, making his way out as fast as he could, ignoring the shouts of his angered hyung behind him.

"it's okay bin, we can still go on our date later." felix whispered with disappointment, pressing a soft kiss to changbin's downturned lips. 

"ewwwie..." jisung whined, covering his eyes with his free hand. 

felix chuckled, and pulled both hands away from his face, noticing the way jisung's eyes focused and unfocused. 

"bug? how little is our lovebug feeling, hmmm?" felix picked up the towel that fell on the floor, drying the rest of jisung's damp hair.

jisung could just barely register the question, feeling himself slip younger as the day continued. jisung felt like a bad boy, he made two of his hyungies mad today. is that why his papa and dada left too? did they not want sungie? did they like dance better because sungie was a bad boy?

changbin took notice of the little's distress, and spoke up "sungie? how little are you today?" 

jisung snapped out of his thoughts, and hesitantly rose up two fingers with a reddened face. he didn't feel like talking anymore.

"aww that's okay bug." felix whispered, despite changbin's low groan. "we'll take care of you bug."

felix finished drying off jisung's hair and rested the boy on his hip, taking the little and his boyfriend to the living room, where felix put on an animated movie for the boy.

changbin, irritated at getting their date pushed back, demanded cuddles, to which felix indulged him. 

jisung wanted some cuddles too. 

his tummy ached so badly, but he was quickly reminded of the incident in the kitchen, it was his fault he was still hungry, that's right. he had been too clingy and angered his hyung.

jisung stared at the animations on the screen, ignoring the cracking in his heart.

* * *

the two stayed cuddled up on the couch for three movies straight, jisung was getting antsy, he wanted to play, but all his hyungs were angry at him. 

finally, it was two thirty, and his leader emerged from his room. hair sticking up from everywhere and eyebags decreased in size by a lot. 

"chan hyung! thank goodness you're up!" jisung's heart broke a little, had he annoyed his bin hyung and lix hyung too? he didn't even do anything this time! he was sitting still like a good boy! "can you watch sungie for us please? everyone's out and me and lix were gonna go on date." changbin huffed. jisung lowered his head.

chan winced, and the little felt his heart completely break.

"i was gonna work on some tracks today, but sure." he lifted the boy from the floor and turned off the tv, "have fun on your date guys."

the two nodded and smiled gratefully at the oldest, before scurrying off hand in hand out the door.

"now..." he turned to look at jisung, who was clinging to his shoulder like a koala, "what are we gonna do about you, you little monster? hyungie's a bit busy." chan said, more so to himself, jisung was more focused on the strings of chan's hoodie.

jisung wished he had a big hoodie, he wanted a hoodie from his papa or dada, this shirt was far too tight and uncomfortable.

"p'ay?" jisung babbled out, sticking his thumb in his mouth, nd giving chan the biggest pleading eyes he could. jisung really wanted to play, his feelings hurt a lot, his hyungs were being too mean to him today.

or was he just being a bad baby?

chan winced, "i can't play sungie, how about i put your peppa playlist for you baby?"

yeah, he was just a bad baby.

"s'eep tim' " jisung chose to whisper instead, pointing to his own room as they approached chan's.

"you wanna nap bug? okay, that's good, let's go get you tucked in." chan hummed, jisung noticed the relief in his face. his hyung happy to not be bothered by little jisung.

chan tucked him into the bed softly, and jisung pretended to be asleep, all the way until chan left the room and shut the door behind him.

jisung brought his thumb to his mouth once again, thinking about today's events the best his foggy baby mind could.

he remembered each of his hyungs getting angry at him, getting frustrated at him, getting disappointed that they were stuck taking care of jisung. did they not love him anymore?

jisung began to cry softly, he hid his face into his pillow, channie hyung was still home.

eventually, jisung ended up crying himself to sleep, his brain far too muddled and feeling too floaty to stay awake.

* * *

jisung woke up from his sleep and he felt more tired and grumpy than ever.

he could barely register where he was or what was happening. all he knew was that he was alone and his hyungies were all together in the living room laughing and being happy.

his emotions hit him like a blow to the chest, and he let out a loud wail, straight from the chest.

jisung's hyungies were so much happier without him, they didn't love jisung anymore, jisung was a bad boy, his hyungies are gonna leave him-

the little's tummy growled loudly, startling jisung, and he cried even harder.

hyunjin and jeongin came bursting into the room, the heart wrenching wails breaking the caregivers' hearts.

"oh oh baby- my little angel." hyunjin spoke first, scurrying to where jisung was sitting on his bed, his thumb unconsciously prodded in between his lips. "what's wrong my fairy? can my little baby tell dada what's wrong?"

jeongin lifted jisung into his lap, and cradled the boy softly. jisung gripped his papa's shirt and cried into his chest, he felt far too little to speak, his words coming out as incoherent babbles, which only frustrated him further.

the two caregivers looked at each other in panic, they had no idea what was wrong with their sunshine. 

"baby? who put this big boy shirt on you? my baby is far too little to be wearing such clothes!" hyunjin chose to point out, halting jisung's wails slightly. the boy sniffled and looked up at hyunjin with big, glossy eyes, and responded with a babble. "oh my goodness! dada's gonna have to speak with them! my angel shouldn't be wearing this!" hyunjin spoke dramatically, earning a watery giggle from the boy on jeongin's lap.

hyunjin, though speaking jokingly to the little, was actually a bit angry, the members knew tight and dark clothing did not help jisung's headspace one bit. but he could deal with that later, helping his baby was his biggest priority. 

jeongin began bouncing his leg up and down, shaking the little and making him grip his papa's shirt with loud giggles.

then, his tummy rumbled, loud. jisung's giggles ceased, and the waterworks began once again. 

hyunjin and jeongin were _pissed_. they trusted the members to take care of their baby, they really did.

"oh baby." jeongin whispered, laying him down for hyunjin to change him into a diaper and pastel pink unicorn onesie. "is my little angel hungry? should papa make little sungie a baba and some dino nuggets?" he asked, tickling the boy's bare tummy in attempt to bring joy to the little boy. jisung giggled, and sniffled, but nodded. 

jeongin shot out of the bed and made a beeline to the kitchen. hyunjin zipped up the onesie, and rummaged through jisung's nightstand to pull out a pale pink paci. 

sighing with content, jisung sucked on it happily, his thumb hurt lots from sucking on it so much today. 

" 'da" he whispered, making grabby hands to hyunjin, who understood immediately and placed the baby on his hip.

he made his way to the kitchen, where jeongin was cutting up the nuggets into tiny pieces. the rest of the members sitting in the living room with guilt strewn all over their faces. 

as the three sat down on the table, ignoring the rest of the members, jisung clung to hyunjin desperately, taking in the most skinship he had gotten all day.

jisung reached for a nugget, but jeongin stopped him, "ah ah ah baby, you're too little baby, let me feed you- does my angel want ketchup?" he cooed, watching jisung slowly nod his head with a bright red face.

hyunjin pried the paci out of jisung's mouth, the boy letting out a whine at this, but once jeongin brought one of the pieces up to his mouth, he quickly stopped. hunger overtaking any other feeling he had been undergoing at the moment.

the caregivers knew they needed to have a nice, long talk with their members, but that could wait. their sunshine munching happily on his first meal of the day was more important than anything else. 

' 'pa , 'da, wuv yous" jisung babbled in between bites, jeongin and hyunjin whispered it back, continuing to spoil their baby with the attention and love he had been missing all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez i've been going bonkers tbh, on tumblr i used to write fics at barely 1k words and i looked and this one made it to 3k!!! thas kinda crazy lol
> 
> thank you for reading!! if you have any requests, make sure to leave them on the 'notes' chapter ^^
> 
> stay safe and healthy !! <3


	3. of toy cars and medicine | jisung + everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung was down with a fever, and his caregivers were struggling to make the boy drink his second dose medicine during the absence of his main caregivers. with every attempt, he got smaller and fussier. he just wanted to play with his toy cars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dididinosaur requested : "can i request with sick little jisung??? i dont have a whole lot of scenario but maybe it becomes extra hard on taking care of him coz he's in little space? like its hard to make him drink meds coz it tastes bitter for his little mind and he cries a whole lot more then regressed more. omg i'm rambling. its okay if you won't write this tho, any little jisung fic is a treasure for me. thank you for writing little ji fics <3"
> 
> main caregivers: chan and minho

jisung was huffing grumpily under the piles of blankets his caregivers shoved him under. the little wanted to play so badly, why weren't his caregivers letting him play? sure, he was a little shaky and his head was facing a dull, throbbing pain, but the toy cars on his play mat looked so lonely! they need someone to play with them!

with trembling limbs, he wriggled his way out of the covers, sneezing as a shiver looped through his body and left a trail of goosebumps everywhere. 

his body felt so sluggish and hot, but his toy cars were more important! 

jisung hacked out a fit of coughs, remembering to cover his mouth with his arm, like he recalled his minho hyung had been reminding him to. 

the feverish boy waddled his way toward the mat, sitting down shakily and moving the cars in various directions. he even made them race each other and crash! 

"vroom vroom!" jisung exclaimed, voice thick and scratchy from his fever. 

he went into another fit of coughs, shivering once again at the feeling of the cool air hitting his skin.

"sungie? buddy? when did you wake up?" his changbin hyung called out, walking into the boy's room and rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe his coughing. he sat down next to the boy and took the toy car out of his hands gently. "you shouldn't be playing with your toys right now, silly, you're sick. little sungie needs to rest."

"no! play!" jisung whined, grabbing a different car and crawling onto his hyung's lap. changbin sighed, but simply brushed the boy's blond hair back to rest his hand on his forehead. jisung melted into the cool touch of his caregiver, and changbin let out a small tut.

"sungie, baby, you really shouldn't be playing right now, your fever feels like it got a little worse buddy." changbin preened the toy out of the little's hand once again, and manhandled him into a carrying position where jisung was facing him, and clinging to his torso like a koala. he carried the boy to the living room, where the rest of his members (minus his two main caregivers) were sprawled lazily over the couch.

"hi sungie~" felix chimed, getting up and pulling him out of changbin's arms. jisung wasn't too far into his headspace, somewhere around five, but the boys knew how clingy he got when he was sick, big or small. "how's our little quokka feeling, hmm?" 

jisung pouted at the question, thinking, maybe if he didn't tell them, they would think he isn't sick anymore so he could play with his cars!

"where bubba and dada?" he chose to respond instead.

"they had to go to work after you fell asleep sungie, sorry baby." seungmin spoke up, sending the pouting little an apologetic smile.

"guys where did we leave the thermometer and the medicine? i think his temperature went up a little bit." changbin finally spoke up from the bathroom, jisung didn't notice when he left the scene. at the mention of the word medicine, he squirmed violently in felix's arms, up until felix lost his grip and had to drop the boy. jisung landed skillfully, and ran to hide behind jeongin, who was sitting at the small computer desk they had for some of the games they all shared.

"no medicine! icky!" jisung sat himself on jeongin's lap and clung desperately to the boy, his pout from before only growing bigger as his eyes glossed over at a recall from before his bubba and dada left.

_"come on bug, it tastes like cherry! my little sungie loves cherries, doesn't he?" chan tried to coerce the boy, the syringe filled with a dark red liquid in his hand was lifted in front of the crying boy's face._

_"don't wanna! sungie don't like medicine!" it was a known fact, in and out of headspace, jisung loathed taking medicine. from pills to liquidized, the sour taste that was left on his tongue was not something the boy appreciated. "medicine icky..." he grumbled with teary eyes._

_"oh but sungie! this is a different medicine! this one is made to be super yummy, for little babies like you sunshine!" minho fibbed, it was the regular old nyquil they had in their medicine cabinet- they didn't have anything else and he and chan had to leave soon for their lessons, there was no time for them to get more._

_jisung looked up at this, "r-really bubba?" jisung turned to look at chan "is true?"_

_chan, ever so grateful for minho, nodded excitedly, "yes yes baby! it'll taste like the yummy cherry on your strawberry milkshakes! the one our angel loves so much!"_

_(chan was talking about the complimentary cherry that came with jisung's regular order of a milkshake at jack in the box)_

_",,,okie" jisung agreed, reluctantly opening his mouth and accepting the syringe of cherry flavored medicine. the bitter flavor taking over his tastebuds with a wave, and before jisung could spit it out, minho, who had been holding him in his lap the whole time, leaned the boy back a little._   
_"sungie it won't stop tasting icky if you don't swallow it, prince." chan guiltily informed him. jisung swallowed it harshly, and wailed._

_"bubba an' dada lie sungie!"_

_the caregivers' hearts broke, smothering the boy with kisses and hugs._

_"we're so sorry angel, it wasn't nice of us to lie, but you need to take medicine if you want the icky sickness to go away. how about you take a nap, angel? and then you'll wake up feeling better so you wont need anymore medicine!" minho tried, wiping away the boy's tears._

_jisung didn't have time to agree, his sniffles already lulling him into a slumber._

his caregivers sighed with concern, but figured they would try in a few minutes.

"okay angel, but will you let us take your temperature still?" jeongin asked, stroking jisung's hair down from where it stuck up during his nap.

jisung nodded, and changbin appeared once again. he placed the medicine on the kitchen counter, and approached jisung with the thermometer, taking the boy's temperature. changbin winced, his fever really did go up a little.

the little shoved the thermometer away, and brought his face into his elbow to let out loud coughs. each of his members were glancing at him with worried gazes, concern for the boy's fever and his refusal to take medicine. 

"aww jisungie, let's go lay back down yeah? your hyunjin hyung needs sungie cuddles!" hyunjin sang, lifting him from jeongin's lap and resting him on his hip. the two boys walked out of the living room, jisung waving at the boys and uttering a small "bye-bye 'yungies" as he was carried away. 

"we p'ay 'yungie?" jisung whispered softly, the lisp he had when he was regressing younger, not going unnoticed by hyunjin.

"aww is sungie a little smaller?" he cooed, rubbing his own cheek against the other's soft, chubby one's like a cat. jisung nodded, and held up three small fingers that were half hidden in the sleeves of minho's hoodie. hyunjin sighed, "but baby, we can't play, you need to rest or else the sicky won't go away."

jisung's eyes glossed over once again, he just wanted to play with his toy cars.

"but!" hyunjin interrupted, gaining jisung's attention, "how about we watch a movie baby? i'll even buy a new one just for you!" he offered, to which jisung squealed.

"yes yes p'ease 'yungie!" 

hyunjin cooed at the boy, entering jisung's room and positioning them comfortably on the twin sized bed.

"what movie do you want, baby?" he asked, pulling out the movie store on his phone. and letting jisung skim through the selections with his eyes.

jisung's eyes opened like saucers, and pointed excitedly,

"car car! 'yungie! car!"

if jisung couldn't play with his cars, then watching them would be the next best thing!

hyunjin chuckled, and bought the bundle with all three movies, knowing the boy would end up getting addicted to the animations after a single time of watching them. he had just gotten out of his frozen phase, he needed a new movie to obsess over anyway.

the caregiver let jisung hold his phone, nuzzling gently into jisung's side so he could watch the movie along with the boy.

" 'yungie car lookie! car fas' " he whispered, excitedly pointing to the zooming race cars on the screen.

"you're right sunshine, they're very fast, aren't they?" jisung didn't reply, too immersed in this brand new movie of his.

it continued for a little over an hour, jisung whispering excitedly and pointing to some of the animations when he wasn't stuck in his arm coughing into his elbow. the two were a quarter through the second film when seungmin walked in, medicine in hand and a grimace on his face.

"baby? can we pause for a little bit?" hyunjin asked, gently prying the phone from jisung's hands. the boy huffed, but he's been scolded many times for throwing a tantrum once screen time was over. so he didn't fuss. "it's time to take your medicine again baby." hyunjin whispered, pulling the boy close and sitting the two of them up.

jisung's eyes widened and teared almost instantly, hiding his face into hyunjin's shirt.

"no no no 'yungie don' wan'" seungmin walked up with the syringe, an apologetic expression all over his face. "don' 'et min 'yung give medicine, 'yungie p'ease" jisung begged, the tears streaming down his face.

he began to cough violently, once again. sneezes finding their way in between the coughs and making the poor boy cry. his limbs felt so heavy and his head was still throbbing, he wanted his bubba and dada.

hyunjin embraced the crying boy, pulling the blanket back over him when he felt the shivers of the little one's heated body.

"baby, you really have to take your medicine, sunshine..."

"no! don' wan'!" jisung cried, jumping off hyunjin's lap and sprinting out of the room with a speed no sick person should be running at. he faintly heard the boys exclaim in protest, but he ignored them, running to find any one of his caregivers.

"woah sungie! don't be running inside baby! you should be laying down, prince." a voice spoke up, holding him by the shoulders before a painful collision would happen between the two.

"lixie 'yungie..." jisung whimpered, making grabby hands to the blond.

"oh oh little one, what has you so upset, hmm?" felix whispered, complying with jisung's unspoken request and lifting him up. the caregiver wiped jisung's moist eyes, and walked him to the small room they had specifically for jisung's regression toys and such.

he walked to the corner of the room, sitting on the large mint green bean bag and fixing jisung comfortably on his lap.

"no take medicine 'yungie is icky" he cried, sniffling as he clung to felix.

"oh but baby, you've got to take it sungie, or else-"

"no!" jisung shot up for the second time, "don' wan'!" jisung scampered away once again, tears falling down his eyes as he ran down the halls of the dorm.

there was nobody in the living room, so jisung chose to hide behind the couch and curl himself into a ball to cry.

his head was now pounding, his tears only further escalating the aches. breaking out into a coughing fit once again, he leaned against the wall behind him, heaving breaths making him feel dizzy.

jisung sat there for a while, time passing by agonizingly slow. his fever had definitely spiked. his caregivers were filing in and out of the living room, desperately calling out for jisung to come out of his hiding spot. 

but he didn't, they would make him take medicine if he did.

his throat began to tickle, and he felt another cough attack coming, but seungmin was in the living room at the time.

the cough came before he could stop it, and he heard seungmin's footsteps approaching.

"oh sunshine, won't you come out of there? it looks so cold and uncomfy, baby" he prodded, extending a hand for jisung to take. jisung shook his head and faced away.

closing his eyes, he wondered, when will his bubba and dada get home? he really missed them, and he was starting to feel _very_ tiny. 

just as more tears welled in his puffy eyes, the front door opened, and the two people he had been longing for all day, walked in.

"chan hyung, minho hyung, please come help." seungmin pleaded, motioning with his eyes to the hiding spot behind the couch.

jisung opened his eyes at the sound of his caregivers' names, not needing them to pry him out, he crawled sluggishly to his caregivers, and broke down.

" 'da 'ba!" he wailed, making grabby hands to minho, who handed the plastic bag in his hands over to chan, and then immediately picked him up from the ground.

"he refused to take his medicine all day today hyungs," seungmin spoke, biting his lip in concern, "he ran away from me, hyunjin, changbin hyung, and lix when we tried."

the two oldest nodded their heads in understanding, and carried jisung to his room.

settling down, minho cradled the boy on his lap, hushing the little's cries and babbles. 

"there there, angel, bubba's got you, little one." 

minho pet his head, knowing how it brought comfort to the younger. 

"hey bug, guess what, baby!" chan spoke up softly once his cries reduced to sniffles.

jisung looked at him with hazy eyes and tilted his head, coughing slightly.

"we got you a special baby medicine, sunshine," before jisung could look away, chan pulled out the box with the medicine. it was obviously catered to appeal to children, little cartoon animals drawn cutely all over the box. "this one tastes like bubblegum, i hear!" he revealed animatedly. 

jisung shook his head softly and hid in his bubba's chest. he didn't want medicine, but he was way too sluggish and tired to cry about it once more. 

"little angel, look, there's a squirrel on it! it looks so cute and tiny, just like you, sungie" minho whispered, pointing to the squirrel once jisung went out of hiding. 

jisung stared at it, and decided, maybe bubblegum won't taste as icky as cherry did.

the little babbled with a few coughs, and poked at the box hesitantly, looking up at chan with big puppy eyes.

"you're too cute, angel." he whispered, hurriedly opening the box and pulling the right amount into the syringe before jisung changed his mind.

jisung teared up, and opened his mouth, taking in the soft pink medicine that chan pulled out of the bottle. a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks, it didn't taste as bad as he thought, but it still wasn't as good as he thought it would be, either. 

chan and minho coddled him, whispering praises into his ear and pressing kisses onto his wet eyes. 

jisung caught a glimpse at the playmat across his room, making grabby hands and babbling to the toy cars that were strewn on the floor and forgotten earlier in the day.

"tomorrow, sunshine, let's rest now, yeah?" minho whispered, laying down with him and chan, squished tightly together. "we can play with your toys tomorrow, little one."

jisung's head was muddled and he felt so floaty, his caregivers making him feel warm, and it wasn't uncomfortable despite the high fever he was sporting.

"let's rest now, sunshine."

and rest, jisung did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guise ..... :(((( seeing you guys comment and request makes me so happy !!! it makes me want to write sm more !!!! :(((( thank you for reading and thank you for requesting!!
> 
> i feel like the ending to this was so cheesyyyyyy aghhh 
> 
> feel free to request on the 'notes' chapter !!! i need more fluffy requests ;D


	4. all i needed | jisung + changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung wasn't feeling little, he really wasn't, he just wanted the comfort of his paci and the softness of his stuffies and his hyung's cuddles-
> 
> yeah, if jisung wasn't feeling small then, he definitely was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was thinking maybe jisung was just having a bad day and when he got home all he wanted was his paci and stuffed animal and any other comfort items from his little space. Maybe the others think he's regressed but he has to correct them even though it makes him embarrassed (maybe he does regress at the end?????? Idk) <3"
> 
> "i'm so bad at ideas, but maybe changbin helping jisung slip after a hard week? it can be either romantic or platonic! sorry if this is vague 😭"
> 
> i hope you guys dont mind that i combined your requests !~

finally, after a long grueling week of practices, writing sessions, and lessons, the week was over. jisung sighed in relief once the dance instructor left the room, wishing the boys a restful weekend.

in all honesty, the boy would have just walked out of the practice room had their instructor not chosen to end early, which he was glad they did. the boys packed up quickly and made their way to the van waiting outside for them, none of them having the energy to hold a long conversation or bicker after their long week.

jisung played with the strings of his hoodie, slipping one of them into mouth and chewing on it lightly as he entered the van. using his paci didn't sound too bad right now, but in all honesty, he wasn't exactly feeling small.

he let himself think it was just the stress of the week wanting to be let out. jisung would never admit it in front of his members (not like they would make fun of him anyway, he was just embarrassed about it) but he once tried using his paci out of headspace during a particularly difficult day, and it brought a significant amount of comfort to him.

"sung? buddy, you're going to ruin your hoodie if you keep chewing on it. didn't you just get that one?" his hyung, changbin, whispered as to not wake some of the sleeping members. he pulled out the string gently, and jisung blushed.

"oh shit-" 

"swear jar"

"yeah- shoot, sorry hyung." the younger sputtered in embarrassment. changbin eyed him, as if he were trying to dig deep into the boy's thoughts, but said nothing of it. with a gentle smile, he muttered something along the lines of _no worries_. but jisung was too tired to register them.

the ride home was uneventful, soft whispers heard once in a while, but otherwise nothing. jisung was half asleep when he heard chan gently waking up some of the others once they arrived.

jisung got up as fast as he could, making a beeline from his room to the shower, wanting to relax and get to his comfort items as quickly as he could. he knew the boys would complain that he took the shower first, but that didn't matter at the moment.

finishing up quickly, he sneakily went into changbin's room and took one of his hoodies, slipping it on before retreating to his and hyunjin's own shared one.

he rummaged through his nightstand, pulling out a small tub of play-doh and his paci, slipping it into his mouth softly and sighing in relief at the stimulation it gave him. grabbing one of the smaller stuffies (a small green dragon that jeongin gifted him one day), he sat on his bed and hugged it with his arm, as he quietly gripped and molded the purple play-doh.

"jisung- oh" hyunjin called out, stopping as soon as he saw jisung on the bed with his paci, "hi bug!"

" 'm not small hyu'jin" he grumbled with a red face, lisping around the pacifier. "it's just comforting. i guess." he whispered the last part, lowering his head in embarrassment. 

"oh! that's fine! chan hyung just wanted me to tell you that we're ordering pizza, and it should be here in about an hour." hyunjin answered, jisung nodded in response, and the older boy left.

his attention was brought back to the play-doh, continuing to sculpt the squishy material into shapes.

"hehe is' t-tria'gle" jisung giggled, remembering how his seungmin hyung was teaching him his shapes one day.

jisung continued like this, creating shapes and variations of animals with the purple puddy. he didn't feel small, he really didn't. however the situation was looked at, he most definitely wasn't feeling small.

and it really was the truth! jisung, though feeling floaty as he usually did when regressed, was still stuck with the grown up thoughts of the way his work performance was during the week. wandering thoughts of ' _did i ever finish that song_?' or ' _wait, did minho hyung go over that part of the dance_?' 

he sighed, although he didn't necessarily _feel_ small, he definitely wanted to slip.

a knock was heard at the door, and before jisung had time to answer, changbin walked through.

" 'm not small 'yung" he blurted out as soon as changbin opened his mouth at the sight of him. he nodded. "bu'-"

jisung breathed in nervously, he never really had to ask for help to regress. slipping was usually so easy for him.

"what is it, ji?" changbin encouraged, walking over to sit at the edge of his bed.

"can you- can you h-help me? talk me down?" jisung quickly asked, his face going red and hiding his face with his stuffed animal. changbin smiled, and pulled him closer.

"of course baby, whatcha got there?" he pointed to the play-doh, which was clumsily sculpted into something that resembled a diamond.

" is' diamon'. s-seungie taught it me." he whispered, slowly feeling his big boy thoughts slipping away.

"oh really? you're so smart for remembering ji! what a good boy! and where did you get this from, you little devil?" he asked, pulling the hood over jisung and tightening the strings.

"t-took'd it! jisungie super sneaky!" he exclaimed, and added with a whisper, "sungie li' 'yungie clothes, smell li' 'yungie. sungie li' " 

"you're so cute, little one. did you know that? my little one is so cute! i'm gonna eat you for being so cute buggy!" changbin squealed, tackling jisung and nibbling at his cheeks.

"n-noooo papa sungie no for nummies!" 

ah, there it was. jisung had finally slipped.

"but my little sungie is just so cute! let me eat you up baby, please?" 

"no no! sungie no for nummies papa!" jisung huffed, his frown only making him look more adorable than ever.

"hmmm, okay, if you say so baby." changbin picked the boy up from the bed and started to head out the door, "let's go show your seungmin hyung your diamond, yeah? he'll be so proud that you remembered, babyboy!"

jisung gasped, and bounced excitedly on the boy's hip.

" 'yungie 'yungie! seung 'yungie!" 

a wave of exclaims were heard from the living room (" _is jisungie small_?!") and changbin chuckled, glancing at the boy with sparkling eyes and a smile so wide.

after the busy week they had, this was definitely what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> and thank you for 500 hits i seriously didn't think that anyone would read these :((( <3 !! also i would like to mention how grateful i am for spellcheck- but there might have been some things missed so sorry for any errors


	5. hello, angel | jisung + chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk just some soft shit where jisung waits for chan to come home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v short !!! i tried to make it as fluffy as possible tho💔
> 
> would anyone be interested in helping me with beta reading? 🥺
> 
> WC: 567

chan was horrible at balancing work and sleep, often dropping hours of sleep for the sake of work. everyone and their mothers knew this. the 3racha boys shared this trait, but chan took it to a different level, honestly.

it was another one of those nights, (morning, actually, the clock just hit 4 am, which made him wince) where chan would stay later than the other two producer boys, choosing to work just a little more on the song he was tweaking with. and his work paid off! the song was good enough to be presented as a guide track for the boy’s next comeback. however, the quiet hours of the dorm was something chan would never get used to, no matter how many times he came home to it.

he unlocked the door silently, pulling off his shoes and entering the living room. where jisung was sitting wrapped in a blanket, half asleep and a pacifier in his mouth. honestly, if he wasn't too tired to react, chan would have been startled at the sudden sight of the jisung-rrito. but he was more concerned with the fact that he was still awake.

"ji? why are you awake, little one? it's too late for little babies like you to be up, silly." chan whispered, startling jisung, who was dozing off. jisung rubbed his eyes with a little fist and looked up to the voice dazily, making grabby hands to the caregiver.

"papa." he simply whispered, and chan smiled, picking up the boy to put them both in a comfortable cuddling position on the couch.

"why are you up angel, hmm?" he whispered, giving the drowsy baby a boop to the nose, which scrunched in response. jisung let out a whine, hiding his face into chan's chest before speaking.

"mis'd papa. sungie no could s'eep." chan could feel the pout on jisungs face, feeling a little guilty for the little's loss of sleep. "papa li' wor' more than sungie?" 

chan heard the way his voice shook slightly, and hushed him softly. he cradled the boy, busying his hands with the blond locks on the little one's hair. 

"no no baby, my little sungie is number one in my heart. papa loves sungie the most." chan placed a soft kiss to the boy's head, smoothing down the strands of hair that were sticking up.

"mmm... papa?" jisung whispered, looking up from his position in chan's chest. his eyes were big, like a puppy, and his cheeks were red from the warmth of his hiding spot. 

"what is it, my little angel?"

"we go s'eepy?" 

"of course, baby. let's go sleepy." chan cooed at the way jisung squirmed, looking up to place a kiss on chan's cheek. the boy had forgotten all about the paci in his mouth, surprising him when he met chan's cheek and didn't immediately feel the skin hitting his lips. chan made up for it, and brought his own lips to the boy's cheek, making him pout.

"let's go sleepy now, baby" chan whispered, noticing the way his words slurred with drowsiness. jisung didn't need to be told twice, promptly passing out cuddled up to chan, his soft breaths lulling chan to his own deep slumber.

(the boys would definitely take millions of pictures when they wake up, but chan paid no mind to that, jisung made him feel happy and needed. that's all that mattered.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! if you have a request, make sure to comment on the ‘notes’ chapter and i’ll write it as soon as possible!!!


	6. disaster at bay | jisung + everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, the caregivers forgot that no matter how old jisung was in his headspace, he was still just a little kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sungshine19 requested : "can i request jisung in much bigger age in little space so his caregivers just let him play and didn't look at him that much because they trust jisung around that age but then they got busy over something and didn't notice that jisung regressed to littler space. they only noticed it when something happened, like jisung got hurt because he's so little. then they comfort and tend to jisung's wounds and he regressed to baby space."
> 
> main caregiver: seungmin 
> 
> i hope you like this, and thank you for requesting!!!! <3
> 
> tw for an injury/blood !! poor baby falls down the stairs and hurts his head :(( 
> 
> WC: 1.8k

stray kids relied heavily on jisungs age to determine his dependency. that was their biggest mistake. and they didn't think anything of this, honestly. jisung, in his older headspace, loved to write in workbooks and scribble his name and other words onto pages. arts and crafts were his favorite activity when he felt older. 

and the said boy was doing just that, sitting on the ground, happily writing his name and his hyungie's names all over the pages of his sparkly purple notebook.

"daddy look look! wrote daddy's name!!" he excitedly squealed, pointing to where seungmin's name was indeed, written messily on the page of his book. it was written about as neatly as you would expect a six year old to write, large hangul peeking over the lines on the paper and taking up more than half of the line space.

"you did! oh my goodness sungie! you're so smart, bug!" seungmin chimed in response, heart filling with warmth at the sight of the pleased look he received from jisung.

"sungie draw daddy now! sungie get colors!" he declared, standing up hastily and towards the staircase that led to his room.

"no running inside, bug!" seungmin reminded, making jisung slow down with a pout before walking up the stairs. jisung could faintly hear chan asking all of the members for help carrying in some furniture. the new dorm was still barren, and he had ordered new couches and such to fill the void.

the members looked to where jisung was bouncing happily down the stairs, his bag of colored pencils gripped in one hand while the other held the rail carefully. they figured he would be fine, he seemed old enough to be left alone at the moment, and they would be coming in and out of the dorm, so he wouldn't _technically_ be alone. 

with the thought in mind, they filed out of the door, leaving sungie to his coloring. 

jisung decided, his daddy's drawing needed glitter! 

once again, he was running up the stairs, forgetting seungmin's warning earlier, but he wanted his drawing to be done before his daddy was done moving things! so he could give it to his daddy like a prize for moving so much! 

he skipped towards his room, pulling out a bottle of glitter from his arts and crafts box, staring at how shiny and _pretty_ the blue glitter looked. pretty things never failed to make jisung slip further into headspace, no matter how much big jisung embarrassingly denied it. 

"ooooh p'etty!" he lisped, grabbing a few more bottles of glitter before hopping down the stairs. 

he reached his station and placed the glitter down, twisting one open. he was about to pour glitter all over before he stopped and pouted, he said out loud in realization, "oh no. su'gie forgo' glue."

and again, jisung was sprinting up the stairs, his feet dragging on the floor due to further slipping into headspace. grabbing the glue was no issue, but once he was up there he noticed more pretty things he could add to his daddy's portrait, ranging from little rhinestones to colorful translucent beads. 

giggling, he hopped down the stairs, his fluffy socks making him slip around in comparison to the sleek wood tiling.

and maybe jisung should have reconsidered jumping down two stairs at a time, because as he was about to reach the final step, his fluffy socks landed on the edge of the previous step, making him skid forward and hit his head on the wall at the foot of the stairway.

jisung didn't really register the pain at first, the stones and beads scattered everywhere, and the glue strewn somewhere on the floor. but once he felt a trickle of blood run down his forehead, he sobbed loudly.

"d-daddy!" he screamed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he moved his hand to his forehead, trying to stop the blood from steadily flowing, but the sting that the contact of his hand brough only made him wail harder. the first one to rush in was jeongin, chan had told him to check up on jisung since the rest of them were having trouble lifting the heavy furniture, and he had heard the wails just as he reached the porch.

"baby, baby, what's wrong?" jeongin asked worriedly, eyes widening at the sight of the blood on the little's forehead.

"h-hur's 'yungie! hur's! wan' daddy!" he cried, rubbing his eyes harshly. jeongin panicked, he had no idea what to do. the little was so desperately calling for his main caregiver, but he couldn't just leave the boy alone!

"'yungie! wan' daddy! daddy!"

jeongin's eyes darted everywhere, he didn't even know how to treat the boy's wounds! there was no way jisung would let an antiseptic anywhere near his head if his daddy weren't around to hold him for it.

and as if it were a miracle, changbin walked through the door, face frowned in confusion at the thought of an assumed temper tantrum being thrown. 

"oh sh- what happened?!" 

"i think he fell from the stairs, hyung! can you go get seungmin hyung? quickly!" he ushered, rubbing soothing circles on jisung's shaking shoulders. changbin nodded, and ran out, leaving the door open. jeongin could see just barely that even though he requested only seungmin, all six of the boys came running in. he would have laughed at the sight if jisung wasn't currently bleeding and crying in front of him.

the boys gathered around jisung, worried shouts coming from every side, but jisung simply looked around for seungmin. once he locked eyes with the worried caregiver, he made grabby hands to the man, and sobbed.

"daddy!"

seungmin ushered to hold him, gently lifting him onto his lap and holding him tight.

"shhh shh baby, it's okay baby." he kissed jisung's tear stained cheeks. "my baby you're so strong! my little soldier! daddy would have passed out with an ouchie like that!" seungmin attempted to calm him. jisung sniffled, looking at him with glassy eyes.

"su'gie stron'?" he hiccuped, giving seungmin puppy eyes with the question.

"you are baby! you're so strong! and my strong little baby is going to let daddy and hyungies heal sungie's boo-boo, isn't he?" jisung froze at this, remembering how much it hurt to just touch the injury. seungmin took notice of this, and cooed. "my little one, it'll be over so fast, and you'll have daddy and hyungies right next to you the whole time!" 

jisung looked skeptic, but relented, nodding as he let seungmin take him to the bathroom with the trail of the other members following behind. 

the process went by rather smoothly, surprisingly smoothly, actually. jisung cried a bit when they applied the antiseptic, but brightened once he was able to choose one of the pompompurin bandaids they had just for him.

as he was carried into the living room, he met eyes with hyunjin, who smiled at him.

"daddy." he whispered into seungmin's ear, who hummed in return, "jinnie 'yungie weally p'etty" 

seungmin stopped in his tracks, letting out a loud, boisterous laugh.

"you're so precious, little one. he is pretty, isn't he? do you want to go play with him while daddy helps clean up your art?" 

jisung nodded without hesitation, and turned back to the caregiver to make grabby hands.

" 'yungie! p'ay!" he demanded, and hyunjin took him from seungmin's hold with a chuckle.

"so bossy little one! okay! let's go play!" hyunjin took him to the living room and placed him on the floor, before looking around for the box filled with jisung's toys. once he grabbed it and pulled out a handful of toys for jisung, taking notice of the way the little started chewing on the sleeve of his hoodie. "do you want your paci, little one?"

jisung felt so floaty, but his ability to answer was slowly slipping. felix and minho walked in at this moment, and instead, jisung just pointed to them, and whispered, "p'etty"

hyunjin laughed, but pulled out a pacifier from a baggy in the box anyway, slipping it into jisung's mouth, who accepted it and sucked contentedly.

the other two boys smiled and sat next to jisung, each taking hold of one of his stuffies.

"why hello, baby!" felix said, moving the stuffed penguin around as if it were the one talking. jisung's eyes were like saucers, did his stuffie just talk?! he whipped his head to his three pretty caregivers, feeling himself slip further with just one look at them. he babbled excitedly, pulling hyunjin's sleeve with a little fist and pointing to the penguin.

minho decided to join in, a mischievous grin on his face.

"mr. penguin, what do you say we have this little baby for lunch?" 

jisung gasped, his pacifier nearly falling out. he didn't want to be eaten!

a string of babbles left his mouth, but before he could crawl away, the two stuffies attacked him, their fuzzy hair rubbing against jisung's tummy rapidly. he let out a squeal, which was followed by giggles, attempting to say something that resembled '"' _yungies! tickles_!"

seungmin walked in, smiling at the sight of his little now fully regressed into babyspace. however, he took one look at the caregivers that were with him, and smirked. walking over to sit next to hyunjin, he whispered, "he thinks you guys are pretty. pretty things always make him feel smaller." hyunjin just blushed, and hit seungmin.

the other two stopped soon after, deciding to show mercy to the poor boy- whose face was now red from all the laughter. jisung yawned, rubbing his eye with his hand, and grabbed one of the stuffies. he cuddled up next to felix's leg, and promptly fell asleep.

all four of them cooed at once, and decided to fix jisung so that the five of them could cuddle in a pile comfortably. it was silent, jisungs soft snores were the only thing heard.

"i cant believe this!" a whisper-shout was heard, jeongin. chan and changbin followed up behind just a few seconds after. "hyungs! they're really cuddling with jisung without us!" he whined, stomping his way to the puppy pile. everyone giggled at this, but they knew the maknae wasn't actually upset.

chan and changbin joined too, and the silence returned. 

"guys?" changbin spoke softly, grabbing the attention of everyone else. "we really messed up today, didn't we?" he asked sadly, throwing a look at the bandaid on jisung's forehead. 

the rest of them sighed, guilt finally catching up to them.

"i think we just got too complacent." chan started, "jisung might have been older in headspace, but that was no reason to leave him alone. he's still just our little quokka. all we can do now, is learn from this and never let it happen again."

although they were all upset with themselves, they knew their leader was right. they quietened, choosing to treasure the closeness of each other and the way jisung babbled softly in his sleep.

and if they refused to leave jisung alone for the rest of the day, the little didn't complain one bit, reveling in the attention he received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i feel like this was so bad, i'm sorry :(( 
> 
> if you have any requests, leave them in the 'notes' chapter!!!
> 
> stay safe <3


	7. all aboard the 'loving sungie' express! | jisung + everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung was known for being one of the clingier members, always looking for some sort of skinship. whether it be holding hands or holding onto someone's arm like a koala. the members never rejected him of this, finding his little habit adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThePhoenix requested : "Can i request jisung wanting to be carried all the time by the members or being clingy in general and they happily indulge him?"
> 
> thank you for requesting!! <3 i hope you like this :,0
> 
> there is no main caregiver!!! but jisung has titles for each of them that i am making up as i go hehe. he calls felix mama!! i hope you dont mind :((
> 
> WC : 1.5k

jisung pouted as he was being set down by hyunjin on the bathroom sink, making the boy chuckle.

"it's only for a short while baby, don't pout~" he cooed, preparing the little's toothbrush. "we have to clean your little teethies so they can be nice and healthy!"

with a huff, he opened his mouth and let hyunjin brush his teeth for him. the boys woke up especially early that morning, jisung as he usually did on an off day, woke up regressed. the caregiver filled with glee at the thought of having private time with the little. it was fun to take care of him with the members, sure, but they all liked having time alone with the little just as much. 

hyunjin continued brushing the little's teeth, singing softly to the boy who swung his legs back and forth slightly. 

"alright baby! all done! see, that didn't take so long, did it~?" hyunjin asked teasingly, putting his toothbrush away and turning to the little, who once again wore a pout.

"uppies! bubby uppies!" 

"so impatient little one!" he gasped, but taking the boy in his arms anyway. jisung happily wrapped his arms around hyunjin's neck, swinging his legs excitedly. 

"we have macaroni for bre'fas' bubby?" jisung quirked, and hyunjin had no heart to say no. usually the boy's mornings were difficult to get through, to say the least. crying sessions as soon as he woke up and hyperactivity preventing the carers from getting him ready for the day. 

"sure, angel. i'm going to have to put you down though, do you want to go lay down and wait with someone?" he asked gently, brushing jisung's soft brown hair away from his eyes. 

"puppy! puppy!" jisung replied jubilantly, bouncing slightly in the caregiver's hold. hyunjin chuckled, and took him to seungmin's room. 

the boy was already awake, standing in front of his closet and rummaging for something to wear when they walked in.

"puppy!" seungmin smiled brightly at the sight of the little, letting them walk up to him and letting hyunjin pass over the joyous jisung. 

"i'm going to go make him macaroni, would you mind holding him for a bit?" hyunjin let seungmin know. he knew seungmin wouldn't say no, the boys were all in love with the giddy boy. however, he waited for seungmin to nod, before walking out and letting the boys be.

"what do you want to do while we wait , sunshine, hm?" seungmin said once the older left, craning his head to look at the boy who wore a heart shaped smile. 

jisung brought a finger to his chin, to show that he was thinking about it, before widening his eyes and exclaiming.

"color!"

seungmin grinned, coloring was something he and jisung always did together, always enjoying the 'learning' activities more than playing. he carried the boy to jisung's room, moving to the short table where his crayons, pencils, books, and other art supplies were gathered. seungmin placed the boy down, which immediately earned a pout because of it. but jisung didn't fuss, simply moving himself onto seungmin's lap once the boy sat down criss-crossed on the floor.

he giggled at this, jisung really was, so clingy. 

the two boys continued like this, seungmin often asking jisung whispered questions about ' _what_ _color is this supposed to be_?' or ' _how many kitties do you see_?' to which jisung answered excitedly. the praises he earned from seungmin after making him stick his chin up in pride.

"puppy think bubby dones?" he spoke up, craning his head to look at seungmin. his stomach growling in the process, bringing a fit of giggles from seungmin's mouth.

"let's go check, yeah?" he helped jisung store the books and colors away in their places, and picked him up to walk them both to the kitchen. jisung was humming, playing with seungmin's wavy blondish-brown hair. 

"puppy hair s' pretty." he sang, twisting a strand of hair in his finger and making jisung blush.

"you're too sweet, sunshine." 

walking into the kitchen, they were met with hyunjin, felix, and minho. felix and minho preparing a breakfast for the rest of the members as hyunjin finished up the plate of macaroni for jisung.

"mama! papa!" jisung squealed, making grabby hands to the caregivers. he glanced at seungmin, as if to ask to be handed over to either one, and seungmin chuckled, but obliged, handing the boy to minho.

"good morning, prince!" felix chimed from where he was standing in front of the stove, giggling as minho peppered kisses all over his face.

"morni' mama!" 

"minho, you can go feed sungie if you want, i can help felix finish up." seungmin offered, knowing jisung wouldn't want to eat by himself.

the eldest nodded, moving the boy to his hip (jisung went into a fit of laughter at the movement) and taking the plate of macaroni from hyunjin, before sitting down with jisung on his lap at the table.

"alright angel, does my little sunshine want papa to feed him?" minho asked, tickling jisung lightly and making him squirm.

"nuh uh papa, sungie big boy t'day!"

minho hummed in response, and wrapped his arms around the boy as he clumsily fed himself spoonfuls at a time. the caregiver stred lovingly, the habit jisung had of storing his food in his cheeks making the elder boy smile. jisung would occasionally miss his mouth, hitting his cheek with the spoon and smearing cheese all over his face, making him pout. minho just laughed and wiped it away with a napkin each time. 

"bee! dada! innie!" jisung gasped, changbin, jeongin, and chan were the last to wake up and walk into the dining room as felix, hyunjin, and seungmin began to serve the food they had prepared. 

changbin blushed at his nickname, grumbling out complaints, but jisung and everyone else knew he wasn't actually upset. 

(" ' _yungie spearb sound so scary, 'yungie bee now! is cute!" jisung declared once he heard chan teasingly call changbin by his soundcloud name. the boy in question sputtered in embarrassment at his new title_.)

"whatcha eating, prince?" chan asked, pulling out the chair to the right of minho and jisung's, and sitting. 

"is macaroni dada! bubby mades for sungie, is yummy!" he chimed, bringing another spoonful of it to his mouth. jisung looked at chan as he chewed, giving him hard, questioning eyes.

chan quirked his eyebrows, and jisung held out his free hand stiffly, making a grabby motion to chan's own hand and keeping his expectant gaze on chan. 

with a baffled giggle, chan took the little hand in his own, watching fondly as the members gathered at the table with their own plates (jeongin kindly brought him his, to which he smiled gratefully), and ate peacefully.

* * *

after breakfast, the members gathered in the living room to play mario kart. jeongin was holding jisung in his lap as the exaggeratedly moved around to the same directions as his car on the tv. in reality, it really didn't help him win his race against felix and changbin, but it made jisung laugh and squeal excitedly, he didn't have the heart to stop. 

"innie win! innie win!" jisung gleamed, watching as jeongin crossed the finish line, finished closely behind by felix, and many seconds after, changbin. 

"it's because i had the power of little sungie!" jeongin exclaimed dramatically, grabbing jisung's shoulders and giving the boy a little shake. he giggled, but let out a whine.

" 'top it innie!"

the boy relented, but pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek. as they continued playing, jisung slipped off of jeongin's lap (he whined about this a lot, pretending to cry as he told jisung how he was going to lose without him. jisung just giggled and called him silly) and made his way to chan. he sat nuzzled up to the leader's side, clinging onto the boy's toned arm and slipping his thumb into his mouth. 

chan smiled, but didn't move him. they could get his paci after the boys finished this game, he didn't want to walk across the front and make them shout complaints about how he made them lose. 

however, before they could finish, chan felt jisung start to squirm at his side, moving around with his legs squeezed together as he did a little dance.

"sungie, do you have to go potty?" he whispered, making the boy whine.

"don' need, dada." he huffed, clinging tighter to chan's arm. despite this, he only continued to move around. chan sighed with a smile, and pulled him up, standing with him.

"dada will go with you sungie, come on, let's go." he felt jisung grip onto the sleeve of his hoodie, and walked across the front of the living room to the restroom. as expected, the boys whined at the action. 

chan knew jisung was a bit older today, so he let the boy go about his business as he stood outside the door, waiting patiently as he heard jisung sing to himself while used the restroom.

he heard the toilet flush, and the sink start running, watching as jisung walked out of the bathroom with a smile.

"see bug, that wasn't so bad, was it?" chan chimed. for seemingly the millionth time that day, jisung pouted.

"uppies dada!" 

as he and the members usually did, he complied. jisung had a special place in their hearts, sure, he was a little clingy, but they loved him all the more for it. jisung's smile when they held him was more than enough reason to let him cling whenever he wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> ***please if you have a request, leave it in the 'notes' chapter!! this is so i can have a place for all the requests, without having them get lost within other comments!!***
> 
> as always, stay safe and stay healthy :)


	8. just the two of us | jisung + chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some more soft chansung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LilithStarlight requested : "chan and jisung having a really soft and sweet day, sungie can be kinda little or really little but just a lot of chan being soft for him and helping him eat and playing with him :O"
> 
> i'm so sorry your request took me a while!! i wanted to write both of the ideas you gave me :p  
> thank you so much for requesting, and i hope you like it!!! <3
> 
> this is a bit short ahhhh
> 
> WC : 702

"ba!" jisung exclaimed around his paci, bonking chan's head with his rattle. chan startled, but thanks to his babyspace, jisung didn't have the strength he usually did.

"now baby what was that for? papa is so sad!" he pretended to cry, hiding his face behind his hands. jisung's eyes opened wide, crawling closer to chan and babbling in panic. jisung pulled chan's hands from his face, he didn't mean to make his papa cry!!

however, chan giggled, making jisung jump in surprise, and a smile form on his face. his papa was happy again! jisung began babbling once more, the 'words' completely incoherent to chan, but he listened intently anyway, engaging with the little happily.

"oh, really?! no way, baby!!" jisung babbled back and nodded, shaking his rattle violently to emphasize all the cool new things he told his papa.

eventually, jisung grew bored of talking, crawling over to the box of sensory toys and stray building blocks. he slurred chan's title, and the boy knew this meant he wanted chan to come over with him. it was adorable, really, jisung hated being left alone in headspace, always needing his papa or one of his hyungies to be within his line of sight.

"what are we building today baby?" chan asked, exaggerating his facial expressions so that baby jisung could understand his question a little better. jisung babbled back without looking at him, simply grabbing the most colorful blocks and placing them one on top of the other. chan saw where it was going, and helped him create the stack of blocks.

he held a hand warily at the side of the tower, taking in a breath when he saw it start to wobble. jisung didn't pay mind to it, he really wanted to build the tallest tower ever! so the boy kept placing more and more blocks, until eventually, the tower toppled, and the blocks landed everywhere on the floor.

jisung was surprised at first, but then he started laughing hysterically. chan had no idea what was so funny about his fallen blocks, but laughed along anyway, the little's happy giggles making a contented warmth surge through his heart. when their little laughing fit was over, jisung decided it was time to try it again, picking up the blocks that were strewn around him, and stacking them once more.

and the same thing happened, the blocks fell, jisung giggled uncontrollably, and he tried it again.

but by the fourth time, it stopped being so funny, why did his tower keep falling?!

jisung's eyes started tearing up, he looked at chan, who hurriedly moved over to cradle him and comfort the boy.

"oh no baby it's okay, how about we go make you a bottle, hmm?" 

the little didn't really understand what he said, but chose to just nod anyway. sniffling, he rested his head on chan's shoulder as the boy carried him like a koala to the kitchen, rubbing his back and singing softly to jisung. chan knew that jisung loved it when he sang to him. 

they walked back and forth in the kitchen, chan skillfully alternating the hand he used to support jisung and make his bottle, he added honey into it when it was done heating up. it was getting close to nap time anyway, hopefully this would put him to sleep.

he closed the bottle, and gave it a good shake, the movement making jisung giggle. heading to the couch, chan sat comfortably, jisung sitting sideways on his lap and looking at him with huge eyes.

chan cooed, and pulled out the pacifier from the boy's mouth, smiling when jisung whined at the loss of it. but once chan slipped the bottle into his mouth, jisung quietened, and accepted. he drank silently, eyes fluttering closed about halfway through the bottle. the caregiver took the moment to observe him, his cheeks puffed up and his chest rising slowly. he was whipped for the little one, it was something he couldn't deny.

he replaced the bottle with his paci, leaning back and holding jisung to his chest, his breaths soft and gentle. jisung was chan's baby, in and out of headspace. and chan would never stop loving his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i would like to point out, when i wrote chan singing to jisung, i 100% imagined him singing rooftop by n.flying   
> you can request as many times as you like ^-^
> 
> as always, stay safe and stay healthy <3


	9. bunny binnie | jisung + chan and changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys had been working for a while, successfully finishing up the tracks they needed to, and instead choosing to stay at the studio and work freely. it was a regular occurence, but sometimes, they would end up with a little surprise.
> 
> or a little sungie, to be more specific.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LilithStarlight requested : "3racha and they're in the studio together but when jisung becomes small and wasn't expecting it and is a little worried but chan and changbin are really calm/accepting/happy about it and they decide to take a break and play with him"
> 
> again sorry your request took a while !!! i really wanted to do both and post them on the same day hehe
> 
> WC : 1k

it was well past eleven, tand the three producer boys had finished their deadlines earlier than ever. and instead of going home, they decided to stay a bit longer to work on personal projects. it was a regular occurence, really (well, except the finishing early part. they barely manage to meet their deadlines seconds before they need to be sent.)

jisung was spinning on his chair, something he did often when he needed inspiration. he recalled a youtube video that had inspired him with a new beat, and instantly stopped the swivelling, darting to his watch history and clicking on the video.

his concentration was strong, quickly writing up a new rhythm in his notebook and smiling proudly once he played around with it and added proper articulations. with a nod of satisfaction, jisung turned back to his computer screen, looking through the list of recommended videos. he stopped to look at a particular video, eyes still on the clickbait-esque image that was presented. 

it was a bunny, small and grey. jisung's face brightened, it looked like a mini cloud. with a short glance at the two other boys, he dimmed the brightness of the monitor and clicked on the video. almost immediately, jisung smiled widely, the first clip was a video of a mama bunny sleeping with her babies. his heart ws swelling, the overload of cuteness was making him feel so floaty and happy! 

a second clip played, and it showed the same bunny from the cover image, except this time it wore a small baseball hat and a thick gold chains around it's stubby neck. jisung gasped softly, slamming the space bar down to pause the video, it almost looked like-

"binnie!" jiung shouted with excitement and surprise, making the two older boys in the room flinch at the surprise. they looked at him with puzzled expressions, and jisung slowly began to realize in horror that the cute bunny clips were just enough to make him slip. "oopsy... s-sungie sow'y" he whispered, tears brimming in his eyes as he waddled to go hide behind the studio's couch.

"no~ sungie come back! it's okay baby! you can be small, precious!" chan exclaimed, darting up quickly and following behind him. he grabbed onto jisung's arm and pulled him into a hug. shortly after, picking him up and carrying him like a koala. "we missed our little baby!" he cooed, squishing jisung's cheeks together with a free hand. with a quick stride, he made his way to the couch (to sit on, not hide) and positioned them comfortably. 

"bubby sure?" jisung whispered, eyes staring up at chan and making the boy's heart melt. changbin walked over to them, sitting right next to chan and tickling jisung. the boy giggled, and let out a whine of protest.

"we're sure sunshine." at the sight of the second caregiver, jisung's eyes widened, shooting back to the computer screen once he was reminded of what had finally tipped him over the edge to slip into headspace.

"bunny! binnie bunny! bunny bunny binnie bunny binnie binnie!" he giggled, the words coming out tangled with the speed he was letting them come out at.

the two glanced over at his screen, needing to squint with the low brightness, and the dots connected in their heads.

"yah, changbinnie, that kind of looks like you." chan snorted, to which changbin had no response to. the boy just had his mouth hanging wide open, face reddened brightly with embarrassment. "did bunny binnie make you feel small, precious?" he asked the little with a snicker.

jisung nodded violently, his head of hair swinging around everywhere and making it a mess. changbin grumbled, but the smallest hint of a smile was seen on his face. chan and jisung pretended they didn't see it. 

"what do you want to do though, sungie? we don't have toys here for you." changbin pointed out, jisung's face falling at the news. "do you want to go home, sunshine?"

jisung shook his head, shining a smile brighter than the sun to the two caregivers, and successfully stealing their hearts.

"only wan' bunny an' bubby!"

they cooed, attacking the boy with tickles and little praises.

"awww our good little sunshine! you're so precious, sunshine! the tickle monsters are going to eat you up!" chan squealed, blowing a raspberry to jisung's cheek. the little was squirming and giggling uncontrollably.

"noooo!! don' eat sungie! go 'way monsters!" he shrieked, jumping off of chan's lap and running away to a corner of the studio. the two got up and chased him, exaggerating the effort of their strides to bring out more laughs from the boy. jisung zoomed past the small coffee table they had, piles and piles of papers and half drunk energy drinks filling the table. 

the three of them ran around in circles, loud uncontainable laughs filling the silence that the room once held. one particular lap, jisung nudged his leg against the table, making the papers topple over, and a watermelon red bull spill all over the pages.

jisung gasped, panicked eyes darting to his caregivers, who stopped running. 

"s-sungie sow'y! didn't mean hyungies!" jisung sniffled, it was an accident! he hoped his caregivers wouldn't get mad...

"no baby don't cry!" changbin ushered, waking over to hold the boy in a hug. chan leaned over to the mess, grabbing an old pile of napkins and wiping up the bright red beverage. 

"we had to throw these papers away, anyway, buggy. don't worry about it sweetie." chan smiled, wadding up the soggy papers and chucking them in the recycling bin. 

jisung sniffled, but didn't let go of changbin.

"otay bubby..." he looked up at changbin, and the boy picked him up. "we go homes now hyungies? sungie s'eepy."

he pouted, and the boys chuckled. 

"sure, sunshine, let's go home now." 

the three boys, despite the late hours of the night would always care for each other. just like before, when they were in a much smaller and cheaper studio as trainees. and really, they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !!!! 
> 
> *** PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS IN THE 'notes' CHAPTER!!! IT HELPS ME KEEP TRACK OF REQUESTS EASILY! THOSE WHO LEAVE REQUESTS ON CHAPTERS OTHER THAN THE VERY FIRST WILL EITHER BE IGNORED OR TAKE A LONG TIME TO WRITE ***
> 
> but n e ways,,,, thank you so much for reading !!!! <3  
> i have finals next week so depending on how motivated i am to study, i might not be too active :(
> 
> as usual, stay safe and healthy ^^ <3


	10. author's note

first, i would like to thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying this :(( i really didn't expect anyone to read this :( !!!

really, i'm just writing this chapter as a reminder !!!

please please please if you have a request, no matter how detailed or long it is, leave it on the 'notes' chapter!!! this makes it very easy for me to go back and skim through the requests i have and haven't done! requests commented on any other chapter will be ignored :) 

i am a full time student, writing is just something that i do in my pass time. i am under no obligation to write your request, but i only had a short list of rules for requests! if you can't follow them, then i won't write them! 

i have bad memory hhh so i will now only reply to them once i've finished them, this way i can keep track of the ones i still need to do <3 please don't think i'm ignoring you!!! i'm just trying to make an organization system of sorts so that i can get to your requests quicker ^-^

i'm going to go through them rn and and comment 'done' to any of the ones i've already finished, if you've seen your chapter already, please ignore this!!

stay safe everyone! and stay healthy <3


	11. my only sungshine | jisung + felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix was having a bad day, little jisung wanted to help him feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no requests for maknae line caregivers !!!!! :((( eyem so sad !!! :(((( but i promise i'll get to my requests lol i just really needed to write this aaaaa
> 
> inspired by you are my sunshine bc that nursery song makes me so emo for no reason at all bruh. also it's obvious that fluff Is Not My Strong point, all my fluf os's are so short ;-; 
> 
> WC: 744

felix was not having the best day, to say the least. he had woken up late for his lessons, which made him skip breakfast, which made lessons run late and made his individual dance practice run late. yeah, some chain of events that was. 

when he got home, he could faintly hear jisung giggling and screaming in the distance with hyunjin, and it didn't really make him feel better. he would really like to have some alone time with his little, jisung's sweet giggles and excited squeals never failed to brighten his day. 

he sighed, grabbing a horde of snacks from the kitchen and making his way to his room to wallow in self pity. 

though, he was really only able to get through half a bag of chips. with a groan, he shoved the pile of snacks from his bed and onto his nightstand, choosing to lay down and stare at the ceiling. his body was aching, the day's events were slowly starting to catch up to him.

"daddy?" a voice whispered from his door. felix lifted his head and saw jisung standing there, purple hoodie basically swallowing him whole. "daddy 'ome!" he gleamed, shuffling his way to felix with a bright smile.

"mis'd daddy." jisung pouted, giving felix what seemed like a glare. he didn't really know. it was way too cute to be considered a glare.

"i missed you too, sunshine." felix whispered the lackluster voice making jisung's smile drop a little.

"daddy hav' ba' day?" 

"something like that, sunshine. daddy wants some cuddles, will my baby sunshine cuddle with daddy, please?" 

jisung nodded frantically, quickly squishing himself comfortably onto felix's bed, positioning himself so that he could be spooned by felix. he brought his hoodie sleeve up to his mouth, and shoved a big wad of it in there.

"baby, we don't eat clothes, sunshine." felix cooed quietly, pulling the fabric out of his mouth. jisung, a bit smaller once he had slipped into bed with his caregiver, started playing with felix's hands. and out of curiosity, he placed a finger in his mouth, finding the makeshift pacifier approvable.

the caregiver giggled at this, making him feel a bit ticklish, but he dared not to take his hand away from the boy's mouth.

"daddy." jisung whined, pulling out felix's hand with two of his own. "daddy wai' he'we. su'gie be ba'" 

and before felix could respond, jisung wormed his way out of the bed, and shuffled out of the room, waddling like a little baby penguin. as jisung had instructed him to, felix waited patiently, doing small, trivial tasks to keep him busy. 

(not really important, he just gathered some of jisung's little things for when he came back.)

about twenty minutes had passed, and felix was about to go looking for his little one, but just as he was lifting himself from the floor where jisung's toys now were, the door opened gently. jisung came in with seungmin, who had given him a little kiss goodbye once the boy had been escorted to his main caregiver.

"my little sunshine, i missed you~" felix whispered, now walking over to jisung so he could sit on the bed with the little.

"daddy." he slurred out, pinching some of felix's shirt and tugging on it to gain his full attention.

"yes, sunshine?" 

"dis fo' you." he whispered, presenting a white envelope with stickers littered crazily all over it.

"oh! for me, baby?" felix exclaimed, watching as jisung nodded with a proud look in his eyes. he gently opened the envelope, and pulled out a folded piece of paper, the words ' _love yu daddy_ ' scribbled messily across the front. on the inside, a stick figure drawing made of green decorated the page. a big heart in between two figures that were holding hands. cute details like small flowers and clouds of purple didn't go unnoticed by felix.

the boy's heart warmed, and felix was close to tears.

"my sunshine, is this sungie and daddy?" he smiled, jisung nodded, giving him a big hug. 

"uh huh! wan' ma' daddy 'appy." he sang, pressing a sloppy kiss to felix's freckled nose. "daddy ha' icky ba' day. no nice." 

jisung huffed, but curled himself into felix's lap, nuzzling into his chest like a baby kitten. 

"thank you, sunshine. my little sunshine made daddy's day a lot, lot better." he whispered, kissing jisung's forehead as the boy's breaths evened down to a slow, rhythmic pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !! <3 feel free to leave requests in the 'notes | rules + requests' chapter!!
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy <3


	12. jeongin.exe has stopped working | jisung + jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin would always fanboy over jisung's movie obsessions, no matter how many different phases the little went though, he was always there with a smile on his face and a camera in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short and v bad update :,)   
> WC: 715

jeongin creeped up behind jisung, who had his big doe eyes glued to the tv. he was watching moana again, dressed up in his little orange and brown home-made moana dress.

cute was an understatement, jeongin was about to melt into a puddle then and there.

jisung had recently been introduced to the movie by chan, and the boy easily became obsessed with it. there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't want to watch the movie, or youtube videos related to it. he had even asked his hyunjin hyung if he could make him a moana costume. and really, who were any of them to say no?

"boar' my boa'! cross th' sea!" jisung babbled along to the movie, not even caring if he missed a few words or even said the line completely wrong. jisung held his moana doll, and began to make her dance once 'you're welcome' began playing, even adding in some of his own dance moves to the song.

"wel'com! wel'com!" he giggled, bouncing up and down on the floor with excitement.

jeongin needed this on video and he needed it _now_. 

(even though this has definitely happened more than once, and he has definitely recorded all of those moments. he needed it for science, okay?)

he pulled out his phone, angling it so that jisung and the tv fit into the screen ratio perfectly, and recorded up until the song ended. 

"papa!" jisung shrieked, startling once he spotted his caregiver with his phone out in the middle of his ending twirl. but he was too small to process the usual embarrassment big jisung would at this, so he scurried to his papa with unsteady steps and pulled him to the couch to sit and watch with him. "papa papa is' moana!!" 

"really, precious?! what is it about, angel?!" he gasped, feigning shock. 

jisung babbled on and on about the plot, even though jeongin had memorized the script just as much as jsung had, he still listened intently, exaggerating facial expressions and asking millions of questions to stay engaged with the little.

"an' an'! tha' th' ka'mora!" he exclaimed, pointing frantically at the screen. little coconut soldiers standing still on a giant boat were shown, and jeongin couldn't help but giggle. "they li' pirates! papa! pirates! lookie! they meanies! take th' hear' te fiti!" 

he glared (if t could even be called that) at the coconuts, sticking his tongue out at the screen and babbling out more childlike insults. (jeongin's favorite was when jisung said coconuts weren't even that yummy. it was cute, sue him)

the two continued watching the movie, jisung occasionally moving to cling to jeongin's arm at the parts that frightened him, but jeongin was more than happy to bring comfort to the boy during the scenes. there was really never any moment alone with his little, so he enjoyed every second that he was offered. 

"sungie, do you want some nummies, precious?" jeongin whispered, and jisung nodded, eyes glued to the screen and unmoving. 

with a chuckle, he lifted himself off the couch, to which jisung whined as he usually did, but jeongin simply slipped off his hoodie and pulled it over the boy's head. he knew the caregiver's scent was something that helped keep jisung in headspace, and it was the most adorable thing ever. especially since cuddling wasn't jeongin's favorite thing to do. 

he prepared two parfaits, filling the strawberry yogurt with cutely cut up apples and blueberries, a bit of granola, and drizzled with a bit of honey.

"papa papa! she p'etty!" jisung gasped, eyes wide and mouth hung open at the giant island lady.

"but my little precious jisungie is prettier! isn't that right, baby? papa's pretty little angel!" he cooed, bringing the two cups to the coffee table in front of the couch. jeongin pulled the little off the couch and placed him on his lap, already beginning to feed the boy.

the movie was just about over, and jisung had messily finished his parfait. he turned to look at his caregiver with big pleading eyes, and begged, 

"papa we watch 'gain?" 

oh, jeongin was not equipped to handle this cuteness. by the end of the replay, jeongin would turn into a big jeongin-puddle. he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sux aaaaa but thank you for reading !!! feel free to leave requests in the 'notes | rules + requests' chapter !! <3
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy <3


	13. sunshine when it’s raining | jisung + little!chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan’s first time regressing with jisung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very_tired requested: “can I request chan having a really bad day/week and accidentally slipping for the first time ever when he's playing/watching a movie or whatever with little jisung, who obviously tries to make him feel better bc chan's really embarrassed and confused??”
> 
> thank you for requesting!!! 🤍

“miraculous!!!! ladybug!” jisung squealed, making the same movements as the blue haired superhero on the tv. he was overcome with a fit of giggles once he fell on his bum, his over-extended movements making him topple onto the couch. 

chan smiled softly, watching as jisung pulled on his sleeve and pointed excitedly to the tv, blabbering on and on about how ‘ _ladybug is so cool_!’ and chan would usually reply, engaging with jisung as excitedly as he could. but today he felt so drained, his body felt sluggish and his mind was all... floaty.

“hyungie? channie hyungie?” jisung asked, making chan snap out of his thoughts.

”y-yeah, sungie? what’s wrong?” 

the little stared into his soul, his pink lips pursing into a little pout as he dug deep into his four year-old thoughts.

”hyungie whas’ wrong?” he finally asked, making chan bite his lips and squirm nervously.

”nothing, sungie. h-hyungie jus’ tired.” he stuttered, panicking once he heard his words come out slightly lisped.

jisung didn’t buy it, and scurried to his toy box in a corner of the living room, pulling out two of his softest, fluffiest, and most favorite stuffed toys.

“stuffie alway help sungie feel better!” he exclaimed, shoving a purple unicorn into chan’s hands.

chan stared at it with big eyes, panicking once his mind began to feel fuzzier by the minute. he brought it up to his face and nuzzled his cheek into its soft fur. 

and he began to cry.

”s-sungie. think small.” 

jisung’s eyes opened wide, which quickly transformed into a bright smile.

”is okie channie! channie be small! is okie! um um!” he looked around, scampering around and gathering some of his little gear. “small channie? how much!” he tried asking, not quite sure how to ask the question his caregivers did. 

chan held up three hesitant fingers, and hugged the stuffed unicorn tightly. jisung’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, and nodded. 

“channie sungie’s litt’l b’other!!” he giggled, making chan give a watery giggle in return too.

”no more cry channie! is otay be ‘lil! sungie go ge’ ‘yungies?” he reassured gently, and chan nodded. 

“oh oh bu’ they no homes...” he frowned, looking down and bringing his finger up to his chin. “is okie! sungie ta’ care channie! we pla’ together!” 

chan nodded with a giggle, he could be a good boy and wait for his hyungies with jisung!

jisung clumsily turned off the tv, and took hold of his brother’s hand, walking unsteadily into the room they had specifically for jisung’s regression.

”channie wan’ paci?” jisung whispered, his lisp apparent in his speech.

chan blushes bright red, but his hid head in the stuffie and nodded.

”we use together channie! tha’ way channie no ‘lone!” 

the slightly older little rummaged through one of the storage dressers they had, digging for a new pacifier and one of his own. once he found what he was looking for, he skipped to the other little, and slipped a pastel green pacifier into his own lips, and a bright red into channie’s.

they both giggled, and began to play with the stuffed toys in their hold. letting their imagination run wild, they played everything from princesses, to cowboys, to astronauts and to mermaids!

”channie?” jisung yawned around his paci, lowering his penguin that was acting perfectly to his superhero role. “sungie get’n s’eepy”

chan rubbed his eyes with fisted hands, and nodded. they both crawled over to the recliner couch tucked in a corner of the room, and cuddled up to each other, sucking on their pacifiers and lulling themselves into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sm for reading!!! if you have a request, please drop it in the comments of “notes | rules+ requests” 🥰
> 
> sorry i didnt put the wc !! im typing on my phone rn 🥲
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy !!!🤍


	14. still here | jisung + changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung missed his hyung, was he invisible?
> 
> or 
> 
> changbin pays more attention to the rest of the maknae line, and excludes jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jilixyroo requested : “Would I be able to possibly request some Binsung please? When Jisung is not in little space, he gets quite upset that Changbin seems to mess around with the maknae line all the time except for him. It’s enough to make Jisung slip one day and little Sungie is worried that his hyung doesn’t want to spend time with him because he has done something wrong and really, it ends in cuddles and Changbin promising to shower him with hugs from now on, both in little space and out of it.”
> 
> thank you for requesting!! sorry this took a bit🥺
> 
> sorry binnie is a Bitch Tm dsjvsjfsjfhs
> 
> WC: 1.3k

jisung pretended he didn’t notice. he pretended he wasn’t aware of the blatant favoritism, he ignored the way he was changbin’s least favorite maknae.

the first time he thought this, he felt silly. why would changbin agree to be his caregiver if he didn’t like little jisung? and the rebuttal was sensible, but only for a few moments.

because that was exactly the problem, changbin only paid attention, only _loved_ jisung in headspace. or at least, that’s the way he acted.

jisung pulled his hood over his head, could this car ride be any longer? he wanted to wallow in his hotel room by himself.

he pulled out his headphones and plugged his ears closed.

anything to muffle out the squeals and giggles coming from jeongin, as a result of changbin’s teasing and ticking.

anything to drown out the way changbin would coddle seungmin, and seungmin pretending to be grossed out.

anything to escape the way changbin played rock paper scissors with hyunjin and felix, the way he shot out his hand a millisecond later to let the two boys win.

”boys!” chan called out, grabbing everyone’s attention. and thankfully, ceasing changbin’s interactions with the rest of the maknaes. “we’re going to have some pizza in mine and minho’s room before we split up into our separate rooms, okay?” 

everyone nodded, and continued with what they were doing. jisung groaned, and leaned forward to whisper to chan.

”hyungie... can i just go to my room when we get there? my stomach kinda hurts and pizza doesn’t sound like it’ll help much...” the fib slipped easily off his tongue, and it made him feel a little guilty, but he would rather be anywhere than near changbin and the maknaes.

“oh, okay jisungie. keep your phone on, i’ll be checking up on you, okay? grab some snacks and drinks from the vending machine when we get there, though. you don't want any medicine? i can bring you some?"

"no hyungie, just feels uncomfortable. i'll be fine after i rest up a bit."

chan nodded, seemingly content with jisung's answer, and jisung leaned back into his seat.

changbin and seungmin burst out into laughter, and his heart twinged with pain.

once they had made it to the hotel, jisung decided, maybe changbin wasn't playing with jisung because _jisung_ wasn't playing with him? so while they were checking in, jisung wrapped his arms around changbin, and lightly bit his shoulder with a giggle. unfortunately, all he received was a cold stare.

"jisung, what are you doing? stop that." he scowled, ripping jisung's arms away from his torso. "stop acting childish, you're not even regressed right now." changbin's words were like acid to his poor, fragile heart. and jisung couldn't respond before he made his way to stand next to felix, who clinged happily to his arm.

changbin didn't peel him away like he did jisung. so he looked away.

"jisungie, here's your card, buddy." chan whispered, handing over jisung's card key to his room. "we're all on the third floor, but i'll make sure nobody sees you leave so they don't bother you." he ruffled jisung's hair, and he melted at the contact.

"thanks hyun'ie." he whispered, chan smiled, not hearing the lisp in jisung's voice.

honestly, jisung didn't even process the trip to his room. his heart was focused more on the giggles from the rest of the maknaes and changbin, his eyes were unfocusing and the laughter was starting to feel like a daunting chant. not even realizing that he had made it into his room, jsung threw himself onto one of the beds and began to sob.

why didn't his hyung play with him anymore? was jisung getting too annoying? did he do something wrong?

was he trying to leave jisung?

his heart throbbed with pain, every beat stabbing jisung and making it harder and harder to breathe.

"papa... papa..." he sobbed pitifully, shoving his sweater sleeve into his mouth to muffle his cries. he didn't want changbin to get him in trouble for being too loud. 

jisung just wanted to play, why did changbin push him away so much? 

he babbled incoherently, his heartbroken adult headspace now fully slipped from his grasp. jisung cried- _begged_ for his main caregiver, but he never came. he had never felt so alone. in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar smells, jisung felt so alone.

"jisung? jisung! i'm coming in!" a voice grumbled from behind the door, the crying little barely registered the voice, how long had they been calling for him? "why weren't you answering chan-hyung's phone? you made us worried! i swear ji-" the scolding only made jisung cry harder, he rolled off the bed and hid in the crack between the wall and the mattress.

"baby? why are you crying? please come out, little one." changbin tried coaxing him out, extending a hand to try and grasp onto jisung's arm. the boy shrieked, and shuffled further away from changbin.

"no no no! go 'way 'yungie!" he sobbed, cradling his own face and head with his arms in an attempt to make himself smaller. he seemed pretty far into headspace, so the avoidance of jisung's favorite title for changbin was concerning. "go 'way!" 

"baby, baby why? stop crying, jisungie, you're being too loud. come out so we can talk, yeah?" he tried, a small sigh slipping from his lips. jisung did the opposite, turning his back to changbin and stayed put.

"no! 'lone leave sungie 'lone! 'yungie go pway wit' innie or minnie or jinnie or lixie! 'yungie li' them betters! go 'way!" jisung finally confessed, making changbin freeze in shock. " sungie sorry ba' boy 'yungie! 'yungie p'eas don leave sungie. sungie wan 'yungie be sungie's papa 'till." he whispered, curling into himself.

jisung's sobs were the only source of noise, changbin was so utterly shocked. had he really neglected jisung this much out of headspace? his heart flooded with regret, had he been that bad a hyung to jisung, that he caused the poor boy to regress about it?

"jisungie." his voice cracked, he really messed up. "i'm so sorry, sunshine. please come out, little one? can you come out so i can say sorry, baby?" he begged, his apology needed to be said to the boy's face. 

he whimpered, head craned to look at changbin, but silently shuffled closer to the caregiver. every hesitant scooch making changbin's heart break even more.

"oh, my baby" changbin whispered when jisung finally reached him, pulling him up and sitting on the bed with him on his lap. changbin held him tightly, and jisung's tears began to fall once more. "i'm so sorry my little prince, hyungie was so mean to you, wasn't he? hyungie is so sorry, sungie." 

" 'yungie... 'yungie so meanie..." he hiccuped in response, clinging to changbin desperately. "sungie thought'd ... 'yungie no wuv' sungie no more." 

and if changbin's heart was breaking before, it was definitely broken now.

"no no no, precious, hyungie will always love you so much. hyungie was just being a dummy, hyungie should have played with sungie more. hyungie loves sungie, so very much, precious." 

jisung cried, pulling himself closer into changbin's hold. 

"papa..." the sob came out choked, as if the word would set off a bomb, "miss'd papa so much!" 

"i know baby, papa missed you a lot too. will you look at me, precious?" changbin whispered, rubbing circles into jisung's back like he knew the younger enjoyed. jisung looked up, his eyes were rimmed red and glossy. "when my little one is big again, we'll talk more, okay? papa needs to say sorry to big sungie too!" 

jisung nodded, and moved back to nuzzle his face into his chest. 

"papa 'tay wif sungie? s'eepy..." he yawned, voice scratchy still.

"of course, precious." 

changbin carried him bridal style to the head of the bed, placing him down to pull out the white sheets and crawling in them, before pulling jisung into the blankets with him. jisung let out a shaky breath, and he let his heartbeat calm down with the day's events. his papa was holding him dearly, hand brushing through his hair and voice singing softly to him. 

it would be okay, in one way or another, it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT: so my finals start this week! i don't know how often i'll be able to update because they're going to be online, i'm not sure how it'll work out, but dont be afraid to comment and leave requests during this time!! after friday, i have two weeks off for break!! <3
> 
> thank you for reading !!
> 
> as always, requests are to be left on the “notes | rules + requests” chapter!!
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy🥰


	15. nibbles | jisung + seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung was a little sensitive, sure, but he knew the members teased him out of love. as long as he had seungmin, all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woofie requested : "can i request a baby ji probably almost 2 years old and the members find him so cute that they always want to tease him? yk the thing most people feel when they see babies and they just felt the need to tease and make babies cry (but not teasing in a mean way). and seungmin as jisung's main caregiver is left to comfort jisung whenever one of the members tease him but deep inside seungmin also find it cute whenever jisung cried because of his hyungs childish teasing but he can't tease him coz of course he needs to comfort jisung."
> 
> i hope you like this!! i'm not good at the whole 'teasing' thing ;-; i wasn't really sure how to write that accurately (?), but i hope this suffices!
> 
> WC: 676

once jisung's tears started rolling down his cheeks, all hell broke loose in the dorm. no matter how many times it happened, the members of stray kids would always feel their hearts prick at the sight of their little crying.

"dada!" he hiccuped, making grabby hands to seungmin. the boy walked over and picked him up from his spot on the floor, giving a little tut as he wiped away the tears that were streaming down the pools of crimson on his cheeks.

"oh my sunshine, were your hyungies being silly again?" he cooed, kissing jisung's face all over in an attempt to comfort the crying little. the members watched intently, eyes never moving as they observed the effect seungmin had on jisung. the little nodded at the question, and gave a few extra whispered babbles to his dada. 

"oh my goodness! dada's going to have to get them in trouble, isn't he, precious?" jisung gave a triumphant nod, and seungmin smiled lovingly, walking over to the couch to worm his way in between the rest of the worried members. "guys, what do we say to sungie for making him cry?" 

a round of ' _we're sorry, sungie_!' was heard, and jisung giggled, bringing his face up to cup his damp cheeks. an incoherent babble that resembled ' _is otay 'yungies_!' was spoken, and the members cooed loudly.

jisung squirmed in seungmin's lap and grunted, making seven pairs of curious eyes question him silently. he pouted at the realization that they didn't know what he wanted, but he felt too small for words, so he simply whined once more. 

"baby you're too tiny! you can't talk!" jeongin chimed with an amused giggle, and jisung pouted even more (if it was possible.) his eyes glossed over once more as he turned to seungmin for comfort. 

"don't listen to silly innie, precious, my baby can be as tiny as he wants." seungmin gave his nose a little boop, making jisung jump in surprise. "what does my jisungie want, hmm? can my baby use his hands to show dada?" 

that's right!!! jisung can use his hands! at the sudden realization, jisung babbled quickly, pointing to the kitchen harshly. eyes staring up at seungmin hopefully, bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

"i'll go cut some fruit for him." spoke minho, and seungmin nodded. jisung clapped his hands excitedly, his hyungies understood!! he waited patiently for his minnie hyung to return. seungmin began bouncing his leg under the boy, causing a fit of giggles to escape his lips. jisung clinged to seungmin's shirt at the sudden exciting instability, babbling crazily to his caregiver. 

the two continued like this until minho finished chopping up an apple and a banana, jisung's cheeks were hurting from the amount he had been squealing and laughing.

he drooled at the sight of his new snack, it was prepped in a cute rose-like spiral inside of a plastic purple baby bowl. a hand suddenly brought a banana slice to his mouth, and he parted his lips happily. jisung nibbled on it, storing the food in his cheeks before opening his mouth and waiting for another. 

in all honesty, the caregivers didn't even notice that he hid the food in his cheeks. at least they didn't, until they started expanding with every banana slice they handed him.

"how cute! jisungie i'm going to call you nibbles now!" hyunjin exclaimed with a cheeky grin, jisung frowned. what did that even mean? his other caregivers were laughing along teasingly though, and jisung suddenly felt like crying again.

" 'da" he sniffled, shuffling so that he was hidden back into seungmin's chest. the boy sighed softly with a smile, and rubbed jisung's back. his little one was so adorably sensitive to the member's teasing, and honestly, seungmin had this little evil urge to join them too. but whenever jisung turned to him with grabby hands, glassy eyes, and a big upset pout, seungmin considered himself to be the luckiest member once jisung clung to him for comfort. 

it was his little evil secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as weird as it sounds, this was inspired by my guinea pigs lol. i was handing them some food and i watched as they nibbled on the lettuce and i went '.... ni...nibble...s?'
> 
> thank you for reading!!! remember, requests go in the 'notes | rules + requests' chapter!!  
> im trying to get through as many requests as i can before finals start tomorrow hehe.
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy !!! you are loved <3


	16. kith! | jisung + chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's nothing wrong with a little kith! 
> 
> ...or is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RadicalRox requested: "You know how little kids give their parents smooches on the mouth? I was thinking little Jisung loving to give all kinds of kisses to Chan, and it isn't until one of the others comments about it that Jisung starts overthinking it, eventually alerting a Chan about it and having to reassure Jisung that there's nothing wrong with him wanting to give kisses.  
> I meant this as a platonic relationship!!! Just chan being Jisung's main caregiver"
> 
> tbh.. i just realized that literally none of my OS's are romantic :O like i dont mind lol, but i think i just noticed that it's because in headspace they're (in all way except physical) kids :OO so they're too young for relationships if that makes sense??? i might reword my rule about that now lol romantic only out of headspace!
> 
> but ty for requesting!! i hope you like this <3
> 
> WC: 1.2k

it started at the dinner table, chan was running a tad bit late, and told the rest of the members to begin dinner without him, much to jisung's dismay. they were all looking through their camera rolls and eating (something chan would never let them do), recalling stories behind the photos and videos to each other. it was entertaining enough, he guessed.

but this one experience, as one would say, tipped the scale. 

"guys look! i found a video of little jisung and chan!" changbin exclaimed, a smug smirk painting his face. he stared directly at jisung, pressing play as he stuck the phone out for everyone to see. 

it was a video of jisung, a large minecraft onesie practically swallowing him, and a dozy chan. the two were on chan's bed and per usual, jisung was up way later than he should have been. the little was whining, begging for chan's attention, but to no avail. with a pout, jisung began to press kisses all over chan's face, from his lips, to his nose, to his forehead. and the video ended once jisung began to cry.

"gross!" seungmin pretended to gag. jisung frowned. "i have some videos like that too! jisung, you kiss channie-hyung so much in headspace!" he teased, and the rest of the members followed.

"jisungie is going to get cooties!" jeongin shrieked, earning a slap to the back of his head from minho. "what?! it's true!"

the boy grew conflicted, did he really? he hadn't even realized it was something he did so much.

the door swung open, and chan quirked up an eyebrow at the sight of everyone eating with their phones pulled out. they rushed to pocket them before chan even reached the table. the members all greeted chan, and he greeted back. and dinner continued normally.

well, if jisung sitting at the edge of his chair because of this new information, was normal. then yeah. normally.

* * *

the next time jisung was in headspace, he was a bit older on the scale, ranging somewhere from four to six. chan was sitting beside him, and the two were coloring happily in jisung's minecraft book. they didn't talk much, both too immersed in concentration. 

besides, jisung was older today, and therefore the importance of coloring inside the lines increased tenfold.

"jisungie, look! did daddy color this right?" he spoke, showing jisung his page with an, indeed, correctly colored steve. jisung nodded happily with a smile, leaned over to begin pressing kisses to chan's adorably dopey face. 

suddenly, jisung remembered the teasing voices of his members, the way his seung-hyungie let out a gag of disgust. so he pulled back, and continued coloring. chan, who was waiting for his kisses with closed eyes, frowned. why did jisung pull away? 

he would have questioned the boy, but instead he chose to observe. he didn't know what was bothering the little and to what extent, so he silently picked another page to color. meanwhile jisung was coloring his own page sadly, his lipp were jutted in a pout, and his heart was stinging slightly.

jisung really wanted to give his daddy kissies, was that so wrong? the caregiver never showed any signs of discontentment before, but it still made jisung wonder. was he weird for wanting to give his daddy so many kisses? was it gross? with a frustrated huff, jisung slammed his book shut, and began to put his coloring utensils away angrily.

"jisungie, baby, be gentle." chan warned cautiously, jisung huffed. the caregiver helped him put away his tools, and once they finished, he spoke up. "now, what does my fussy baby want to do now, hm?"

but jisung didn't want to do anything. honestly, as long as he had his daddy, jisung was happy to just sit and do nothing. however, if he couldn't even give him kissies like he always liked to, then what was the point? the little chose not to answer, instead, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouting with a big huff.

hopefully his daddy could read minds.

"baby..." chan shot him a scolding look "use your words, angel." 

"cartoon..." jsiung grumbled finally. he wasn't really in the mood for anything, but he didn't want to upset chan with his sudden mood change.

"see, baby, that wasn't so hard was it!" chan lifted jisung up and settled him on his hip, before making his way to the living room. 

normally, jisung would be peppering his face with kisses, giggling at the sight of his caregiver growing shy and giddy with evey kiss. however, jisung was far more concerned with the thing innie-hyung had threatened him with.

_cooties_. he recalled, terrified. what even are those? he didn't want to find out. so he rested his head on chan's shoulder and resisted the urge to smooch the caregiver. chan situated them both on the couch, and played a random elmo playlist on youtube. it successfully distracted jisung for a short while, until an old valentine's day episode began rolling.

the actors were singing a song, showing the audience simplified sign language on how to tell someone '[i love you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl21M53a00c)'

chan turned to jisung with a cheeky grin, and copied the motions that the actors were making. and jisung really, really wanted to smother him with kissies.

so the most logical thing? jisung began to cry.

the caregiver panicked, pausing the video and worriedly placing jisung on his lap. chan didn't interrupt jisung's little outburst, instead, waiting until jisung's cries died down to sniffles. 

"what got my baby so upset, hm? will you tell daddy, precious?" he asked, his face downturned with concern. it really wasn't like jisung to cry out of nowhere. 

"sungie.." a small hiccup interrupted his speech. "sungie wan' give daddy kith." he cried, hiding his face in his hands.

chan sat dumbfounded. jisung started crying... because he wanted to kiss him? it didn't make sense. he noticed the boy's hesitance with kisses today, but there must have been something to make him avoid doing it altogether.

"precious, you can kiss me whenever you'd like, there's nothing wrong with that." as if to prove his point, chan brushed jisung's hair back and pressed a kiss to jisung's forehead. jisung whined.

"bu' daddy! 'yungies make fun sungie! say gross! an tha' gonna ge' c-cooties!" 

ah, there it was.

"what?! precious, that is the silliest thing i've heard today!" he exclaimed, flabbergasted. "there's nothing wrong with my baby's kissies! my jisungie can kiss me whenever he wants, okay? don't listen to your silly hyungies, they're just jealous!" chan finished. although he was a bit upset at the newfound information, he pushed the feeling aside, deciding that was a conversation for another day.

jisung smiled brightly, and immediately scrambled to press a kiss to chan's lips, followed by his cheeks, chin, forehead, and nose. chan giggled, stopping the boy before he could devour his whole face with the little pecks. he pulled the boy close to his chest and cradled him gently, and contrary to his excitement just a few seconds ago, jisung's eyes started fluttering closed. 

with a smile, chan began humming softly to jisung, cherishing the little kisses that jisung shared with him, and him only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! as always, requests go in the 'notes | rules + requests' chapter !!
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy <33


	17. all is forgiven (just a little lonely pt.2)  | jisung + everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they messed up badly, they all did, but luckily, jisung allowed them to try and make it up to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esche requested: "Can we get like a sort of sequel to chapter 2 where the boys all try their best to make up to sungie? Thank you!"
> 
> i hope you like this!!! i've been getting requests for a part 2 since i posted it lol 
> 
> main caregivers: hyunjin + jeongin 
> 
> !! TW!!  
> there's a choking scene! its short, but it's just jisung eating too much food at once. marked with a 🍡 at the beginning and end of the scene for those who want to skip :)
> 
> WC: 2.1k

when jisung had awoken out of headspace in the arms of hyunjin and jeongin the next day, he dreaded leaving the sanctuary of his room. it was no secret that jisung hated confrontation, and the members would definitely, _definitely_ want to confront jisung about the day prior. but if there was anything jisung prided himself in doing, it was the fact that he could go avoiding confrontation for days.

wiggling his way out of the clutches of the two younger boys, he began to dress himself for dance practice. if it were an off day like yesterday, he would have never been able to avoid the members like he was planning to. 

he frowned at the remembrance of yesterday. but ignored it, his problems in headspace, would stay in headspace. the dorm was quiet, and jisung thought that maybe- maybe he could sneak off early to practice.

with this new goal in mind, he grabbed a small duffel bag, and stuffed it full with a spare shirt, a few water bottles, and a little emergency box he had made a year back. (it was filled with braces ranging from knee to ankle and KT tape of all kinds, thanks to danceracha's overworked limbs. jisung hoped he wouldn't have to use it, but it was better to be safe than sorry.)

once he deemed the contents of the bag approvable, he nodded to himself, and made his way to the door.

a knock halted him in his steps, his whole body freezing over. jisung didn't move, didn't make a sound. it was so quiet, since when was anyone awake? the person knocked once more, a muffled " _jisung_?" was spoken from behind the door.

jeongin groaned, making jisung panic, hoping the boy would stop rolling around and just go back to sleep, escaping through the window started looking pretty reasonable, at this point. however, the maknae's eyes cracked open, and jisung's heart fell. curse jeongin and his light sleep. 

"hyung?" jeongin croaked at the sight of jisung. he knew jisung well enough to determine if he was in headspace with just a second long glance. it was touching, really, but jisung didn't have time to be touched. "who's at the door?"

"nobody! you can go back to sleep innie-" the door creaked open, and jisung's heart stopped for the third time that morning. there was absolutely no way he could get out of this one. 

"jisungie? can we talk? everyone is out waiting in the living room, family meeting." it was chan, his eyes were drooped downward and his face was nothing short of guilty. 

"um i was just about to head to practice actually." he murmured, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"no need, i asked manager-hyung if we could have a day off and he agreed, come on sungie, please?" and if chan wasn't near tears already, jisung would have said no. he shot a look at jeongin and the sleeping hyunjin. jeongin nodded silently and began shaking him awake. it was only when hyunjin woke up, that jisung reluctantly nodded. 

the four walked to the living room, and everyone tensed at the sight of jisung. they made their way to the last three person couch, and sqeezed themselves onto it quietly. the noise was nerve wracking, nobody wanted to be the one to speak first. their regrets from the day before building up in their chests and holding their words captive. chan looked around at everyone, and knew that if he didn't initiate it, nobody would. 

"so..." their breaths hitched, "jisung. we wanted to talk to you. about yesterday- that is." he looked jisung dead in the eye, and jisung squirmed uncomfortably. "we owe you an apology, a big one. i'm sorry for not paying enough attention to you, for leaving you on your own just so that i could work. that wasn't okay of me, and i'm sorry." 

jisung's eyes glossed over, but the next person continued. 

"i'm sorry too, jisungie. i was so so mean to you for no reason, i got mad at you for following me even though i knew you come to us for skinship to comfort you. i didn't make you any food after that and i'm sure you didn't eat anything after either.. i'm sorry, really." minho spoke, his own eyes tearing up and his voice cracking at the reminder of just how _mean_ he was to the little yesterday. 

it continued this way, each member expressing their regrets and apologies sincerely, and jisung felt himself begin to slip. they all waited for him to speak nervously once felix and changbin finished. except there was nothing, nothing but silent sniffles and tears.

jisung leaned to his left, burying himself into hyunjin's side. he let the tears fall freely as he clung desperately to the boy, who cooed silently and rubbed his back gently, jeongin, to his right, played with his hair and whispered soft little encouragements in his ear. 

"b-bu' " he hiccuped, peeking out just the smallest bit to look at everyone, which grabbed their immediate attention. "did really haf'ta leave me?sungie felt bad boy, felt no one l-lo'v sungie no more." he whispered, as if confessing that would result in a scolding. "felt 'yungies no wan' sungie no mor', sungie 'nnoyin."

the boy's hearts broke, they knew they messed up terribly, but it really went to that extent? 

(of course it did, fools.)

"no no baby." it was seungmin. "we love you, little one, so so much. i'm so sorry baby, i was so mean to you. hyungie doesn't think sungie is annoying, none of us do, precious." 

jisung cried harder, clutching fists of cloth in his hands. the five regretful members made their way to where jisung was holding onto hyunjin for dear life, and slowly, they formed a cuddle circle. each of them were in an uncomfortable position in one way or another, but that was something they could deal with after what they had made jisung go through. the touch of his hyung's ceased his cries for a little, but soon the warm feeling was so strong, so overwhelming, that he wailed violently. each sob piercing through everyone's hearts. this was what he had been missing, his hyungs. 

* * *

after his little sob session, the eight of them had eventually moved down to the floor, forming a big cuddle puddle around the little. of course, hyunjin and jeongin were the two on his immediate sides, but they knew he would take a while to adjust to them again, so they didn't mind.

" 'yungies?" jisung whispered reluctantly, seven heads snapping up to look at him. "s-sungie hu'gwy." 

seungmin and minho shot up instantly, not allowing anyone to respond or react to the little's declaration. 

"do you want to come help hyungies make something, prince?" minho asked. jisung looked at his caregivers with big eyes, and they nodded encouragingly. he shuffled his way up and made grabby hands to seungmin, who swooped him up and off the floor with a big smile. the little giggled, slipping his thumb into his mouth as his seungie-hyung carried him to the kitchen.

he gave a little wave goodbye to his hyungs, and he vaguely heard them coo at him. suddenly, seungmin swiveled him so that jisung was shifted from his hip, to seungmin's front. jisung stared at him curiously, and seungmin gave jisung a grin, before tossing the boy up slightly, and catching him once more.

jisung gasped, did he just fly?! he clung to seungmin's shirt with wide eyes, and seungmin did it again, making jisung giggle excitedly. he didn't go very far up that time, sadly, so he let go of his hyungie's shirt and smiled at seungmin expectantly.

"again, prince?" jisung nodded, his smile big and his eyes wide. seungmin was in absolutely no position to refuse, the boy's face was too precious, almost _threatening_ to deny him of his request (of course, it wasn't actually threatening, but if being cute was a crime, jisung would not be a first time offender.)

he tossed jisung into the air, and he laughed uncontrollably, hugging seungmin tightly and wrapping his arms and legs around the boy once he caught the little.

"sungie! i made dino nuggets, prince!" minho chimed, bringing the plate of nuggets to the table and watching as seungmin carried the boy over.

"seungie wa' minnie 'yungie." he lisped, a finger jutted out of his fist to point at minho. seungmin obliged, and handed jisung over to minho, who adjusted him comfortably in his lap.

"jisungie! here comes the airplane! nyooom!" the little gasped, and bounced happily, opening his mouth and accepting the cut up piece of chicken. he rhythmically pat the table softly to show his hyungie how delicious it was. minho giggled at the action, squeezing one of his cheeks with his free hand.

"little prince loves dino nuggets, huh?"

"o'li 'yungies! 'yungie make bes'!" 

minho swears he melted a little on the inside, if jisung kept this up, there would be nothing but a big minho-puddle in his place. the two giggled, and jisung opened his mouth, waiting for his hyung to feed him.

"ahh you're so spoiled, little prince!" he teased, but fed jisung anyway. jisung giggled, this time he knew his hyungie wasn't being serious, his tone was far lighter than it had been the day before, his eyes were warm and gentle.

"prince? guess what little one?" changbin walked in with a grin on his face. jisung looked up at him with big eyes. 

it wasn't that he felt too small to talk, he just didn't want to. jisung enjoyed the way his caregivers gave him so much attention, that words weren't even needed. changbin's smile widened at jisung's unspoken response.

"your hyungies made a surprise for you in the living room, prince!" 

" s'prise!?" he gasped, he needed to finish his food now!! 🍡jisung turned to his plate and grabbed a handful of the nuggets, shoving them into his mouth as quickly as he could before his hyungs could even _try_ to stop him. suddenly, his throat felt tight and he couldn't breathe. tears began to roll down his cheeks as he tried to harshly swallow down the food. minho gasped, quickly patting his back to try and urge the food down his throat. 🍡

the little gasped once his throat was finally cleared, sobbing quietly as minho handed him his sippy cup filled with orange juice.

"little prince, don't do that anymore, you scared hyungies!" minho tsked, hoisting up the cup in jisung's small hands so that the fluid would leave the cup faster. jisung took out the cup and sniffled, nuzzling into minho for comfort. "it's okay, prince~ now we know, right?" jisung nodded, a pout on his face.

"channie hyung said you can take your food to the living room, prince." changbin offered gently, smiling as jisung rubbed away at his tears with his fists. "don't do that silly~ you're going to hurt yourself, let hyungie wipe away your tears, yeah?" 

changbin grabbed a napkin and dabbed at jisung's face softly, not forgetting to pepper kisses around his damp eyes. the little giggled at the action, but otherwise, did nothing as changbin cared for him.

once he finished, jisung made grabby hands to the elder, smiling as he lifted him with ease. minho and seungmin followed behind them as the four made their way to the living room.

jisung gasped, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. the living room looked so pretty now!! there were blankets and pillows everywhere, his toys littered all over the floor. in the corner, was a blanket fort big enough for three, decorated messily with string lights that illuminated the fort with a soft yellow-ish glow.

he squirmed out of changbin's hold and ran straight towards the fort, which was to be his kingdom now.

"slow down, prince! we don't run inside, little one!" felix reminded him. jisung did as told and giggled, walking toward felix and chan, and pulling them into the fort with him.

" 'yungies! p'ay!" 

chan and felix brightened, and began to tell him a story, one of dragons and princes, and a little baby boy just like jisung! the two aussies even did a shadow puppet show for him! the little watched intently with sparkling eyes, his imagination running wild with each story and description the two provided him with. 

the boys messed up, they truly did. but to jisung, as he watched his hyung with giggles, a full tummy, and dried eyes, he would say that all is forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaah yesterday i finished the first part of my physics final, and today i turned in my marching band final :,))) seven more finals to go !! and then two weeks off!! yes!!!
> 
> as always, thank you for reading!! don't forget to leave requests in the 'notes | rules + requests' chapter !!! <3
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy <33


	18. one more step | jisung + jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> learning how to walk with jeongin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In_your_hope_world requested: “i love your writing!!! some more babyspace sungie would be super adorable omgg, with the rest of skz being all cute and fluffy with him!”
> 
> i LOVE babyspace sungie :(( i hope you dont mind that i wrote this as jisung+innie instead of skz as a whole 🥺
> 
> WC: 603

“ji~ sung~ ie~ wake up, little prince!” jeongin sang, nudging the sleeping little gently. jisung whined around his pacifier, rolling around the covers to avoid his papa. “does my little one not want to wake up?” 

jisung huffed, cracking his eyes open and pouting at his papa. he was having such a nice dream! babbling softly, he let his papa know that he would much rather get back to his dream. jeongin, of course, didn’t understand. his face simply softened, and jeongin cooed at the little.

”is my baby tiny? too little for words?” his pout deepened, but he nodded with a blush. “that’s okay, prince! come with papa to the living room, yeah?” 

the little stared at jeongin with speculating eyes, and nodded. he stretched his limbs out, taking up half the bed space. jeongin giggled at this, but moved away from the bed to give the little room to stretch.

jisung giggled at the way he was extended, it made him feel so stretchy and big! he tossed around a bit, kicking away the blanket and giggling as jeongin stared at him with loving eyes. 

within a second, jisung ended up rolling off the bed, landing on his knees and elbows. jeongin panicked and rushed to help the boy up, already readying himself to comfort the crying boy.

except jisung... wasn’t crying? his eyes simply widened with surprise, but he swatted his papa’s hand away from his body. he’s a big boy! with shaky legs, he gripped the edge of his mattress and pulled himself up.

his legs were trembling and the weight was unfamiliar in this headspace, but he took one look at jeongin with bright eyes and a wide smile around his paci, and the caregiver jumped with joy.

”oh my goodness! my little prince is standing all on his own!” jeongin’s face was decorated with the biggest smile jisung has ever seen on him, eyes downturned into the prettiest crescent moons.

jisung babbled happily, bending his knees to bounce up and down happily. he let go of tbe bed and quickly placed his hands on the wall to lean on, and straightened himself up. with a proud grin, he removed one hand and turned to look at his papa.

”m’ba!” he exclaimed happily, jeongin shuffled closer to jisung and held his free hand, placing his other on the little’s shoulder.

then, without warning, jisung let go of the wall, and took a step closer to jeongin. both of their eyes widened in surprise, jisung didn’t know he could do that! so more confidently, jisung took another step.

he giggled, patting his caregiver excitedly.

”good job, little prince! papa’s so proud of you! oh my goodness, can my baby take another step? papa will do it with you this time!” 

with a nod, jeongin carefully shifted to jisung’s side, still holding his hand and shoulder. the two took slow, shaky steps up to the door of the room, and did it all again back to jisung’s bed.

the little laughed happily, throwing himself back onto the bed with a tired sigh. who knew walking could be so tiring? making grabby hands to jeongin, jisung babbled out a little “ ‘pa.” and the caregiver reacted almost instantly, lifting the little and sitting down with him cradled in his lap.

”you did such a good job, my little prince! papa’s so proud of you, my good boy~” jeongin chimed, pressing kisses to jisung’s squishy cheeks. the little giggled, snuggling up to his papa and smiling at the warmth he provided. sure, walking was fun, but being held and carried was much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay !!! finals are over !!!! finally🥺🥺 i didn’t update yesterday because i was so burnt out man, i did so bad on my APUSH exam :,/ my grade went down by a lot bc of some missing assignments and my teacher hasn’t even put in the grade for the final :( im gonna fail her class lol
> 
> but neways!!
> 
> thank you for reading!! please leave requests on the “notes | rules + requests” chapter!🥰


	19. little stars | jisung, little! chan + maknae line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just jisung being chan's older brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LilithStarlight requested: “okay so ik u just wrote it but I'm always in my lil channie feelings, would u be willing to write more of that? i love Jisung being his big brother like a role reversal almost? and Jisung being really proud of him for doing little things by himself and relaxing more ;3; idk just a cute day with them, maybe the maknae line is their caregivers for the day too?”
> 
> yoo i really loved writing that chan OS ;-; the idea of ji protecting lil brother chan has me💔 also!! chan vaguely references the 'last time' he regressed, a few times! this is just referring to the first little chan OS (ch13!)
> 
> WC: 1.2 k

when chan had approached jisung that day, the younger would say he was both surprised, yet not surprised at the same time. the poor purple-headed boy had been working himself to the bone, and it was taking an obvious toll on both his mental and physical health.

so no, jisung was not surprised when chan shyly asked if he could regress with him later that day. more so, he was surprised that chan was _admitting_ he needed a stress reliever.

which is how they ended up here, with jisung slipped into his headspace and chan struggling to delve into his own.

“channie! ‘yungies help channie! no make fun you! pinky promise!” jisung proclaimed with a whisper. the fact that chan had regressed still remained a secret to the six other caregivers. it wasn’t that he was afraid of backlash, he was just, well, _shy_. as the eldest member, he thought it was odd that he regressed the youngest. 

chan blushed and looked down, fiddling with the sleeves of his pastel purple sweater. he was really struggling to slip into his headspace, so maybe asking for help was the best way to go? with this in mind, he peeked through the fringe that fell above his eyes, and gave jisung a hesitant little nod.

jisung beamed, and grabbed chan’s sleeve to pull him into his and jeongin’s shared room. upon arrival, jisung slammed the door wide open to reveal the maknae line all piled in a mini-mountain on jeongin’s bed. one look at the way jisung was gripping chan’s sleeve and the way his eyes sparkled like crazy, and they knew their boy was regressed.

like ants to candy, they scrambled their way to jisung excitedly.

“hi sungie! hi hyung!” chan had heard someone vaguely call out, but he couldn’t tell who it was. the word _hyung_ stuck bitterly to his mind, and he resented whoever called him that (well not really, he was just a bit upset. after all, it’s not like they knew he wanted to be small, and they definitely weren’t mind readers either.)

with a big frown, jisung shielded chan with his body and extended his arms to prevent anyone from coming closer. the caregivers, confused, tilted their heads at the action.

”not ‘yung! channie small! need help!” jisung huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and stomping his foot. “need help be small ‘yungies!” 

the caregivers connected the dots with jisung’s butchered explanation, and their faces slowly morphed into those of delight as they craned their heads to chan, who was now looking down and blushing profusely.

felix was the first to rush to him, quickly pinching his cheeks gently and cooing at the boy’s shy demeanor. 

“awww our little channie needs help being small, doesn’t he?” he smiled, ruffling chan’s hair and leading him further into the middle of the room. the other three scrambled to straighten the rug and bring armfuls of toys to the two littles. 

“channie jus ‘lil baby ‘yungie! he littler than sungie! baby bro'fer!” jisung happily informed the others, and they absolutely melted.

"is that right! is our little channie just a tiny baby?" hyunjin squealed, and with all the attention chan was getting, he could feel himself slipping into headspace faster than he did last time. the stress was beginning to fade away with the pure happiness chan was feeling at the moment. he babbled back softly to hyunjin and slipped his thumb into his mouth.

"ah ah baby, we don't do that, silly! your little fingers aren't for eating~" jeongin chimed, pulling out his thumb gently, much to chan's displeasure. the smallest looked up at him with pleading and confused eyes, why did innie do that? he whined, feeling his eyes gloss over uncontrollably. jisung gasped loudly, and jumped up. 

"sungie get paci! channie channie no worry!" he wiped the tears from chan's eyes before they could fall, albeit a little harshly due to his clumsiness, and peppered kisses to his face, ceasing his cries. with a final death hug, he scampered to the play room in search for the same paci jisung had lent chan the last time, finding it rather quickly and returning just as fast as he left.

with determined steps, he made his way to chan, who was currently being comforted and cradled by seungmin. "channie! hav' paci for you!" 

chan gleamed at the sight of his older brother, clapping his hand softly with contentment. jisung proudly slipped the pacifier into the baby's mouth, and smiled as the younger accepted it gratefully.

"seungie 'yung! we color wit' channie?" he asked the caregiver, who was still holding chan in his lap. 

"sure, baby, can you go get a little table with the rest of your hyungs so we can teach channie how to color?" and jisung ever so energetically, pulled felix and jeongin up from their spots on the floor and led the way to the playroom. chan, who stayed behind with seungmin and hyunjin, babbled mindlessly, often 'ohhh'-ing at the texture of the rug underneath them. 

he grew bored of it quickly, and looked at hyunjin, who gave him a warm smile in return. chan glanced at his head of hair, it was so long and pretty! and not to mention pink! he babbled excitedly, and moved to reach for his strawberry-like locks. 

"oh! does the little baby want to play with hyungie's hair?" hyunjin grinned, and at that moment, jisung, felix, and jeongin walked in. arms carrying tupperware bins filled to the brim with art supplies, however, once jisung saw chan reaching for hyunjin's hair, he dropped the box and ran towards them.

he could worry about the mess later! and so with exasperated, but not annoyed, sighs, felix and jeongin cleaned up the mess of paper and colored pencils that remained in jisung's previous spot.

"channie! min 'yungie taught'd sungie how brai' hair! is really pretty! sungie show!" he situated himself so that hyunjin was sitting in front of both of them, facing away. "jinnie 'yung, is otay sungie brai' 'yungie hair?" he asked politely before starting. hyunjin cooed, and turned to quickly press a kiss to his nose.

"so polite, sungie! of course you can braid my hair, little one. i know my little ones will make it so, very, pretty!" with hyunjin's verbal allowance, jisung lifted his hands and began to explain clumsily to chan how to braid one's hair. 

his instructions were butchered, and nearly incoherent with how many times he kept getting distracted, but chan listened intently nonetheless. his big brother was so impressive! once jisung finished his messy braid from a little strand of hair, he looked at chan expectantly, and he complied with a smile.

if jisung's braid was messy and tangled, chan's braid was a birds nest. he looped the pink strands of hair into tight balls, twisting and twirling the hair so that it ended up severely matted. hyunjin winced at the feeling, and the rest of the caregivers snickered, but one look at jisung's proud look and chan's happy little giggles, and hyunjin suddenly didn't mind the fact that it would probably take a few days to untangle the knots in his hair.

"channie! need glitter! make hair pretty!" 

...maybe it would take a little more than 'just a few days.' and more than three showers a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! as usual, please leave requests on ch1 - "notes | rules + requests"!
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy! many people are travelling to visit family for the holidays so travel responsibly and self quarantine!


	20. stay with me (don't let go of my hand) | jisung + jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it should be well known that jisung hated seeing blood, and well, fear does not mix well with stress, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sob requested: “can i request more of I.N main caregiver 🥺 like maybe one where Jisung accidentally injures himself and falls into a baby headspace and I.N gets worried of taking care of him but calms down after noticing how content Sungie is with him? 🥺🥺”
> 
> thank you for requesting !! i hope you like this, and feel free to request more !! <3 title from day6' s "where the sea sleeps" hehe, stan day6!!
> 
> !! TW !!  
> blood/injury, lots of panicking and a little bit of self doubt -- marked with 🍡 at the beginning and end as usual ! though it’s pretty long, sorry :((
> 
> WC: 1.1k

in jisung's defense, it wasn't even his turn to wash the dishes. _maybe_ he was a little out of line when he glared at changbin for throwing in a few more plates and _maybe_ he was overstepping a bit when he cursed under his breath once chan told him to do the dishes in seungmin's place. but he was stressed alright! the day's recordings were absolutely awful, he had messed up terribly on every attempt that they only ended up with about fifteen seconds worth of usable vocal clips. 

he just wanted to go to bed, that's all he wanted, but here he was stuck washing the dishes because seungmin's english studies were more important. jisung groaned for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, the mountain of dishes was not getting any smaller. 

well, it didn't seem like it anyway. 

he reached to pump more soap on the sponge, except he completely missed it, and the soap ended up squirting onto the base of his thumb. with yet another groan, he threw the sponge down and thrusted his hands underneath the hot water, letting the soap trickle off his hand. 

which, in hindsight, maybe jisung should have taken off his abundance of rings before starting the dishes, or maybe he should have paid attention while the soap was slipping down his hand. but there was nothing he could do now, his favorite ring was now sliding off his finger and falling down into sink's garbage disposal. 

🍡 he wasn't exactly thinking straight, his frustrations getting the best of him. but maybe sticking his hand in there wasn't the best idea, especially not without his glasses on. jisung dug around desperately, his innie had gotten him that ring! it's very, _very_ special. 

"hyung! what the hell are you doing! you're going to get hurt!" someone had gasped, startling jisung and making him pull his hand out rapidly. the pain came quick, and the fear came second. his hand felt like it was on fire, blood oozing out of the big gash on his palm. at the sight of the bright crimson, jisung panicked and slipped hard into headspace, harder than he ever had before. 

a loud scream ripped through his lips, and the tears came quickly after. his vision was blurred, making the sight of his bloodied palm nearly double in size. he fell to the floor and babbled with utter panic.

"papa! papa!" was the only coherent cry that could be heard, the seven members that were now circled around him grew alarmed. jisung had never once told them who he wanted to be his main caregiver, and the injured boy wouldn't let anybody anywhere near him.

the little was crying, _begging_ , for his papa, but to no avail. it wasn’t until he finally opened his tear filled eyes to lock into jeongin that made a collective strike of understanding fill their heads. jeongin was papa.

”p-papa’s here, baby boy!” he frantically reassured the crying little, quickly dropping down to the floor and pulling the boy into his lap. jeongin panicked a little, he had no idea how to comfort jisung in the way he needed now. sure, his fear of blood had been something they all witnessed at one point, but it was never jeongin the boy went to for comfort!

he didn't know the first thing about being a good caregiver! the boy was sobbing uncontrollably, and the wound still fresh. though it was no longer bleeding out, the blood that remained still stained his hand. jeongin's panic was not going away anytime soon, apparently, because as soon as he tried to hold jisung's wrist to inspect the wound, his own trembling frame did nothing to prevent his finger from slipping and grazing the gash on his palm.

jisung jumped in shock, increasing the volume of his cries. the caregiver sat still with shock as the rest of his members calmly took jisung's hand to patch it up themselves. 🍡

although his tears didn't stop, jisung's wails had finally calmed down to quiet little whimpers, clutching jeongin's shirt and whispering little babbles as the members slowly filed out of the kitchen. 

in all honesty, jeongin was still unsure of what to do. he was tense, trying his best to give jisung the comfort he needed, but unsure if it was enough for the boy. jisung babbled out again, teary eyes looking up at him and expecting an answer. when jeongin didn't give him one, he huffed, but scooched closer to jeongin in order to hide his face in the crook of his papa's neck. 

jisung melted at the contact, fully entrusting his exhausted body to his papa. with this, jeongin's thoughts ceased. he watched as jisung's shoulders rose and fell calmly, the way his tear stained cheeks puffed out whenever he grew tired, how he would accidentally let go of the fistfuls of shirt and clutching them once more once he noticed himself dozing off.

it wasn't something jeongin had realized, how jisung always made it a habit to go to jeongin for just about anything, how the little would attach himself to the hip with him. with newfound confidence, his heart filled with warmth as he reminded himself that _he is papa_ to jisung.

"my poor baby, let's go to the living room, yeah? you're so very brave, little angel." he cooed, lifting jisung easily and moving them to the black leather couch. jisung gurgled happily, lifting his head out of its hiding spot to flash jeongin the biggest smile. sitting on the couch and watching jisung, the boy looked nothing short of adorable. he continued babbling and making little noises to both himself and to jeongin, playing around curiously with the little crevices and textures of the couch.

jisung pouted, he couldn't seem to pull this string off the couch! he pulled a little harder with his uninjured hand, but there was an unexpected pain that came with it. he whimpered, deciding to leave it be and instead crawl to his papa for comfort. the string hurt him!

"oh my angel, that string is such a meanie, hm?" he cooed, gently grabbing the hand that had a skinny little indent and kissing it tenderly. jisung giggled, but scrambled up to jeongin to do the same to the caregiver's cheek. "how sweet angel! thank you!" 

with a big smile, jisung babbled out carefully, wanting to make sure his papa understood what exactly he was trying to say. and, though a little garbled, jeongin understood clearly. he kissed jisung's puffed up cheeks and whispered softly, 

"papa loves you too, little angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this was v bad :(( im sorry ! :(( but thank you for reading anyway!! 
> 
> *please leave requests in the comments of ch1 (notes | rules + requests) !!!
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy!!! <3


	21. next to me forever | jisung + hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung can't sleep. or at least, not without hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThePhoenix requested: “🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 that was literally so cute and soft you did an amazing job i love it!! Could you do one where jisung needs someone to sleep with him? Thank you!!! <333333”
> 
> thank you for requesting again!!! <3 i hope you like this and feel free to request again whenever you'd like!! <3 sorry this is kinda short !! i love writing things like this but i tend to keep them short and sweet !
> 
> WC: 560

jisung swung his legs back and forth, patiently waiting for the arrival of his main caregiver. the rest of stray kids had already turned in for bed, making sure to leave the lights on and their bedroom doors open for the little who refused to be put to bed without his dada. but it's not his fault! his dada was just at work! he would be a good boy and wait quietly until his dada gets home.

but even with the motivation of being good for his caregiver, jisung still pouted, waiting was getting a bit boring. he huffed, jutting his bottom lip out further. this was just no fair! he was getting sleepier by the minute, and all he wanted was to cuddle with his dada and go to bed. with tiny little sniffles and teary eyes, he kept his gaze on the front door, hoping that it would be enough to manifest his caregiver walking through it. 

miraculously enough, only a few seconds later, hyunjin walked in, making jisung jump with glee. jisung knew he must be tired, so he waited on the couch, bouncing lightly until his dada walked up to the little himself. 

"sunshine! dada missed you so much, baby!" he smiled, slipping off his shoes swiftly and walking up to the little with moist eyes. "were you crying sunshine? why aren't you in bed yet?" hyunjin asked gently, sitting next to jisung, pulling his head to his chest and leaving little kisses on the crown of the little's head. 

"missed dada, sungie no can s'eep wif'ou' dada." he whispered with a huff, cuddling closer into hyunjin, who smiled in response. 

"my poor sunshine, dada's here now! does my sunshine want to go to sleep now?" jisung nodded, rubbing his eyes and crawling onto the caregiver's lap so he could carry him to the bed. 

hyunjin laughed, but did just that. it wasn't like he was going to make his little sunshine walk there, he was far too whipped for the little to make him do that. 

once they reached the bedroom, hyunjin placed jisung on the bed so that he could change into some pyjamas. to which jisung covered his eyes with his tiny hands with a giggle. 

"my sunshine is so thoughtful! come, dada's done changing, little one!" his dada ushered, motioning for jisung to go under the navy blue comforter with him. jisung complied, crawling clumsily to his dada with a big smile on his face, body melting with relief once he was pressed up comfortably against hyunjin. 

jisung never failed to tell hyunjin just how warm and ' _comfy'ble_ ' (as jisung says it) the caregiver made him feel, and it was all true! there was just _something_ about hyunjin that made jisung feel like home, as if he could be as vulnerable and as fragile as he needed to be and he'd still be safe. 

with that warmth enveloping him, jisung sighed happily, snuggling into his caregiver and letting the sleepiness wash over him like a wave. 

"night night, dada. su'gie wuv you." 

hyunjin smiled, and cradled him gently, his own tired body growing lax. there was nothing he wouldn't do for the boy. if the boy asked him to stay by his side like they were now forever, then who was hyunjin to say no? 

the idea of it sounded nice anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! if you have a request, make sure to leave it in ch1 "notes | rules + requests"!!
> 
> merry christmas!! stay safe and stay healthy! sending love to those who's holidays aren't as bright as what's expected, to those who can't afford to celebrate, or to those who mourn during these times, you are loved and valid!! <333


	22. like a fairy | jisung + everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung was stray kids' fairy, both figuratively and literally, considering the mess of glitter he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dididinosaur requested: “heyy, i'm requesting again 🥺👉👈
> 
> little jisung locked himself on his bedroom coz he's making his christmas present for his caregivers (just a christmas card lol) his caregivers, tho worried of leaving him alone, let him be and made a deal with the little that they will open the room and get him after two hours. when its time to come and get the little on the room, they were meet with a messy little jisung with glitters all over his body and a glued hands... chaos ensued.”
> 
> merry christmas! thank you for requesting and i hope you like this <3 edit: omg i forgot to post this on christmas,,..,., ;-;
> 
> no main caregiver! he'll occasionally call all of them papa or dada or something though ^^  
> WC: 1.1k

the dorm was, as jisung dubbed it, a winter wonderland. one saturday, they had found the time out of their jam-packed schedule to decorate their dorm to every little corner and surface. there were string lights lining the very top of their walls all around the house, garlands and ribbons decorating their rails and bedroom doors. jisung was right to call it a winter wonderland. 

as they were watching christmas movies in the living room, brightly lit from the glowing of the christmas tree, jisung was not having it at all. he loved christmas! and he loved his hyungies! but this movie was far too boring, and he didn't understand a single word that was said. with a huff, he crossed his arms grumpily, turning his head to look at everyone else, who was enjoying the movie and unaware of his little dilemma. 

"'yungies!" he suddenly shouted, making them all jump. 

"sungie, we dont yell, fairy! what is it, can you ask your hyungies nicely?" minho spoke up first, sending jisung a scolding glance. jisung pouted, but slumped slightly.

"m' sorry 'yungies. sungie didn' mean yell." his hyungs smiled happily, jisung knew this meant he was forgiven. "bu sungie don' un'ertsan this movie! borin'! no like!" 

"we can watch something else if you'd like, fairy!" seungmin offered, already reaching for the remote on the coffee table. 

"no!" he smiled sheepishly at the second scolding look he got from his minho hyungie, but he could apologize for yelling later. "sungie hafta do somethin!" jisung looked around at his hyungs, narrowing his eyes at their confused faces. "is secret! hyungies no can know! no come in room, 'yungies!" 

he didn't let them reply, speeding off into his regression room and locking the door behind him. again, he could apologize later, but only after he was done with his surprise. with a giggle, he grabbed a pile of colored construction paper, his coloring pencils and markers, stickers, a bottle of glue, and a ton of glitter tubes.

jisung started off with a pink sheet of paper for his minnie hyungie, reaching for the cat stickers almost immediately and placing one on every corner of the page. he drew his three cats, one in green, one in purple, and one in orange, and he even wrote their names! he did his very best, after all, his seung-hyungie was the one who taught him how to read and write! and jisung was never one to disappoint. (though he maaay have misspelled their names, just a little bit.) when it was time for the paper to be decorated with glitter, jisung went absolutely ham with it. the paper got a bit soggy with the amount of glue he used, and with a harsh tap to the bottom of the tube, half of it's contents fluttered out.

most of it landed on the paper, but a good amount landed on the wood floor underneath him.

“oopsy. sungie ma’ mess.” he giggled, swiping his hand across the floor in an attempt to collect the glitter, which only ended up sticking to his glue-coated fingers. jisung frowned, and tried brushing off the glitter with his other hand, but it only spread to that hand too! 

with a groan, he scratched his head in confusion (which only made the glitter spread into his hair), why was the glitter sticking everywhere!? he frowned, picking up the tube and inspecting it suspiciously, but quickly ended up dropping it once his brain racked up an idea for another card.

he can just ask his hyungies for a bath after their movie!

jisung continued crafting the christmas cards to his heart’s content, spilling glitter and glue on basically anywhere near the premises. nice he had finally finished all eight cards, and a ninth to hang on the fridge, jisung took a second look at the area around him and at himself. it was as if a big glitter ocean had taken over the place!

his hair was crusty with glitter and glue, the floor was covered with the sparkly substance, and his clothes were disgustingly sticky with the amount of glue he had used. 

but he was able to finish his gifts! so with a bright smile and a bounce in his step, he swiped up the still damp cards and skipped his way to the door. as he swung the door open, he was met with minho who was about to do the same.

”papa! guess wha’ guess wha!” jisung squealed, his smile never faltering even as minho’s eyes trailed to the mess of glitter and glue behind him. “papa!” 

minho opened his mouth with a frown on his face, but one good look at jisung with his sparkly hair and his eyes equally as shiny, he sighed exasperatedly.

“what’cha been up to, fairy?” 

"sungie made'd presen's! for 'yungies!" he beamed, showing off the soppy pile of papers in his hand. the little had a little bounce in his stance, he looked at his hyungie with big expectant eyes. 

"oh my goodness! presents from our fairy! come! come! let's go to the living room so your hyungies can see them, yeah, fairy?" minho lifted him with one easy swoop, placing him on his hip and earning a giggle from jisung at the unexpected action. he nodded enthusiastically, hugging the papers gingerly with excitement. which, in hindsight, was not the best idea. for one, the glitter was now all over jisung. if he looked like a glitter monster before, he now looked like a glitter hybrid. a hundred percent made of glitter. but also, the glue on each paper was still very much fresh, making the pages stick to each other. 

as they made their way to the kitchen, minho exclaimed to the members that jisung came with gifts, making them all sit orderly in the couches giddily. 

"sungie hav' s'prise!" he jumped out of minho's hold, rushing to the coffee table to set the glued pages. "firs' one for bin 'yungie!" jisung tried taking the sheet off the stack, but to no avail, it was stuck. he looked up at his bin hyungie with panic. " 'y-yungie! stuck!"

his eyes grew moist as he continued to tug at the green page, his little baby strength doing nothing to pull the pages apart.

"daddy! stuck!" he cried, tears mixing with the violet glitter on his cheeks. the caregivers surrounded him immediately, each one doing their part to comfort him and help him with his messy art projects.

"fairy? your hyungies fixed them, baby! silly fairy used too much glue~" felix chimed, wiping away his tears and placing him on his lap. "what's all this fairy dust all over you, hmm?"

"s-silly 'yungie! is jus' g'itter!" he sniffled, turning back to his cards. "p'esents for 'yungies! sungie made'd all by own!" the little handed out his cards gently, making sure to smile at each of his caregivers despite his little meltdown not even ten minutes ago. by all means, jisung was their fairy, whether he be covered in glitter or covered in mud. and stray kids couldn't change that for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! if you have a request, make sure to leave it in ch1 "notes | rules + requests"
> 
> ** requests commented on any other chapter will not be written! please, i've been getting many great requests! but it's hard for me to be looking through every chapter just to look for a specific request when i already have many others to write!** 
> 
> also!! thank you all so much for 6000 hits ?!? oh gosh i can't believe THAT many people actually gave this mess of oneshots a try abdhwegchsb
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy <3


	23. 1 to 10 | jisung + chan and minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bath time always did made him so, very sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickeyy requested: “can I request something? Maybe after all of their Promotions (because I feel they actually worked for months without a break) they finally have a day off & everything is relaxed & jisung (who is in Baby Space) spends his time with his two caregiver, Chan & Minho & they spend the whole just relaxing & cuddling etc 🥺 thank youuu”
> 
> thank you for requesting!! i hope you enjoy <333 inspired by day6 1 to 10 hehe :> stan talent stan day6!
> 
> WC: 584

minho and chan, were without a doubt, whipped for jisung, both big and small. everyone knew this. but if it wasn't obvious enough already, the way they stared with the goofiest smiles on their faces as jisung scribbled all over the walls with the bath paint, was a dead giveaway. 

and honestly, it wasn't even their fault! the scene was too precious to just watch with a straight face! even the most nonchalant person would be unable to even _glance_ without a smile forming on their face. it was the day after their promotions had finally ended, jisung had announced that he would be taking a bath in order to soothe his sore muscles, but once the members heard his giggles and tiny little splashes, they knew the boy had regressed into headspace. 

"dada! loo'! is 'oonie doon'ie an' 'ori!" he giggled, pointing to the three purple cats scribbled messily on the shower wall. jisung clapped at his own doodle approvingly, reaching for the green bath paint and drawing what was presumably minho, chan, and jisung right next to them.

"oh my gosh! angel! they look perfect! dada almost thought they were real!" minho gaped, adding more expression to his dramatics for jisung. he giggled in response, jutting out the tube of paint.

" 'illy dada! is ju' pain'!"

the two smiled, cheeks nearly growing numb from how long the expression had been glued to their faces. 

"little angel, don't you think it's time to get out already?" chan spoke up gently, watching as jisung's eyes glossed over. he didn't want to get out! he was having so much fun! chan cooed at this, but wiped the tears before they fell. "don't cry, angel! dada will get you some clothes and papa will help you finish washing up, sound good, little one? we can watch movies when you're done, if you wanna!" 

jisung pouted, but nodded, letting chan lather shampoo onto his hair and wash it gently. he screwed his eyes shut once he felt water trickle down his head, but chan shielded his eyes with one hand, and leaned his head back with the other to prevent soap from falling into his eyes. minho walked in not long after, soft brown short overalls and a striped green dinosaur tee in hand. they changed jisung swiftly, quietly slipping on a diaper despite some minor difficulties. they knew he would need it, the boy was practically going limp in their care. 

the little was unable to register who it was, but someone lifted him, and carried him into his room. he babbled, sticking his fingers in his mouth and gurgling sleepily. he felt so floaty, his dada and papa were (as usual) being so kind and gentle with him, it made him feel so tiny and fragile. jisung whined around his fingers, he didn't even realize once they made it to his room, but all he knew was that he was in his bed and alone. his eyes once again teared up as he made grabby hands to the two caregivers.

minho and chan cooed, but moved to squeeze themselves into the bed that was far too small for all three of them. however once jisung babbled happily and began dozing off, their hearts surged with warmth. they suddenly didn't mind the uncomfortable positions they were in.

_baby from 1 to 10_

_(i’ll give it all, give it all for you)_

_i'll give you everything you want_

_(i’ll give it all, give it all for you)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! if you have a request, make sure to leave it in ch1 "notes | rules + requests"
> 
> ** requests commented on any other chapter will not be written! please, i've been getting many great requests! but it's hard for me to be looking through every chapter just to look for a specific request when i already have many others to write!**
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy <3


	24. my shopping mall | jisung + hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung in a skirt! what will he do? (spoiler alert: he regresses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i was watching a drama (love revolution!! it's v cute, i recommend it!) and there was a scene where the girl chose a shirt for her bf and he got all happy and i went !!! i can work with this!! i hope you enjoy !! <3
> 
> title from got7's shopping mall <3
> 
> WC: 769

the mall was bustling with post-holiday discount shoppers, with every turn of the head, there was a masked person fumbling round with handfuls of bags and contented murmurs. it was a great way to unwind, stray kids were given the week off for the holidays, and both hyunjin and jisung were never ones to pass up on those sweet, sweet, discounts. especially if it was on clothes. 

"jisungie! let's go in there next!" hyunjin exclaimed, pointing to an androgynous-like store. jisung's eyes turned into crescents, letting hyunjin know that the boy was smiling under the mask. he nodded, walking briskly behind hyunjin into the shop. it was themed nicely, soft cream walls and clothes of equal aesthetic hanging neatly on the racks. they were sectioned without gendered signs, only further making the shop feel welcoming and all-inclusive. from skirts to slacks, they had it all. 

the two separated excitedly, picking through the clothes with the intent to give each other a mini fashion show as they usually did. jisung hummed to himself softly, but quietened and froze once he came upon a white, simple, flared out skirt. picking it off the rack carefully, a bubbly feeling rose to his chest, he couldn't wait to show it to his hyung!

with his steps and hands growing jittery, he walked to the shirts with a hop in his step, picking out a soft pastel green knit sweater. grinning in approval, he found hyunjin, who was already waiting in front of the dressing rooms. 

"are you ready jisungie? do you want to go first?" he smiled, clutching his pile of clothes excitedly. jisung contemplated it, but shook his head. he didn't feel like talking anymore. 

as jisung expected, hyunjin's choices were all phenomenal, each article of clothing accentuating his features perfectly as he executed the looks flawlessly. the younger clapped in approval every single time hyunjin came out sporting a new outfit, whether or not hyunjin noticed the younger's non-verbal signs, jisung would never know. 

"sungie turn!" he squealed, running off without noticing hyunjin's wide eyes. jisung pulled off his clothes clumsily, throwing them on the floor without care. he slipped on the skirt and pulled the soft sweater over his head with some struggle, but then continued to tuck it halfway in messily. the little squealed at his reflection, he felt so pretty! like a princess!

"jisungie? sweetie? are you okay? did you regress, baby?" hyunjin whispered from outside the stall. 

"sungie otay papa!" he grinned at his reflection once more, but took notice of the unzipped skirt. "um! help sungie p'eas?" 

the little tried swinging the door wide open, but hyunjin frantically held it back, instead slipping inside stealthily without opening the door as wide. upon seeing the little, his worried face melted, playing with the hem of jisung's soft top. 

"you look so pretty, baby! papa's pretty baby!" he cooed. "what did you need help with?" 

jisung pouted at hyunjin, only making the caregiver melt. "sungie p'incess papa. bu'! zip p'ease!" he turned to display the zipper on his side, the fabric wide open and threatening to fall if jisung weren't holding it up. the caregiver smiled, and quickly zipped it up, placing a finger behind the cloth to prevent any pinching of jisung's soft skin.

the little beamed, doing a little twirl and flattening it out once he was done. with expectant puppy eyes, he stared at hyunjin, who sighed happily. he knew little jisung inside and out, knowing all his little non-verbal cues and what exactly he wanted with each one. 

"so pretty, my little princess! my good boy!" hyunjin ruffled his fluffy hair, earning a giggle from jisung. "does my little princess want this outfit? papa will get it just for you! my pretty~" he brushed away the fringe on his forehead to place a kiss. jisung nodded furiously, already peeling the clothes off to take to the front counter. 

"papa help?" 

hyunjin did just that, letting the little lean on him as he held his pants open for jisung to stick his legs in, swiftly buttoning and zipping them closed.he did the same with his shirt and sweater, guiding jisung's clumsy arms through the fabric.

"thakies papa! les' go! les' go! wan' show hyungies!" he giggled, pulling hyunjin behind him with the clothes held tightly to his body. the elder smiled, happily following behind him. the cashier gave jisung a weird look, but the little didn't notice, thankfully. after all, who was anyone to judge hyunjin's pretty princess?

(the answer is nobody, hyunjin would beat them to a pulp if they crushed jisung's happiness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! if you have a request, make sure to leave it in ch1 "notes | rules + requests"
> 
> ** requests commented on any other chapter will not be written! please, i've been getting many great requests! but it's hard for me to be looking through every chapter just to look for a specific request when i already have many others to write!**
> 
> \-----
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy everyone!!! if you ever want to talk to me about anything, add me on discord (chiisai#2990) or dm me on instagram (@beehyuns) ^-^ whether it be to talk about your day or simp over kpop idols, i'll always answer ! :D thank you all for reading this and to those who comment, it really makes my day !!! <3


	25. stop being cute | jisung + everyone (ft day6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stray kids and jealous? in the same sentence? it’s more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leviciel requested: “your story is really cute!! can u do one that the members feel jealous when jisung act cute toward other group?”
> 
> thank you for requesting!! sorry this took so long, i wad struggling to come up with a plotline for it🥺 i hope you like it !!!
> 
> \- main cg: felix!  
> \- WC: 1.2k

“cheesca’ cheeseca’” jisung squealed, wriggling himself out of felix’s hold to sprint towards the bakery aisle. the member’s eyes widened with panic, and glanced at their surroundings for any signs of other customers. thankfully, the store seemed relatively empty.

jisung came skipping back, placing a small strawberry cheesecake round in the shopping cart happily. one look at his hyungies, though, and he knew he was in for a scolding. he scrambled to hide behind changbin, who everyone knew had a soft spot for the little.

”jisungie, we don't run off like that baby. especially when we’re outside, okay?” seungmin spoke up, pulling him from behind changbin gently. the little pouted, but nodded. he relocated himself back to felix’s side, where he clung to his daddy’s arm comfortably. they walked around the store without a problem after that, gathering all their groceries all while keeping little jisungie under close watch. 

by the time they reached the pet aisle for hyunjin and minho, jisung began to grow so incredibly bored. with a pout on his face, he scanned the vicinity in hopes to find something to cure his boredom. he finally caught sight of the toy aisle, widening his eyes and letting go of felix's arm while the caregiver was distracted with minho's rambling. 

he would be quick! jisung was fast, after all. the little would argue that he was faster than even sonic himself. 

jisung waddled over with a bright smile on his face, the smile only growing once he reached the tall shelves filled to the brim with the coolest toys he had ever seen in his life. he reached for a box with a monster truck in it, sticking his finger through the hole that was there to sample all the cool noises and lights. the car was loud, extremely so, but jisung _loved_ it. he plopped himself on the floor, grabbing more of the same trucks and surrounding himself with them.

"vroom vroom!" giggles spewed out of his lips like crazy, letting his imagination run wild, he completely missed how his caregivers were now spreading around, riddled with worry at their missing boy. 

"jisung? is that you?" a voice called out suddenly, startling jisung. the little looked up to see all five members of day6 hovering above him, confused looks on their faces. 

"hyung you don't think..." the whisper was faintly registered by jisung, who was now growing panicked at the thought of his sunbaes discovering his secret. he quietly began to tear up, alerting sungjin immediately.

"no no don't cry, little one!" he kneeled next to jisung, pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back comfortingly. "you are little, right?" 

jisung nodded with a sniffle, the slightest bit of shame apparent in his expression. 

"d-don' be 'mbarrass'd jisungie!" a high pitched voice suddenly spoke up, and everyone turned to dowoon. "d'woonie same! 'lil!" 

the younger's eyes widened in surprise, which was quickly replaced with a smile. he had a new friend! who was just like him! jisung mumbled, his words coming out a bit slurred. 

"what was that, sweetie?" wonpil smiled, sitting down next to sungjin and jisung. the rest of them quickly followed. dowoon, however, shoved himself in between sungjin, happily taking his place next to the other little and holding his hand with a big smile, which jisung returned. 

" 'yungies p'ay wif su'gie?" the band smiled, nodding happily.

"but jisungie, don't you think we should call your hyungies? they must be very worried, sweetie." younghyun reminded, sharing a look with jae, who already had his phone out. jisung pouted at this, and hugged dowoon tightly.

"no! p'ay firs'!" without waiting for the reply to come, jisung handed dowoon a toy, quickly creating a race scene with the boxed toys. dowoon gleamed happily, eager to join jisung with his playing. just as younghyun was about to speak, jae whispered. 

"leave them, i texted chan-hyung already. they're outside looking for him, so they should be here pretty quick." the rest of the band members nodded, turning their attention to the two giddy littles. their hearts melted, each of them chiming in with their own sound effects and commentary. 

jisung and dowoon giggled gratefully, their hyungs were really making play time so fun! however, once his giggle fit was over, jisung pouted. immediately raising concern from jae. 

"why are you pouting, buddy?" jisung huffed in reply. jisung, being as clingy as he was, grew fussy. he really wanted to sit on someone's lap! "we won't know what's wrong if you don't use your words, silly." jae continued with a soft smile. jisung blushed, but he knew he couldn't just up and sit on someone's lap like he did with his members. 

"s-su'gie sit lap?" he quickly remembered chan's manners lesson. "p'eas?" jae cooed, but repositioned himself to sit cross legged. 

"sure, buddy. c'mere." 

jisung happily crawled his way to jae, sitting on his lap with a wide smile. not even twenty second after he had situated himself on jae's lap, his members appeared seemingly out of nowhere, each of them panting and hair tousled out of place. 

"daddy! 'yungies!" jisung exclaimed, but did nothing to remove himself from jae's lap. a twinge of jealousy surged through each of them, and showing evidently on their faces. sungjin snorted, but didn't point it out. 

"jisungie, baby, come here!" felix sighed, itching to hold his baby. jisung pouted, but complied. he gave jae a final hug, before lifting himself off the floor and waddling to felix. they frowned slightly at this, but turned to the band who was now doing the same and getting up from the floor. 

"thank you so much for watching over jisungie, hyungs." hyunjin thanked flatly, not holding back the bitterness in his voice. 

"daddy." jisung spoke up, gaining the attention of everyone. "su'gie ha'v p'aydate wif woonie?" his member's eyes widened, looking over to dowoon, who's face was bright and happy. 

"of course, baby." chan spoke up. "if woonie's hyungs let him." he glanced at the band, who all smiled and nodded. an unspoken approval. 

"sorry hyungs but-" changbin spoke up, hugging jisung from behind, who giggled and whined in return at the feeling of his hair tickling his neck. "we have to go now." 

day6 snickered at the protective formation they had around jisung, but understood the feeling all too well. (if they had caught dowoon in his cutest state around anyone else, they would feel jealous too, in all honesty.) but without a word, they waved, and quickly scurried off. 

the frowns on his member's faces were quickly replaced with pouts, and whines quickly followed after. 

"jisungie! why are you so cute, huh?!"

"jisungie, you're out baby only, right?!"

the little giggled at all the attention, he didn't understand what complex emotions they were experiencing, but he absolutely loved the way they were smothering him. he went around, kissing each of them on the cheek. 

"su'gie wuv 'yungies!" they relaxed a bit at the sudden exclamation, finding their abandoned cart in the pet aisle and making their way to the self checkout, where jisung caught sight of the indoor mcdonalds. "su'gie hav happy meal. p'eas?!"

"of course! sungie! _my_ little baby is so polite" felix smiled, taking his hand and leading him to the restaurant as the rest of them helped scan and bag their items. jisung smiled, and felix squeezed his hand, a protective feeling flooding his chest. this was their baby, nobody else's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! if you have a request, make sure to leave it in ch1 "notes | rules + requests"
> 
> ** requests commented on any other chapter will not be written! please, i've been getting many great requests! but it's hard for me to be looking through every chapter just to look for a specific request when i already have many others to write!**
> 
> ——
> 
> waaah does anyone play valorant? ive been wanting to party with more people but >< im rly bad tho aaaaa 
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy!!🥰🥰


	26. bamboozled | jisung + minho (ft changbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh this doesn't even make sense, at first i was gonna have just the text convo but then it turned to this 

**changbinnie** : BbshhahhHhabsbbbbbbbb

 **changbinnie** : ????!]!!!|!|!£*++,¥]’ sxnnnzjsjhHHHhhhNansnn

**minho hyung** : ???

 **minho hyung** : binnie??

**changbinnie** : HHbbb SBKNKJNjnsxjsbkkhdghgvsclH BDJD>M

 **changbinnie** : HYUNHBG

 **changbinnie** : HLEOPO

 **changbinnie** : SUNIW3ES STELANGI MY PHEON

**minho hyung** : huh??

 **minho hyung** : what about sungie? 

**changbinnie** : HSBDSSSSSSSSSSBHVSDlhdV SknjaSDCV S HSBC

**minho hyung** : ohhh 

**minho hyung** : baby~ it's not nice to steal! 

**minho hyung** : hmm you probably can't read that 

**minho hyung** : changbinnie will read it for you then hehe

 **minho hyung** : sungie if you give him his phone back, papa will get you ice cream when he goes home baby!

**changbinnie** : !!!

 **changbinnie** : thanks hyung! 

true to his word, minho had stopped by the closest baskin robbins and picked up a pint of wild 'n reckless sherbet. jisung's favorite in headspace. 

"sungie! papa's home!" he sing-songed, slipping off his shoes. at the same time, a stampede of footsteps was heard thundering toward him, and in all honesty, it was a little terrifying. 

"papa!!" jisung threw himself at minho, making the man gasp in horror and drop everything he had in hand in order to catch the flying boy. cue a little stumble, but both boys were safe and neither had toppled over onto the floor. minho gave jisung a scolding look, before sighing and placing a kiss to his chubby cheek. 

"you little rascal, how many times have i told you not to do that?" the little stuck his tongue out playfully, returning the kiss with a giggle.

"bu' papa alway catch sungie! so i's otay!" he smiled at this, after all, jisung's statement was painfully true. minho would do anything the little asked. 

_anything_.

sometimes it resulted in a few embarrassing consequences. 

(no he doesn't want to talk about it)

"did changbinnie take good care of you, baby?" he asked, reaching down carefully for the plastic bag and his phone, then relocating them to the dining table. jisung pouted when he was placed on a separate seat, and shuffled over with a grumble to sit on minho's lap. minho chuckled at this, but hugged the small's waist. "clingy baby~" 

"bin 'yungie take good care sungie! we played'd lots an' lots!" the little finally replied.

"that's good! make sure to say thank you later, okay, sunshine? where is your hyungie, anyway?" jisung grinned evilly at this, making minho dread the response. 

"yungie in the baf'room takn' dump!" 

yep, there it was. 

"jisung! who taught you that? that doesn't sound nice, han jisung." minho scolded, which made jisung's face fall. a cascade of tears streamed down his cheeks, and almost immediately the caregiver's expression softened.

"why are you crying, huh, sunshine?" he wiped away the boy's tears.

"p-papa ang'y wif' sungie!" the wails grew louder, and jisung hopped off his lap to scurry and hide behind the couch. minho followed closely with a sigh, gently grabbing jisung's arm before he could retreat to his hiding spot. 

"baby, papa isn't mad. just don't say that anymore, okay baby? it doesn't sound very nice." he sniffled, before nodding and hiding in minho's chest. the two stood hugging each other for a few minutes, minho softly humming and rubbing his back reassuringly. 

"baby? papa brought your ice cream, sungie's favorite." immediately, the little shot his head up and smiled, before grabbing minho's hand and dragging him back to the dining room. 

"ice c'eam!" 

( _later that day, after jisung had_ finally _fallen asleep due to a sugar crash, minho walked in on the members peacefully watching the tv and sprawled all over each other._

_"alright, which one of you taught sungie how to refer to going to the bathroom, as 'taking a dump?'" he glared at them, and only one body stiffened significantly. his face went pale as minho approached him._

_"seo changbin, you better run."_

_"it was an accident hyung! i didn't even say it to him! i said it to myself!" the seven members watched as the two chased each other in circles, laughing uncontrollably. changbin pleaded for forgiveness with his desperate explanations, but minho was having none of it)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !!! if you have a request, please leave it on ch1 !! (notes | rules + requests)
> 
> ** requests commented anywhere else will not be written ** 
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy 🥰🥰


	27. oh, my | jisung + jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, my. jeongin was in a bit of a pickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ineedtostopimintoodeep requested: “Jisung and jeongin are alone in the dorms while jisungs slips into headspace but jeongin has never taken care of jisung before and cant get in contact with the others for help”
> 
> thank you for requesting!!! i hope you like, and i'm sorry for the wait <3
> 
>   
> main caregiver: changbin but he's only there for a little bit 
> 
> !! TW/CW - not sure if this needs a trigger but just to be safe, it's hinted in the beginning that jisung has a nervous nail-biting habit 
> 
> WC: 1.08k

as the sun began to set steadily, jisung watched the driveway through his bedroom window with hopeful eyes. it was getting later, _darker_ , and jisung really needed to regress. he needed his changbin hyung. the ever growing dusk looming steadily upon the room and everything else around him. 

"papa... come hom p'ease..." jisung whimpered, finally slipping and chewing at his nails nervously without letting the driveway leave his line of sight. even as the darkness fully clouded his vision, he still strained his eyes to see every little thing that approached it. the little trembled a little, it was so dark and so cold. his papa always told him not to touch the lights or the lamps, so here he was stuck in the dark. "papa... papa..."

jeongin approached his and jisung's room quietly, his exhausted body halting at the sound of jisung's sad whimpering. he looked around in panic, it didn't seem like anyone was home, at least, he didn't see anyone as he walked in. a frown adorned his face, they certainly wouldn't leave him alone with the lights off, considering his fear for it. and from what jeongin was very faintly hearing, the boy had regressed on his own.

as mean as it sounded, jeongin did not want to go in there with the little. don't get him wrong, though! he absolutely adored jisung, both in and out of headspace, but they were the only two in the dorm. jeongin was always more of a playmate to jisung rather than a caregiver, and jeongin didn't know the first thing about taking care of him. he tapped his finger against his phone with frustration as another saddened whine was heard from the inside of the room. he unlocked it quickly, and dialed changbin.

the elder, however, didn't respond. not the second, or the third, or even the fifth time he called the caregiver. jeongin was getting restless as jisung began to start crying quietly. with a determined, yet slightly hesitant nod, he opened the door gently, only to see jisung's hugging his knees as he trembled underneath the window.

"jisungie? hey, what's wrong, sungie?" jeongin whispered, rubbing the crying little's back comfortingly. he flinched a bit at the sudden new presence, but looked up with wide eyes, which only formed more tears as he crawled desperately to his hyun. 

" 'yungie. 's dark. scary!" he said, burying his face within the boy's hoodie. jisung whimpered softly, nuzzling his face against the boy like a kitten and letting the mere scent of his hyung calm him. "miss papa. when papa come home, 'yungie?"

"hyungie doesn't know baby... how about sungie and hyung play for a little bit, yeah?” jeongin offered with a sympathetic smile, extending an arm to help pull jisung off the floor. “oof. you’re such a big boy sungie! looks at you!” 

jisung giggled and blushed, tapping his toes against each other. it was cute, his little habit of turning his knees and feet inward, it made the little look shy and tiny. even more so than he already was. “ ‘yungie, papa got’d sungie new toy! ‘yungie p’ay sungie, wif’?”

"no way?! what kind of toy is it, sungie?" the little beamed at the interest his hyun was showing, quickly tugging at jeongin's arm to follow him into the play room. once they had successfully made it past the steaming hot lava (the hallway tile) and the rocky mountains (all the legos strewn across the floor), the two walked into the messy play room, where jisung happily let go of his hyung's arm and went to search for his new toy. 

" 'yungie! lookie! p'ane!" he made a series of swooshing sound effects, running around with the toy airplane jutted out to replicate a flying motion. jisung skipped, walked, ran, and jeongin simply watched with loving eyes. " 'yungie nee' p'ane too!" he stopped suddenly at the realization, but puckered his lips to a pout once he noticed he didn't have a second airplane for jeongin. 

"it's okay sungie! look, hyung can be an airplane too!" he consoled, and showed the boy his now extended arms. jeongin ran around the room as jisung had been doing only seconds before, making similar noises to help the little understand what he was getting at. jisung's eyes brightened when he realized, and he placed his toy down carefully. the little joined jeongin, running around with flailing arms and blowing raspberries like no tomorrow. 

with a mischievous grin, jeongin made a 180, startling jisung. however, nothing could prepare the little for when jeongin began charging at him with full speed. a squeal and a stumble, and jisung was speeding off. his role as a pretend airplane long forgotten as his hyung chased him around the room. 

"i got you!" jeongin exclaimed, lifting the little up and spinning him around happily. jisung giggled immensely at this, trying to pry jeongin's arms away from his torso in a poor attempt to escape his hyung's grip.

"noooo!"

the sound of the front door open was heard all of a sudden, which made both of them freeze. jisung quickly wiggled out of his hyung's hold and went to find a hiding spot, as he usually did whenever he heard any of the members coming home. his hyung, however, walked to the door to peek out the hallway. he smiled, and turned to jisung who was now hiding behind a big purple bean bag. small, cute, and curled up as he was. 

"sungie! your papa's home, silly." this made jisung jolt up, he sprinted toward the door and out into the hallway where, indeed, changbin was slipping his shoes off and placing them neatly in the cubby. 

"papa!" 

changbin gasped, jisung was now charging at him like a mad buffalo. he extended his arm to stop the boy before he could headbutt the caregiver. 

"easy there, baby!" 

"bu'! sungie miss'd papa!" the little pouted. changin gave him a small scolding look, which made him huff and lean in for a hug much more gently than he had attempted. "papa, papa! 'yungie p'ayed'd wif' sungie! p'ayed'd wif' p'ane!" 

"really! baby, what do we say to your hyung for taking care of you and playing with you?" 

jisung turned to jeongin, who was leaning against the wall and watching the two happily. the little gave him a hundred-watt smile, his heart shaped lips only further making jeongin's heart melt into a puddle of goo. he glanced at changbin, who mouthed a sneaky ' _good job_.'

"t'ank you 'yungie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im writing this in physics bc physics SUCKS :(( i haven't regressed in a long time so this agere series thing serves as a good relief for that but i really do want to regress :(
> 
> thank you for reading !!! if you have a request, please leave it on ch1 !! (notes | rules + requests)  
> ** requests commented anywhere else will not be written **
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy 🥰🥰


	28. author’s note

hello everyone!!!

so sorry that it’s been taking me a bit to get to everyone’s requests, there’s been so many things going on im my private and school life that it’s sucking the motivation out of me.

i promise i’ll get to your requests soon! i can try to write some before the weekend because i’ll be attending a funeral in another state.

thank you all for being patient, and thank you for reading this work, you have no idea how much that means to me. every comment and request makes posting this, worth it!

-handulce🤍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick edit: a majority of these chapters are stand alones!! there really isnt any connection as they are all separate os’s!! the only time they ever have a connection is if i mention any references to other chapters in the notes!!


	29. sugar bugs | jisung + minho and felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RhiRhi2510 requested: “I have always wanted to read a fic of a little slipping when they're told they have to go to the dentist and maybe the caregivers reactions to that? Maybe Jisung can slip into baby space? It can be platonic or romantic uwu”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for requesting !! i hope you like this <3
> 
> *** please leave requests in ch1 (notes | rules + requests) !!! requests commented anywhere else will not be written!!! ***
> 
> WC: 736

"-so tomorrow, you'll all be going to physicals and dentist appointments." jisung's head snapped up at this, he hadn't been paying attention up until that point. and to say the least, he was not happy with the new information. he toyed around with the stylus of his leapfrog tablet, watching intently as their manager exited their dorms quickly. 

jisung was angry, but most of all, he was scared. he didn't want to go to the dentist! he let out a big huff, before stomping away to hide in his room and slam the door behind him. the very idea of having someone force his mouth open and put all sorts of substances on his teeth terrified him. 

"sungie, why did you slam the door, baby? you know that's not allowed." minho said, walking in with a scolding frown. jisung looked back up at him, mirroring his expression. jisung was upset, so very upset. 

"don' care!"

"jisung. don't be a bad boy, young man." he warned, walking up to where jisung was sitting on his desk and crossing his arms authoritatively. jisung, ever so stubborn, didn't falter under his caregiver's gaze. he furrowed his brows the furthest they could go, making it obvious to his papa that we was very upset. just as minho was about to speak up, a new body came walking in, making both of them turn to the door. jisung's frown never left his face.

felix walked over to the two, letting out a tut as he gently took hold of jisung's face with one hand. 

"le' go daddy! don' wan'!" jisung peeled felix's hand away from him, shuffling over to hide in one of the corners of his room. jisung is so, so upset. he doesn't want to go to the dentist! the dentist is scary!  
  


"what's wrong?" 

"i don't know lixie... he stormed away after manager hyung told us about the health checkups, he's been fussy since." the two watched as jisung began to tremble slightly, connecting the dots in their heads, before they finally realized what was happening.

"sungie? angel? can you look at us for a second?" minho prodded, taking the forgotten tablet from felix’s extended arm. “papa wants to show you a game, buggy.” 

jisung turned reluctantly, looking up at minho with wide, teary eyes. he pulled his thumb out of his mouth (who knows at what point he had even slipped it in) and lisped quietly, “papa show game?”

”yeah! a new game for our little buggy~“ jisung’s eyes flickered to felix, who nodded with a little smile. the little took this as an unspoken reassurance, and made hesitant grabby hands to minho, to which he quickly scooped the little up.

they all trailed to jisung’s bed, minho quickly turning on the children’s tablet and logging into the parent account to quickly get the game for his little one.

”look baby! it’s called sugar bugs.” minho smiled, handing the tablet and stylus to the intrigued regressor on his lap. “you have to clean their teeth! like how the dentist will do with sungie!” 

at the reminder of their appointment, jisung’s eyes began to well up once more, and minho quickly shushed him. he turned jisung to his side and cradled the boys head to stroke his hair comfortingly.

”why are you crying, little buggy?” 

“s-scare’ papa!” he cried, tears slowly falling from his eyes. “don’ wan’a go!” 

“awe buggy, don’t be scared!” felix quickly cooed, kissing some of the tears from the corner of his eyes. “our little sungie is such a good boy, he brushes his teeth every morning and night like a big boy! the dentist is just going to make your teeth shiny and check that they’re healthy!” 

“shiny l-li’ daddy eye?” he sniffled, making the two caregivers chuckle at the reference to felix’s more recently glittery eye makeup.

”yeah, bug.” minho hummed, pressing kisses to the boy’s squishy cheeks. “shiny like daddy’s makeup!” 

the little giggled, and brought his tablet up to display. “wa’ p’ay p’ease!” 

as they usually did, felix and minho complied with bright smiles. they praised jisung for every successful level passed on his new sugar bug game, and gave him some extra aid on the levels he was stuck on. jisung knew he would be okay for the dentist, after all, he read somewhere that they give good babies _stickers_ after they’re done cleaning. and jisung really loved stickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this was so bad, im sorry :(
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy !! <3


	30. seungmin's a what? | jisung + middle!seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffybinnie requested: “can i request the idea of lil ji really really really wanting his members to regress with him, so he goes around and does his best to convince everyone in his cute lil ji way :) details up to you: if they want to/ who wants to- just an idea!!! thank u for writing this bc its really keeping my heart warm <3 cheers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for requesting !! i hope you like this <3
> 
> *** please leave requests in ch1 (notes | rules + requests) !!! requests commented anywhere else will not be written!!! ***
> 
> no main cg! middle seungmin bc tween/teen regressors are valid too and deserve representation uwu :^)
> 
> WC: 1.6k

it should be known that jisung was one to get bored incredibly easily, especially when he was in an older headspace as he was now. the little would usually regress to four or younger, so when he woke up at the ripe estimated age of six, the members had no idea what to do to entertain him. sure, they tried putting some cartoons for him, but the baby-ish animations and voice overs only made him scowl, they tried to play games with him, but apparently patty-cake was inadequate for himself. he was a self proclaimed big boy. 

the six caregivers on the couch let out a collective sigh, a huffy and pouty jisung was sitting in the middle of the floor, they were absolutely spent. nothing seemed to pacify his irritable mood. this wasn't they were exactly used to, and they by no means had any appropriate little gear for his age. 

suddenly, jisung's head popped up, "hyungies! i have idea!" they all looked towards him hopefully, eyebrows quirking with curiosity. jisung frowned at this. "no! it's a surprise! you can't know, sillies!" 

and with that, he was trotting off to his regression room. the caregivers exchanged confused looks, but dispersed off to do their own things. changbin took the responsibility of trailing after jisung to make sure he wouldn't get himself into any trouble, he was always on the mischievous side no matter the age, so who knows what he could be up to. 

"sungie? where are you, buddy?" he called out once he opened the door, scanning the room for any sign of jisung. however, the little was nowhere to be found. changbin frowned, but he swore his heart stopped once the boy's small body popped in front of him from his initial crouched position. it happened within seconds, jisung lunged at changbin with one of his brand new pacifiers, attempting to slip the object in between the caregiver's lips. "jisung!" he screeched, just barely gripping his wrist before the pacifier could enter his mouth. changbin gave the little a warning glare, who merely pouted in disappointment. "what in the world are you trying to do, mister?" 

jisung huffed and pocketed the pacifier, pushing his way past changbin and scurrying off to find another member. you see, jisung had a plan in mind. his hyungies were great, they took care of him really well! but right now, his hyungies had no idea how to take care of him, and jisung thought if maybe one of his hyungs could be little with him, the two of them could play! and then jisung wouldn't be bored!

it continued like it did with changbin, jisung would hide in the strangest places and pop out with a regression item jutted out. whether it be his pacis, his sippy cups, his stuffed animals, and even a diaper. but they all reacted the same as changbin, confused and slightly upset. it made jisung sad, really. he had just tried his last attempt on felix, shoving a baby bottle filled with juice (who knows how long that hasn't been washed for, the bottle looked crusty and straight up gross.)

with a sigh, he ended in the place where it had first begun, on the living room floor with his arms crossed and a huffy pout on his face. the door opened and seungmin walked in, who gave him a quick kiss to the crown of his head in greeting before dragging off to talk to chan, who was in the kitchen. 

"-didn't have a good day today, i'll be in my room, hyung." he faintly heard seungmin sigh out. and he decided, maybe one last attempt was okay. after all, he always regressed when he had bad days! and maybe, if his seungmin hyung regressed with him, his bad day could turn good! and jisung wouldn't be bored anymore! it was a win-win!

he shuffled to seungmin's room, ignoring chan's calls of disapproval and locking the door behind him. he had an important mission! and nobody could stop him, not even chan hyung!

"sungie? i'm going to take a nap, buddy. do you want to nap with me?" seungmin looked drained, concerningly so. his eyes were sunken in and had the slightest rimming of red. if you weren't paying attention, you'd miss it. jisung shook his head no, and seungmin frowned. thinking back, jisung had realized a fault in his strategy, so before seungmin could kick him out, jisung whispered shyly. 

"minnie wanna be little with me? heard minnie had a bad day, wanna help minnie!" 

seungmin could only stare with wide eyes, but to him, the idea didn't sound half bad. he had gotten a really bad scolding from his singing instructor that day, and on a missed breakfast and late appearance, it wasn't exactly the best experience he's had. so he nodded, albeit a little hesitantly, and jisung smiled. 

"b-but how? i dunno how..." he frowned, and jisung shuffled to his bed where seungmin was now sitting up. "don't think 'm little like jisungie..." 

it was jisung's turn to frown, he had no other knowledge of older age regression, but he figured that was a problem for future jisung and seungmin to figure out. 

"is okay, minnie! minnie jus' be little the way minnie be little!" he tried his best to explain. seungmin nodded, and jisung could see the tension leaving his shoulders and his jaw unclench. his eyes were closed for a moment, jisung recognized the action as it was something jisung also did a lot, seungmin was trying to coax himself into his headspace. 

seungmin kept his eyes closed forever, jisung was beginning to grow bored again, but the elder grinned evilly and whispered. 

"i know where chan hyung hides the candy." 

the two of them were giggling uncontrollably, the sugar making their fingers jitter. they had consumed over half of the candy jar, and honestly, they would be terrified of chan finding out if they weren't currently vibrating away that fear. seungmin crumpled up the nerds rope wrapper, throwing it the side and happily reaching for another. 

"minnie! we take hyungies co'puter 'nd play games?" jisung whispered around a mouthful of sour patch watermelons, and seungmin nodded with a grin. they were both growing bored of eating candy, and if they were being honest, there was a slight ache in their teeth. but those were some minor details 

without picking up the abundance of wrappers or even putting the jar back, seungmin held jisung's hand and led them to chan's room. honestly, they were lucky everyone had holed themselves in their rooms, and they were even luckier to find that chan wasn't currently in his own. seungmin sat on the rolling chair in front of the desk, and jisung stood right next to him. 

"look sungie, i saw innie hyung playing this game with lixie hyung!" seungmin introduced proudly, opening up among us and watching as jisung's eyes blew open in surprise. 

"looks so cool hyungie!" he gasped, turning to seungmin and tilting his head curiously. "um how d'you play it, hyungie?"

"i'll show you! it's super fun, sungie. all the cool kids are playing this." 

"sungie wants'ta be a cool kid!" jisung gaped, and seungmin snickered, joining a public room and showing jisung how to successfully complete his tasks as a crewmate, as well as play a few more games to show him how to play as an imposter. the younger observed intently, watching as his smart older brother skillfully lied and deceived the players in game with him. and it was cool! his minnie hyungie was cool! but it was no surprise to him when he began to grow bored, jisung wanted to play too!

"minnie can sungie play now?" seungmin didn't answer, very obviously ignoring the younger. this upset jisung a lot. "minnie! wanna play!" he whined, stomping his foot and puffing out his cheeks. once again, he received no answer. if there was anything jisung hated more than boredom and carrots, it was being ignored. "minnie!" he finally yelled into seungmin's ear, making the boy jump away in pain.

"ow! sungie that hurt! stop yelling!" he yelled back, glaring at his younger brother before going back to the game. 

"no! wanna play! sungie wants'ta play too!" 

"be quiet sungie!" seungmin whined. outside the door, they could faintly hear minho in the kitchen, yelling about why there was so much mess and who left it there. but they both knew he knew it was them, or at least, knew it was jisung. there were steps soon after, and they both paled, but jisung took seungmin's frozen body to his advantage to weakly push the rolling chair away from the desk. 

"hey! stop it!" seungmin shouted, and they were arguing once more. they paid no mind as the door opened, with minho stepping in with a frown. they didn't see how his face quickly melted from a frown to confusion, to realization. 

"seungmin." he suddenly called out, making the two snap their heads to the caregiver. 

"hyungie! he won' let me play!" jisung exclaimed, jutting an accusatory finger towards his brother. 

"you don't know how to play, sungie! i started playing first!" 

"seungmin." minho tried once more, ignoring the complaints and staring at seungmin long and hard. "how old are you?" the boy in question scrunched his nose at this, "kim seungmin." the harsh tone made the boy flinch, and minho sighed, but continued on more gently. "how old are you, bud? you wanna tell hyung?" 

"minnie little like sungie!" jisung blurted, and minho frowned. that couldn't be it, the boy was acting a lot older than jisung. 

"minnie?" he prodded, and seungmin gave him a little grin before replying.

"i'm ten, hyung!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !!! <3 feel free to request anytime you'd like!


	31. forever, you are our star | jisung + everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dovwinci~° requested: “Hi!!! Can I request baby space Jisung with everyone else taking care of him?? Like giving him rattles or bottle feeding or burping him or rocking him to sleep? I honestly don't care if you add angst to it or keep it fluffy~ thanks for taking the time to read this!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for requesting !! i hope you like this <3
> 
> *** please leave requests in ch1 (notes | rules + requests) !!! requests commented anywhere else will not be written!!! ***
> 
> no main cg but he calls chan papa one (1) time :^)
> 
> WC: 2.5k

a string of giggles was what woke jeongin up that morning. well, that, and the fact that jisung was currently straddling him and playing with his newly colored blue hair. the caregiver took a moment to observe the little dazily, doing his best to observe his behaviors to the best of his half-asleep mind. 

"ow!" he jolted, taking jisung's little fingers from his hair and sitting up with the little still on top of him. "it's not nice to pull hair, my little petal." jeongin cooed, smoothing down jisung's own bedhead. the two had fallen asleep together after practice the night before, and jisung made it very obvious that he was in no physical state to climb up to his bunk, insisting that they had to sleep together. jeongin had a soft spot for the boy anyway, regressed or not, so he ended up complying.

the little gurgled at him with wide eyes, and jeongin tilted his head quizzically. jisung smiled, giggling at the confused expression before leaning in and hugging him around the neck. he made a little 'ooo' sound and began to play with his bright hair once more. he had thankfully refrained from tugging his hair again, and the two sat like that for a few minutes. jisung would twist and twirl a strand between his fingers and make little sounds of admiration at the pretty color, his caregiver rubbing his back gently and humming softly to the boy. 

jeongin felt a slight tug, and then heard jisung groan a little. he chuckled a little once he realized that jisung had just tried to eat his hair. 

"hair isn't for eating, little petal." he pulled jisung away from the hug and kissed his cheeks, making the boy squirm at the ticklish feeling. "do you want to go eat breakfast, petal?" he only gave jeongin a few babbles and a smile, too far into his headspace to understand the question. the elder lifted him carefully and carried him all the way to the kitchen. 

"morning, hyung." he yawned, finally feeling completely awake now that he was out of bed. minho peered at him from over the edge of his coffee cup, but quickly placed it down once he saw jisung settled on jeongin's hip and playing with his necklace. the eldest of the three beamed, and moved from the island in the middle of the kitchen to the two boys at the entrance. 

"hi, petal!" he grinned, pressing a kiss to jisung's nose, who giggled in return. "how old is he, innie?" 

"i'd say about one or two," he glanced at jisung, on the verge of sticking the small pendant in his mouth. "maybe younger." minho hummed at this, and took the necklace from his grasp. before jisung could cry at the loss, he pried him away from jeongin and held him in his own arms. "is he hungry? do you want to help me make food?" 

jeongin nodded, rolling his sleeves up and walking up to the potatoes that were boiling in a large pot. "i was making mashed potatoes, you can make some side stuff if you'd like, but i think the potatoes for sungie should be enough. can you peel and smash one for him? i think they should be soft enough by now." true to minho's word, once jeongin pulled out the steaming vegetable with a pair of tongs, the potato quickly gave in to the pressure, successfully turning into a bowl of 

he handed the little bowl with the potatoes to minho, who moved to sit at the island with jisung on his lap, along with the bowl of gravy minho had just finished. jisung visibly grew excited, quickly extending both of his little grabby hands to the bowl of food. 

"ah! petal, can you wait a little bit? it's too hot, and you're too little, petal." he frowned a little, not understanding why the food wasn't already in his hands, so he pouted and made a few angry gurgles up until minho finished blowing the potato on the spoon. "here comes the airplane, petal! open wide! nyoooom!” 

jisung laughed loudly, clapping his hands with excitement as minho flew the spoon in various directions. once the food finally made it to the littles mouth, his eyes widened in surprise at the delicious taste. jisung babbled rapidly, extending his arm and making grabby hands to the bowl, letting minho know he wanted more.

”petal, you have to finish the one in your mouth first.” a groggy voice called out, changbin. jisung pouted, but took the food out of his cheeks and swallowed it. the habit was cute, and it always surprised the members of stray kids to see that it was always present no matter which age or headspace he was in. “good boy!” minho praised, earning little giggles from jisung.

changbin sat at the island with them, watching silently with a smile plastered all over his face. minho would give him plenty of airplanes, but he would occasionally throw in some trains and even tried animals. the animals weren’t as effective as the train or the airplane, changbin noticed. 

it was easy to tell when jisung was getting full, like his habit of stuffing his cheeks, it was always present no matter what. jisung would lean back and stick his slightly bloated tummy out, and it was especially helpful while the boy was nonverbal like he was now. 

“hyung can clean his plate and i’ll hang with him in the living room!” changbin grinned, pulling the more than willing jisung off of minho’s lap. he could hear a grumble of curses and complaints, but he knew that minho wouldn’t do much as long as he had jisung in his arms.

he carried jisung all the way to the living room, sitting on the recliner and letting jisung lay on top of him. they laid still for a few minutes, jisung would yawn occasionally, being full always did make him sleepy. however, it didn’t take long before the little one began to squirm and let out little whines of discomfort. changbin frowned, but slowly figured it out as jisung craned his head to look up at him with glossy puppy eyes.

”hyungie is so silly, isn’t he, little petal?” changbin pulled him to lay down again, adjusting his head so that it rested on the caregiver’s shoulder. gently, he began to pat jisung’s back in a constant moderato. not long after, and jisung let out a little burp, relaxing his slightly tensed body and melting into his caregiver’s hold.

”you’re really gonna let him nap so early?” seungmin called out, plopping himself on the second recliner to his immediate left.

"of course not, i'm an amazing caregiver. i wouldn't make the rookie mistake of letting him sleep just after he woke up." he goaded, sticking his nose up with pride. he frowned quickly after though. "but i actually can't stay, i have to leave to the company to help out with some trainees."

seungmin hummed, "you sure you're amazing though? he looks pretty asleep to me." he quipped, giving changbin a sly smirk. the elder gaped, and observed jisung the best he could since he couldn't exactly see the little's face. the boy was breathing deeply, his thumb stealthily slipped in between his lips. before changbin could even ask, seungmin stood and took the boy carefully from his hyung's hold. and once again, before changbin could speak, the younger interrupted. 

"hey, you should get going already, you lazy pabbit." changbin gave him an offended look, but seungmin knew he wasn't _actually_ offended. he knew that seungmin showed his love through his teasing. "oh! sorry, i meant lazy pabbit hyung." 

he trailed off to his room, leaving changbin and his little string of grumbles behind. had seungmin not been holding a sleeping, and very little, jisung, he would have complained at max volume. but he relented.

for now.

once seungmin made it to his room, he rested jisung on the twin bed gently, quickly trotting off to look for a pacifier lying around somewhere. thankfully, there was one. on the tv stand in the middle of the room. he was immensely grateful for whoever actually put the cap over the nipple, his room got dusty so quickly for absolutely no reason whatsoever. quietly removing the boy's thumb from his mouth, seungmin slipped the pacifier in between his lips before the unconscious whine could be heard.

jisung suckled on it contentedly, relaxing even more than he already was. seungmin smiled, carefully wiggling into a comfortable position, whilst also trying to prevent the baby from waking. 

and though seungmin didn't mean to, the soft little snores of the little slowly drew seungmin into a slumber of his own. 

"seungminnie? minnie?" a voice called out, pulling him out of his sleep. "hey." chan whispered with a smile. "it's noon already, i thought you'd want to get out of bed before it gets too late." he explained. seungmin yawned, but nodded, whispering a little thanks to his hyung. he didn't realize they had slept for that long, it had been around ten when they both fell asleep, but he thought it would only last an hour at most. a whisper of coos whipped him out of his thoughts, and he looked over to see chan softly attempting to wake jisung up.

the eldest pressed little kisses to his face, stroked his cheeks, and even gave jisung a little wiggle, but all jisung did was let out little whines and squirm a little. "petal? papa's home, my little petal." he whispered gently, brushing a strand of hair away from his face. at the sound of his oldest caregiver, jisung pried open one eye after another, yawning and nearly dropping his pacifier in the process. he stretched a little, before finally taking a good look at chan and smiling brightly. 

"mmf'pa!" he giggled out, incoherent babbles following soon after. 

"yeah! it's papa, petal!" chan replied, rubbing his nose against jisung's cheek like a kitten. "do you mind if i take him, minnie?" he asked with a little blush, pulling jisung into a close hug. seungmin smiled. 

"sure, hyung. go ahead." 

with a nod, chan lifted jisung and placed him on his lap, before striding out of the room. "does my little petal want a bottle?" 

jisung, of course, didn't answer, instead pulling out his pacifier and squishing the silicone nipple in an attempt to entertain himself. chan giggled at this, but he was going to make the bottle for jisung anyway. he knew since jisung was deep in headspace, the younger wouldn't be as responsive verbally, but chan liked to engage with him nonetheless. he had already prepared the bottle just before he went into seungmin's room, anyway. 

chan took the bottle from where he left it on the counter, thankfully, it was still warm. they sat down at the table, and chan shifted jisung so that he was sitting sideways on chan's lap, in a cradling position. he took the pacifier from jisung's hands, ignoring the little whine of disapproval, but quickly quieted him once he put the tip of the bottle in between his lips. he held the bottle for jisung, leaning the little back and watching as he drank the warmed milk with big eyes. jisung even lifted his hands and placed them over chan's, holding the bottle with him. 

"ohh, you're such a big boy, petal! look at you!"

just as jisung was finally finishing up the last drops of his bottle, felix and hyunjin walked in with hopeful gazes, and chan didn't even have to hear them ask to know what they wanted. 

"you can take him." he chuckled, watching as the two boys jumped with excitement. they took the boy from chan's lap in record time, scurrying off into the living room where a blanket was sprawled open, an abundance of sensory toys sprawled atop it. jisung's eyes brightened, and he bounced on felix's hip with excitement, pointing furiously to the pile of toys. 

"we're going, we're going, petal!" hyunjin giggled, sitting down on the blanket first, and felix handed him over with a smile. they both helped jisung sit upright next to the tallest. felix glanced at the toys and groaned. 

"i forgot one in my room, i'll be back, don't start playing without me!" he pouted, before scurrying off to the bedrooms. hyunjin looked at jisung, who was admiring all the colors and textures he was itching to play with already. the little extended a hand, trying to take one, but hyungjin stopped him. 

"we have to wait for your lixie hyung, silly petal!" he giggled, but jisung did not find the situation at hand entertaining. he wanted the toys! hyunjin took notice of the frown on his face, and grinned evilly. he crawled closwer, and closer and closer-

"what are you doing to my poor little petal!?" felix gasped, picking up the pace and setting the toy down. jisung squealed, making grabby hands to his other caregiver. the caregiver had jisung lying on the floor, attacking the boy with tickles to his neck, armpits, and tummy. hyunjin leaned forward and blew a raspberry to jisung's cheek, revelling in the little giggly squeal he let out. jiung babbled to felix, and once again signaled him with some grabby hands. 

"i'll save you, petal! hyunjin let _go_ of him! i want to watch him play with these already!" felix whined, and hyunjin gave in with a dramatic sigh. the younger of the two nodded in approval, before helping jisung sit up once more. the little gurgled, already pointing to a particularly interesting cube. felix and hyunjin chuckled, but hyunjin quickly reached over and handed the boy his sensory cube. 

jisung seemed to take a liking to it, the crunchy texture underneath the soft fabric made a little crinkly noise that made him giggle, and the little cube tufts were fun to lace his fingers in between. not only that, but there was a face of the cube with soft, bumpy, and green fabric. now, jisung didn't exactly know his colors at the moment, but he knew the bumpy one he was looking at was definitely one of his favorites. 

he laid himself back on the floor, playing with the cube above his head. hyunjin and felix joined, making little commentary about all his new toys, but jisung paid no mind. he gave a few babbles in return, but his new toy was much more attention grabbing. 

little by little, the members of stray kids piled to their little pool of limbs on the ground, beginning with seungmin and ending with changbin. though one would argue that laying on the floor and doing nothing was boresome, the members were compelled to disagree. the warm feeling in their chests that bloomed with every little babble and giggle was enough to prove otherwise. 

_looking for star_

_looking for love_

_so that no sorrow can come here_

_i will protect you forever_

_forever you are my star_


	32. authors note

hello everyone!

i just wanted to make a chapter about this because i feel that it should be addressed, since this OS collection _is_ jisung centric.

what happened with jisung was hurtful, to many people. i understand he was at a young age when he wrote that rap, and the fact that he grew up in a place where that stuff is normalized. i get it, it gives insight to the _why_ behind the picture. but like he said himself, his age does not excuse the mistakes he made.

i am very glad that he took responsibility and apologized extremely quickly, and that he owned up to what he did and took the blame for it. though i am not in a position to accept his apology, i, personally, have decided to keep supporting him. he had clearly grown from his mistakes, if he hadn't, something like this would have already happened a second time. 

it is alright if you cannot accept his apology just yet, your feelings are valid and it's so harmful and surprising to hear something like that with your fave. to those who have decided to keep supporting him, p **lease don't silence the voices of those who were wronged, you are not in a position to tell them to accept his apology or not.**

unless you are black, southeast asian, with a disability, or have mental health issues, then the apology is not yours to accept.

which begs my question, would you all rather i give it time before i update this ff? since i personally only had to go through the disappointment of it all, i don't mind catering to what my readers need and want during a time like this. i know many people are still having trouble taking it all in. i was thinking to wait until monday or after to update, but like i said, please comment and let me know what your thoughts are. 

you can vent, talk about how you felt, i hear you and i see you. take care of yourself because you are so important and so loved.

-handulce 


	33. let's play forever (i just wanna be your dog!) | jisung + minho and hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUNGSKYY requested: “can i request where jisung met soonie doongie dori... and also kkami?? i wanna see little ji play with his caregiver's pets.”
> 
> WC: 1.1k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for requesting !! i hope you like this <3
> 
> *** please leave requests in ch1 (notes | rules + requests) !!! requests commented anywhere else will not be written!!! ***

jisung wiggled his bottom, mirroring soonie. he watched as the orange cat walked slowly towards dori, who was playing with a small fabric mouse. which just so happened to be soonie's favorite toy, jisung thought it was only fair to try and take it back. the little squealed as soonie pounced at the younger cat, falling to his side with a string of giggles. 

"my little kitty~!" minho laughed, helping jisung sit back up. "you're so silly baby, are you having fun?" minho sat back down on the couch, eyes trailing to where soonie and dori were now fighting over the small toy, and doongie sitting few feet behind them playing with her own toy. 

"uh-huh!" jisung smiled brightly, moving to pull soonie away from the fight and hug her tightly, much to soonie's distaste. "sungie an' soonie bes' frien's now!" he giggled excitedly, rubbing his face closely to a squirming soonie. the cat looked upset, but minho knew they wouldn't harm the boy. his cats seemed to somehow know about jisung's headspace. animals were wild like that.

"wow, kitty! that's so nice!" he said. minho moved down to the floor with jisung and sat criss crossed next to him, prying the cat gently from jisung's arms and putting her down. "but i don't think our soonie likes being squished, okay, kitty? let's be nice to our friends~" 

though the little pouted, he gave a little nod to his caregiver. jisung looked back toward the cat, who was sitting behind minho and poking her head out from behind his back. "sungie sorry, soonie." the mentioned feline stared for a few more seconds, giving the little a drawn out mewl before promptly trotting away. 

jisung jut his bottom lip out and crossed his arms, staring off to soonie's trail. 

"now now, kitty. don't get upset." minho said gently. the caregiver pulled jisung onto his lap and gave the boy a little kiss. "it's okay if she doesn't want to play anymore!" jisung's pout pacified, but only slightly. the little one looked up at minho with big wide eyes, which made the caregiver coo internally.

minho pinched his cheek teasingly, giving the skin a little wiggle, but jisung ignored it and asked, "daddy, when papa comin'?" this made minho pause. dropping his hand from jisung's cheek, he brought it up to his chin to exaggerate his thinking. jisung's little laughs were a bonus, but in all honesty, minho had no idea when hyunjin would be home. 

the band had been given a week off, minho went home for half of the week, and jisung stayed home with changbin. though he knew hyunjin would be coming home that day, the younger never specified exactly when. just as minho opened his mouth to answer, the sound of the door opening, followed by a high pitched yip were heard. both jisung and minho snapped their heads to the door, where a disheveled hyunjin was kicking off his shoes, a small ball of fur in his arm. 

minho's jaw dropped, and jisung squealed. 

"papa!" jisung giggled, quickly running with uneven steps to greet his caregiver. hyunjin quickly put down kkami and ropped his bags, embracing the boy in a big hug. 

"hey there, sweetie!" hyunjin smiled, pressing millions of kisses to the excited little. minho would have stared at the sight for ages, had kkami not started growling. the two in question seemed unaffected, but minho was a bit more perceptive than that. the dog quickly crouched down, and just as minho was about to shoot up to scoop his cats up, the dog pounced into a full blown sprint, barking and chasing after his three cats.

" _hwang hyunjin_!" minho hissed, scrambling to save his cats. hyunjin quickly whistled for kkami, taunting the dog by shaking a bag of treats, even pulling out a bag of his own chips knowing that the dog loved eating his food, but to no avail. jisung stood there, laughing like crazy. the chase was funny, extremely so, especially when kkami and the cats were running so fast they sounded like a stampede of horses.

eventually, minho was able to round up his cats, locking them in jisung and jeongin's room for hyunjin's sake. the boy was already puffy with allergies. there was a short silence in the room, minho glaring down at a sheepish hyunjin. "i'm sorry?" hyunjin tried, which only made minho's glare harden. 

"papa 'n trouble!" jisung giggled, snatching kkami from hyunjin's hold. "puppy!" 

"in my defense, how was i supposed to know you had your cats here?!" the boy whined, moving down to pick up his bags. minho sighed, but took one from him and relocated to the living room with jisung. the little was... 'playing' with kkami. 

playing...

"han jisung! that dog is _not_ a horse!" minho shrieked, quickly pulling the boy from where he was about to straddle the poor animal. thankfully, kkami got the idea, scrambling away with panic. jisung frowned, his eyes welling up with tears. 

"papa..." he cried, wiggling out of minho's hold and running back into hyunjin's arms, dramatically throwing himself onto the caregiver and sobbing exaggeratedly. "daddy won' let me p'ay!" crocodile tears stained hyunjin's hoodie, making both of the caregivers sigh with exasperation. 

"could you look at me, flower?" hyunjin prodded softly, pulling away from jisung and lifting the boy's face with a gentle grasp of the chin. "baby." he started, wiping away jisung's tears. hyunjin could see from his peripherals minho's movement to the couch behind him. "do you know why daddy scolded you?"

jisung's eyes welled up in tears, and he began to cry once more, sobs ripping through his throat. the caregiver didn't give up though, hushing him lovingly and wiping at his tears a second time. "hm, flower? do you know? can you tell papa?" 

the little shook his head, a pout adorning his lips. hyunjin smiled affectionaltely. 

"it's because you weren't being very nice to kkami and the kitties, flower." jisung sniffled, letting out quiet tears at the lecture. "it's okay that you want to play with them baby, daddy and papa will bring them to play with you whenever you want, but you have to be nice, okay, flower?"

the little nodded, giving his caregiver a hug before looking to minho and scrambling to him in tears. 

"sungie s-sorry, papa!" minho cooed, rubbing at the little's back until his sobs settled to sniffles, which eventually settled to little bobs back and forth. 

"he's tired." hyunjin pointed out the obvious, a little smile decorating his face. "we should all take a nap here." he continued, a yawn interrupting. "i'm pretty bushed too." he sat down and snuggled up to the two before waiting for an invitation. there was a little _tsk_ from minho, but nothing more. 

no matter how angelic they were, kids will be kids. they eat play dough, color on the walls, and try to ride pets like horses. and it's okay, not literally, but it's okay. they just need a little guidance sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your thoughts and comments on the last chapter! it seems everyone is good to go with me continuing this as normal, so i will be doing such <3 but a clarification! i was never going to stop updating this TT-TT i was simply asking if anyone wanted me to hold back for a little bit before i did! but there was a consensus in which everyone agreed it was alright for me to update without waiting ^-^
> 
> stay safe and healthy! if you need anything at all, dm me @handulces or @beehyuns on ig!


	34. stop talking | jisung + little!chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CrystalForest requested: “Could I request a little Chan fic where it is his first time slipping. He doesn't even know he was a little. He slips because after a really hard stressful day (and night because does he ever sleep!?) he and the others are playing imaginary stories with Sungie and the members make him the villain. And he's just feeling very sensitive and insecure so he asks them to stop but they don't. They think he's joking or 'being lame' and all chase him around the dorm until he falls and starts crying and they think he's hurt but when he starts trying to get away from them and babbling/sobbing(maybe his headspace is around 1 or 2) they realize he's little and they messed up. Then lots of fluff where Sungie is very protective of his new baby bro. This would be incredible to read!!”
> 
> WC: 2.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for requesting !! i hope you like this <3
> 
> *** please leave requests in ch1 (notes | rules + requests) !!! requests commented anywhere else will not be written!!! ***
> 
> *** if you would like to request a work centered around a different regressed member, please request on ‘fairy of shampoo’! Same rule as here, request on that work only or else it won’t get written!’ ‘fairy of shampoo’ is the first work in this series ^^ ***

chan was tired. no, scratch that, he was utterly _exhausted_. it was nearing nine in the night, and though that may not be considered quite late to any normal person, that was the earliest he had made it home in months. the past week, he hadn't been getting home until the wee hours of the morning, and combined with the rigorous practices and schedules? chan was absolutely spent. drained of energy. worn out. he was all of it. 

he stood still in front of the door, hesitating to reach over and open it. behind the door, loud giggles and squeals could be heard coming from jisung, who was very obviously regressed. it wasn't like chan disliked it when the boy was little, far from it, actually. but today there was a bitter feeling in his chest, an ugly green monster that chan couldn't identify. 

with one long, deep breath, he finally opened the door, plastering a smile on his face to the best of his abilities. 

"'yungie!" exclaimed jisung, running towards the taller man and leaping into a hug. he nuzzled his face against chan’s chest for a brief movement, before looking up at his hyung with wide, hopeful eyes. “ ‘yungies tellin’ sto’wies! ‘yungie come lis’n?” truth be told, chan wanted nothing more than to burrow away in his blankets and sleep for a good ten hours, but like most of the members were, he was absolutely whipped for the little. so with a small nod, he let jisung take his hand and lead him to the regression room. 

jisung blubbered on and on about all the stories his caregivers were telling him, letting chan know just how cool they were. they had even told him a story about a boy who lived on a flower!

a flower!! how cool was _that_?

upon entering the room, chan could see that everyone was in there, limbs sprawled as they sat haphazardly. The maknae line, save jisung, was sitting in a little half circle on the floor, the center space right in front of them bare. chan assumed it was where jisung was sitting. 

the little didn’t let go of his hand once they reached his spot, simply standing there and waiting for chan to sit down first. As expected, jisung immediately sat down on top of chan’s crossed legs, which elicited a giggle from the older man. 

though the storytelling continued, chan was not in any way paying attention. he was spent, every inch of his body felt tingly, floaty, and heavy all at once, and he just wanted to lie under an abundance of blankets. maybe even get some cuddles if he could. perhaps, he could even be the little spoon for once. jisung squealed loudly, making chan snap out of his sleepy trance. the boy shot out of chan’s lap and ran to hide behind jeongin, who was snickering off in a corner of the room. 

“ ‘yungie ge’ ‘way from me!” confused, chan looked at the maknae line, each wearing identical devil-like smiles. they said nothing to the little head tilt that chan gave them, instead opting to continue their story. 

“and then! the evil chan hyung decided ‘if i cant have jisungie, then nobody can have jisungie!’ “ hunjin deepened his voice, a tad too deep if you asked minho, to mimic chan “the evil chan hyung took our baby sungie, and put him on top of a huge sunflower! poor jisungie, was stuck all alone on a sunflower that nobody could reach!” hyunjin gasped. The rest of the maknae line did a few dramatic moves, flailing around their limbs and stretching their bodies as long as they could. 

“was too tall?!” jisung asked, glancing nervously at chan. 

chan didn’t like that look one bit. It made him feel… icky. he lowered his head, doing the best he could to conceal the unwelcomed emotions. 

“yeah sungie! evil channie hyung was super jealous that everyone loved jisungie more than him, and he got really, _really_ mad when jisungie said he didn’t want to play! so he locked up our jisungie like an evil!” felix explained. if you were to ask anyone else, the story in itself wasn’t actually making much sense. there were many instances in which the dialogue and commentary didn’t add up, but the bad summary of what was going on was enough for chan’s muddled brain.

“guys, stop.” he tried weakly, but the maknae line only gave him teasing grins. jeongin going as far as to stick his tongue out at him. 

“one day, super-bin decided that enough was enough, and that evil channie hyung needed to go down! even though the super-bin was short and small-” “yah!” “he was super brave. he decided, if he couldn't reach on his feet because he was too short-” “do you want to get hit, kim seungmin?!” “he would make a flying potion!”

jisung stared in awe, and the icky feeling in chan’s heart didn’t go away. 

“so super-bin flew up to sungie and swept him off the flower like a princess!” felix cheered. hyunjin continued on, “but the evil channie hyung got very mad at this. he got so mad, he destroyed all of our jisungie’s toys!”

“nooo! toys!” the little wailed, looking at chan with hurtful eyes. 

“guys.” he called out timidly. his consciousness was growing far too fuzzy for his liking. “please stop”

“oh, come on channie. don’t be lame.” minho called out with a little eye roll. chan whimpered inaudibly. “they’re just messing around, don’t be so sensitive.”

“yeah, hyung!” changbin quickly agreed. “Minho-hyung, you don’t think he’s trying to get into character, do you?” he ended with a snort. minho’s eyes widened in realization and quickly burst into a fit of laughter. “seriously, hyung?! stop, that’s cute.”

the tone sounded far too mocking for chan’s liking, so with teary eyes, he stood up and walked out of the room. he should have known better, though. chan knew the boys were stubborn and didn’t give up easily, so he didn’t know why it came as a surprise when they followed behind him, continuing the story. 

“the evil chan hyung was so mad that somebody took away jisungie! he left the spot with the sunflower and cried like a little baby! and not a cute one like jisungie! super-bin decided, the evil needs to leave the city for good! so he chased evil-channie away!” 

on cue, changbin began running after chan, nearly giving the boy a heart attack. The tears flowed freely out of his eyes, but nobody noticed. shrill little shrieks came out of chan’s mouth as he began to run away from changbin, but the boys did nothing but laugh at the sight in front of them. 

“ ‘yungies…” jisung whispered, eyes downturned with concern. the little was no longer laughing, he hadn’t been ever since the first time chan asked them to stop. “ ‘yungies! ‘top it!” jisung angrily yelled, gaining the attention from each of his caregivers. chan, in his shock, tried skidding to a stop. but soft socks and hardwood floors were never a good combination. 

a loud thud, and chan was bouncing off the wall, the dull ache in his nose at the back of his mind once he began to register that he was _falling_. not a single sound came out of the seven boys as they stared at chan, who was sitting on the floor and paralyzed with shock. 

before they could move to tease and help him up, a loud, ear-piercing wail ripped from chan’s throat, and soon after, tears started spilling from his eyes. he was so _tired_. 

“c-channie hyung-” hyunjin, the first to move toward him, extended hand to try and calm him, but the boy harshly turned away and babbled out incoherent words. another angry stomp came from jisung, and the caregivers looked at him once more. It was unlike the little to be angry, he was usually an angel in headspace, so the sudden acts threw the rest of the boys off.

“ ‘yungies dummy!” he shouted, stomping towards chan and kneeling down to envelope him in a hug. chan hiccupped and clutched a fistful of jisung’s hoodie, pulling the regressor closer. “su’ie ‘yungie here, channie!” jisung quickly reassured, placing a sloppy kiss to the edge of chan’s teary eye. 

dumbfoundedly, the members stared, having no idea what to do in this situation. 

“channie, channie li’l?” the boy in question nodded, a few more tears slipping from his eyes. “is otay! su’nie ‘yungie li’l too! we both li’l!” with a few wet giggles, chan nodded happily and clapped his hands, shuffling closer to jisung and snuggling back up to the boy. Jisung, of course, reveled in the skinship. 

“baby?” jeongin called out, breaking the silence of the caregivers. “we have to go put little channie in some comfy clothes, don’t you think? he’s in icky big boy clothes.”

jisung squinted at jeongin suspiciously.

“no. ‘yungies gon’ be meanies again.” he tightened his grip around chan, who let out a little ‘ooo’ noise. he tried giving the boys what seemed to be a glare, but the little was far too cute for it to be threatening. 

“come one sungie, you don’t want channie to be uncomfy do you-”

“no!” jisung asserted, the baby in his arms looked up at his big brother curiously. slowly, his eyes glossed over. “ ‘yungies gon’ be mean ‘ta su’nies baby bro’fer. gon’ make ‘im cry again.” he sniffled softly, and the caregiver’s hearts broke. 

“no no, baby.” minho spoke, sitting down next to the two as fast as he could before jisung could shoo him away. “you’re right, hyungies were being mean. but we need to take care of little channie, sungie. you’re too little to take care of him all on your own. let hyungies help, yeah? so we can say sorry to baby channie after, when he's big again, is that okay with you sungie?” reluctantly, jisung nodded, and he let minho take chan from his arms. 

he whined, making grabby hands to jisung, who quickly stood on wobbly legs and handed him his hand. chan gripped his pointer finger with a giggle, and jisung walked close to them. minho struggled a bit, with chan reaching out constantly to stay as close as possible to jisung, but he didn’t want to bring out any more distrust from jisung, so he put up with it. 

taking jisung to change chan proved helpful though, the squirrel-like boy distracted chan with little tummy tickles and funny facial expressions, making minho’s job of slipping him into a pull-up and a fluffy onesie, easier.

“ ‘yungie, ‘et go.” jisung huffed, referring to minho’s hand lingering on chan’s puffed out cheeks. the elder snorted, but complied. the new overprotective and bossy attitude was cute to watch, especially from jisung, the boy was like a kitten trying to be a tiger. “channie, channie, su’nie ‘yung gotta teach you tha’ abc’s!” he gasped in realization, chan looked at him curiously. 

“ ‘yung.” he called out sternly. 

“yes, angel?” 

“ta’e channie ta room?” 

minho nodded, a smile adorning his face. he carefully lifted chan, who babbled with excitement, and walked out to the regression room. He made sure to stick close to jisung, who was once again holding chan’s hand. they successfully made it to the regression room, where everyone flocked to once again. 

one look at little chan, with his thumb tucked in his mouth, a free hand gripping jisung’s finger, and adorned in the fluffy blue onesie, and everyone was gone. squeals of adoration made chan flinch, but the members paid no mind as they scrambled to crowd the little. 

jisung though, ever so protective, noticed chan’s wary gaze to the stampede of men rushing towards him. so in quick, unsteady strides, he got in between chan and the members, immediately jutting his arms out and preparing the meanest glare he could.   


“ ‘yungies! caref’l! ma’ channie scare!” they quickly stopped, but giggled once they realized what was happening. jisung  _ really  _ isn’t as scary as he was trying to be. “no’ funny, ‘yungies!” he whined, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. “gotta be caref’l with li’l channie! he too li’l!”

the boys stifled their laughter, but nodded, and jisung relented, moving away slowly. each of them greeted channie as gently as they could, receiving the cutest little giggles and pokes from the baby. 

chan quickly began to whine, giving them all a pout as he reached to jisung, who beamed. the older little pulled on minho’s shirt, leading him to a corner of the room decorated with battery-powered fairy lights. 

jisung sat first, looking up at minho expectantly. he chuckled, but placed chan next to jisung and sat a short distance away from them, leaving the littles to do their own thing. which, true to jisungs words, ended up being jisung teaching chan the abc’s. except, they were ridiculously out of order and jisung kept forgetting which letter was which on his letter board. chan didn’t seem to mind, though, too caught up in admiring his smart older brother. 

“ ji’ ‘yun!” chan gurgled out, surprising jisung and everyone within earshot. 

“ ‘yungies?! ‘yungies hear’d tha’?! channie saids su’ie name!” he gasped, clapping his hands together. jisung didn’t let his caregivers reply, quickly turning his attention back to chan and attempting to teach the boys more words. 

time passed by, and the boys were very obviously growing sleepy, jisung’s head bobbing and drool dripping out of chan’s mouth ever so slightly. before the caregivers could even realize, the two had shuffled around and found a comfortable position to lay down. chan spooned by jisung, who kept his protective embrace over the boy. 

chan didn’t seem to mind, instead, looking as if he were in the safest place on earth. which just so happened to be his older brother’s arms. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha could you tell i've been itching to write this one? it took me a while to finish this! i was trying to be meticulous with this because i really loved this request, i hope you liked this!!! <3
> 
> stream stop talking by day6 <33
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy!!!


End file.
